¿Por qué es tan dificil amar?
by Baal Fausto Aramizael Kurioz
Summary: Cornelia X Will. Will y Cornelia tuvieron una tormentosa y obsesiva relacion tras la cual, ambas se separaron, años mas tarde, Will, lider de una banda de Power Metal se reencuentra con una Cornelia Hale que dirige las acciones y obras del banco de su padre, ¿Que tanto puedes cambia con los años?
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué es tan difícil amar?

Parte I

El Reencuentro

"Aún Estás en mis Sueños..."

Rata Blanca

La madrugada puede ser difícil de digerir para muchos, puede ser muy agridulce... pero... cuando la madrugada te sorprende con la cabeza medio metida en un retrete puedes comenzar a preocuparte. Cuando toda la noche anterior te la pasaste bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza, trago tras trago puedes ir comenzando a preocuparte.

Cuando nadie te espera en casa... cuando no sabes si es bueno o no amanecer otro día... cuando, por fin, no tienes nada que perder (en serio nada), por dios, preocúpate.

Nuestra historia comienza en un departamento sucio en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad de Heatherfield. En un sucio barrio de mal vivientes, donde impera la ley del mas fuerte, y vivir un día más era todo un verdadero logro.

Dicho departamento estaba repleto hasta el tope con cajas de cigarros vacías, colillas regadas por doquier, latas de cerveza aplastadas y otras regando el líquido de su interior en dramáticas y ridículas posiciones, instrumentos musicales tirados y manchados, y el incesante, continuo e infatigable sonido gutural que sale de una garganta, un sonido muy característico, tanto mas porque dicho sonido era el que todos por lo general emitimos cuando simplemente vomitamos.

Inclinada ante un retrete, como suplicante ante el dios de los desperdicios humanos se encuentra Willhellmina Vandom, de veinticinco años, en la típica situación de vomitar luego de una noche de fiesta como pocas había visto, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla negros descoloridos, botas militares negras gastadas y una blusa sin mangas color púrpura, su maquillaje, en general consistía de sombras negras que goteaban con el sudor de su rostro hacia el agua turbia de la taza.

–Eh, Willy, ¿No vienes? Vamos a seguirle en el depa de Mark.

–No chicos... –dijo la chica que se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la manga de su chamarra de cuero. –Creo que me iré ya... no he dormido en dos días... y creo que estoy algo descargada...

–Bueno, pero habrá ya sabes qué...

–¿Qué? ¿Más jarras sucias?

–No...

Will sabia lo que era, hierba, olorosa, de hojas alargadas, verde y de efectos narcotizantes, la llave de la percepción, la llave a la relajación, el camino hindú de la serpiente...

–No... Por ahora no...

–Como quieras... pero, te acuerdas que en la noche tenemos tocada en el Bloody Pleasures, ¿Okay?

Will solo asintió, se inclinó otra vez hacia el retrete y siguió su asquerosa labor.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, en el distrito residencial, una mañana linda y soleada, el amanecer dorado se filtraba por la ventana de un departamento de lujo dentro del cual, la señorita Cornelia Hale, también de veinticinco años, terminaba de vestirse para bajar a desayunar y luego irse a su trabajo en el banco de Heatherfield.

–Prudence, mi agenda para hoy. –pidió Cornelia.

–Señorita, para el día de hoy, le espera una junta con los accionistas de América, luego una comida con el bufete del banco H&L, y en la tarde el gimnasio y una cena en casa de sus padres...

–Bien, Prudence, llegaré tarde así que a las tres y media puedes retirarte... sólo arregla el departamento y listo.

–Gracias, señorita.

La mujer de unos cuarenta y ocho años miró a su joven patrona, era un ejemplo de feminidad y virtud, no tenia un solo defecto, bueno, salvo quizás la perfección que buscaba casi obsesivamente en todos sus actos.

–Creo que te dejé un desastre en la recamar, pero confío en ti.

–Pierda cuidado, señorita.

–Bueno, Prudence, nos vemos mañana.

–Señorita Hale, hoy le llegó otro recado.

–¿De quien? ¿Los japoneses?

–Em, no, de una de sus ex compañeras de escuela, ¿Cuándo le contestará?

–Ah, no tengo tiempo para eso, estoy ocupada... encárgate tú...

–Sí, señorita... –dijo la mujer suspirando.

Pobre de la señorita –pensaba, –tan encerrada en los negocios... poco apoco se le está olvidando que vivir es más que trabajar...

La mujer abrió la carta, como lo hacia con todas.

–Vaya, otra vez de la señorita Will... –murmuró la mujer mirando una fotografía. –La enmarcaré, cuando la señorita Hale la vea seguro se interesa por saber de ella.

El Lexus '09 de Cornelia corría por las calles con la soltura y gracia de un corcel, el color negro acero lo hacia brillar con lujo, se detuvo en un semáforo y se concentró en lo que le aguardaba el día, siempre era lo mismo, aburrido.

–¿Por qué no ocurrirá nunca algo interesante, para variar? –se preguntó.

Tan ensimismada iba que cuando el color de la luz cambió de rojo a verde inmediatamente echó a andar su auto, notando un poco tardíamente que algún transeúnte despistado comenzaba a cruzar la calle con el semáforo en rojo.

Un chirriar de llantas, un golpe contra el auto, Cornelia abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con que había estado a punto de atropellar a alguien.

–¿Por qué no te fijas, pedazo de bestia? –le espetó el transeúnte.

–Lo lamento, pero el semáforo estaba en verde... quien debería fijarse es usted. –dijo Cornelia bajándose del auto.

El transeúnte se agarró el codo izquierdo mientras comenzaba a dolerse.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó Cornelia.

–No... Me diste en el codo... me duele...

–Deberías fijarte...

–Mira, si me lastimaste el brazo te demando, niña...

–Ah... una demanda...

–Sí... soy guitarrista líder de una banda...

–Vaya... un artista. –dijo burlona Cornelia.

–Si... ¿Conoces el Kobalt Blue?

Cornelia abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre, se fijó en el transeúnte fijamente y con suavidad volvió a su memoria el rostro.

–No puede ser... ¿Matt? ¿Matt Olsen?

–El mismo, ¿Y tú eres?

–Cornelia Hale...

Matt abrió los ojos, el cabello más largo, la barba más tupida, pero el mismo fuera de eso.

–Cornelia... no lo puedo creer, ha pasado mucho tiempo...

–Si... oye, llevo prisa... ¿Te importa si nos vemos otro día? Que bueno que te vi, quiero preguntarte algo.

–¿No será sobre alguien?

Cornelia se ruborizó.

–Si...

–Hoy, ¿Te parece? A las cinco de la tarde... frente al banco.

–Claro... trabajo en él.

–Lo sé... por eso lo dije...

–Bueno, gracias, ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo fue el impacto...

Will caminaba trastabillando, estaba aun muy ebria, cada dos pasos estaba por caerse al suelo, debía dormir un poco, y comer también... claro, una sopa le vendría bien...

Pero qué estupideces pensaba, no tenia dinero para llegar al fin de mes... y no quería tocar _El fondo_, así que tendría que comer lo mínimo...

–Tengo hambre... –pensó al escuchar su adolorido estómago quejarse.

Su chaqueta de cuero apestaba a whiskey y a tabaco, bajo el brazo llevaba su inseparable guitarra, sus ojeras eran monumentales y el cansancio en su cara era visible.

Se detuvo en un poste, hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar su encendedor, abrió su funda de guitarra y sacó un cigarro sin filtro de tabaco seco.

–Tengo hambre... –pensó mientras encendía el cigarro.

Miró uno de los diarios que se ostentaban en un puesto, martes veintidós de junio de dos mil diez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Oh, no...

Se enjuagó las lágrimas y se echó a caminar, dio una fumada potente a su cigarro, pero debido al nudo de su garganta estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el propio humo.

Sus pasos la llevaron a algunas cuadras adelante, entró en un viejo edificio, los escalones medio podridos rechinaron bajo su peso, antes de llegar a su departamento sacó las llaves, con rapidez las introdujo, abrió y entró.

Dejó caer su guitarra sobre un viejo y polvoriento sofá, se deslizó en silencio, atravesó el cuarto y entró en su recamara.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrazó una almohada y se soltó llorando como pocas veces lo hacia, desde que mamá se había ido, se había jurado no llorar, pero esa vez, en concreto en esa ocasión, tenia que hacerlo, de otra manera moriría... aunque honestamente era lo que mas deseaba, morirse... por dios, veintidós de junio... veintidós de junio... el aniversario luctuoso numero seis de su madre era dos días antes, el veinte... y se le olvidó... por dios... la tumba de su madre, sucia, sola, abandonada... olvidada... por una hija inconsciente que en ese momento estaba emborrachándose y... otras cosas con sus "amigos".

Lloró, lloró como pocas veces... pero llorar no la absolvería, se había olvidado... se había olvidado... y era tarde... Dios... Susan debería estarse revolcando en su tumba... una hija tan puta... tan olvidadiza... tan bastarda como para olvidarse del aniversario de su madre... y mas aun por ser SU ASESINA...

Lloró hasta que el cansancio y la ebriedad la vencieron, se quedó abrazando su almohada, sin haberse desvestido, apestando a alcohol y cigarrillos baratos, a sudor rancio, a podredumbre, a vacío, a desesperanza, a muerte, en un departamento asqueroso, inmundo, en un barrio inmundo, pero eso estaba bien, eso estaba bien para una asesina que no tenía nada... ni a nadie.

Las cinco de la tarde, el líder del Kobalt Blue aguardaba la llegada de Cornelia Hale, miró su reloj, las cinco en punto, el banco había cerrado una hora atrás, pero la susodicha aun no daba muestras de aparecer, por lo visto una tarde atareada, pensó.

Hasta que, adormecido por el calor vespertino cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió, la chica rubia se sentaba a su lado.

–Hola, Matt, lamento la tardanza.

–Está bien... no te preocupes, estás a tiempo.

–Bueno, iré al grano, sabes que me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

–Si, pero no es para preguntar sobre mi que quedamos, ¿Verdad?

–Así es... –dijo Cornelia.

–Bueno, supongo que no habrás tenido noticias de Will.

Cornelia se puso melancólica.

–La verdad no lo sé... después de que me enteré de que viajaría a América me quedé sin esperanzas, nunca llegó una carta... esperé durante meses, luego terminé mi carrera y pues... me encerré en el trabajo para no enloquecer... hoy por hoy no me he enterado de ella.

–Recientemente la vi... no hablamos mucho, pero está muy cambiada...

–¿Cómo?

–Pues... ya no es Will... eso es seguro... su mirada es dura... y casi siempre huele a alcohol, no quiero decir que yo no me eche unas copas de vez en cuando, pero me he enterado de que ella no vive para otra cosa que no sea el alcohol y sus tocadas.

–¿Tocadas?

–Si... es guitarrista líder de un grupo con el que el Kobalt Blue no tocaría ni por error.

–¿Se volvió rockera?

–Pues... no diría que tocan rock... más bien... Metalera...

–¿Hay diferencia?

–Muchísima, me temo... sus compañeros son la peor escoria que te puedas imaginar, y ella por lo que he podido averiguar no es mejor que ellos...

–Pobre de Will...

–El que por su gusto muere...

–Cierto, pero, ¿Por qué?

–Sus canciones, creo que podrías deducir algo por ellas, por lo visto tu eres su musa, aún...

Cornelia no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Su música habla de amor, con tonadas metal, pero a fin de cuentas de amor... de ausencia, de dolor... de sufrimiento y soledad... de hecho pasé antes de venir por una tienda de discos, te traje uno de sus "trabajos" para que lo escuches y saques tus propias conclusiones, tengo, también, unos recortes que traje para que los veas cuando puedas...

Matt sacó varios papeles y un disco que le pasó a Cornelia quien guardó todo en su fino maletín de piel.

–Bueno, Matt, gracias, ¿Y sabes donde toca?

Matt puso cara de enfado.

–En el Bloody Pleasures, un antro de mala muerte en el East End, tocan cada martes... te diría que fueras pero ni yo iría.

–Me daré una vuelta por ahí en cuanto pueda.

–¿No oíste lo que dije, verdad?

–Te escuché... aun así quiero ir... quiero verla...

–Cornelia... no vale la pena... ya no... Ya no es la misma Will...

–Deja que yo juzgue eso, Matt, por lo pronto, gracias.

Will despertó a las siete de la noche, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, tomó una vieja botella de enjuague bucal e hizo gárgaras para quitarse el mal sabor de la resaca.

Miró la hora, la tocada era hasta las diez, aun tenia tiempo de sobra, se cambió de ropa, tomó su guitarra y salió.

Hacia frío, pero qué mas daba... caminó durante años al parecer hasta que encontró una florería abierta, entró y compró media docena de rosas, pagó y se fue caminando, casi tres días ya sin probar bocado... su estomago la atacaba furiosamente con ruidos infernales y dolores aun peores.

Enfiló por la calle real hasta alcanzar el viejo camino al cementerio de Heatherfield, entró y caminó, buscando avergonzada la tumba, avergonzada porque en su idiotismo había olvidado donde estaba su madre enterrada, lágrimas pugnaron por salir otra vez, la buscó durante mucho tiempo hasta que la encontró, en sus vueltas la había pasado de largo tres veces al menos.

Con toda la reverencia que la resaca le dejó quitó las flores secas y colocó las nuevas, una por una hasta dejarla con flores brillantes, un poco tarde, pensó, pero aquí estoy mamá.

Se arrodilló ante la tumba y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su cara quemándole la vergüenza.

Elevó una plegaria hacia su madre y tras un rato se levantó, tomó su guitarra y salió del cementerio dirigiéndose hacia su "compromiso social".

Once de la noche en el departamento de Cornelia. Ésta, sentada en su sillón escuchaba en el equipo de sonido de lujo las melodías que Will había grabado, era cierto, con ver los títulos y leer la letra Cornelia lo supo todo, Will estaba mal, muy mal...

El track list sonaba bastante mal a pesar del sonido surround, era un disco muy principiante, pero a pesar de todo agradable, pensó, agradable por la calidez de los sentimientos que destilaba, aunque algo sombrío y muy decadente era una joya para Cornelia.

El track list contenía nombres no muy esperanzadores: El camino del Odio, Ahogada en lágrimas de Whiskey, Noche sin Sueño y Aún estás en mis sueños.

La rola de Noche sin sueño conmovió a Cornelia hasta las lágrimas, en el booklett se leía la clara dedicatoria: Para mi dulce Cornelia, igual que Aún estás en mis sueños estaba dedicada a ella... Will nunca dejó de amarla, ¿Entonces qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ninguna palabra? ¿Por qué ninguna carta?

Cuando el disco terminó Cornelia, quien para estos momentos ya había cenado y se había bañado y yacía en bata de dormir se dispuso a irse a la cama.

Junto a la mesita de centro Cornelia notó una fotografía enmarcada, curioso, pensó, era Will empuñando una guitarra y cantando ante una multitud enardecida.

Cornelia sacó del marco la fotografía y leyó al reverso: "Los aplausos son silentes si no tengo la música de tu risa para aliviar el vacío".

Fue entonces quizás, cuando Cornelia tomó una determinación clara.

Will entró en el Bloody Pleasures a las diez veinte de esa misma noche, el olor a hierba la saludó dándole la bienvenida, ya sus compañeros tocaban la introducción de uno de sus temas, ya estaban acostumbrados a que no llegara nunca a tiempo, así que improvisaban mientras ella llegaba, rápidamente sacó la guitarra, subió al escenario y enchufó a su bebé a un amplificador.

Los asistentes rugieron de emoción al verla subir, y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta estaba tocando "She's a Sensation", una rola dedicada con mucho cariño para su amada hierba, los chavos corearon la rola mientras ella interpretaba torpemente los acordes, pero por suerte nadie estaba ni la mitad de conciente para notarlo.

A las once, Kandrakar, la banda de Will había dado una de las peores presentaciones que jamás había presenciado el Bloody Pleasures, Mark, el bajista y guitarra adjunto estaba tan colocado que con su bajo desenchufado y sin playera comenzaba a insultar al público, Uri, el batería había lanzado sus baquetas contra el publico y les gritaba que tenía la sensación de que lo estaban estafando, Eric, segunda guitarra había comenzado a agarrarse a golpes con uno de los de iluminación y Ady, el tecladista agredía a uno de los de seguridad, Will quien se había echado un chute de heroína de los fuertes se había desplomado al suelo dándole fuertes tragos a una botella de brandy que había sacado quien sabe de donde, mientras intentaba cantar balbuceando frases ininteligibles.

La clara respuesta del público no se hizo esperar, gritos, insultos y botellazos fueron a impactar a los músicos quienes sacaron a Will prácticamente a rastras en medio de la rechifla general.

Afuera, Will era sujetada por Mark y Ady quienes la llevaban en hombros medio privada, Uri peleaba a grito pelado con el dueño del local quien les reclamaba los destrozos ocasionados por su actitud, en un ambiente hostil, los de seguridad lanzaron al callejón trasero todos los instrumentos de Kandrakar.

–Hijo de puta, pero te acordarás de esto... –Espetó Eric quien vio como su teclado se rompía al impactar contra el suelo.

–No los quiero ver cerca de mi local jamás... bola de vagos...

–Hijo de su pinche madre... –murmuró Eric.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Will.

–Ah, nada, el pendejo ese... cree que su local es muy chido... que se pudra el perro... ¿Tu como estás?

–En otro planeta... –murmuró Will.

Ninguno de los músicos notó que una sombra se les acercaba.

–Vi su presentación.

Los ojos de Ady brillaron, se había chutado once veces la película de los Doors y recordaba como un tipo de una multinacional contrataba a los Doors luego de que fueran echados igual que ellos en ese momento, aun más por ver la facha de quien había hablado.

Una persona fina, pensaron, vestida con ropa bien, oliendo a algún perfume caro, rubia y de ojos azules, decididamente su ángel de la guarda o un hada madrina milagrosa.

–Buenas... este... ¿Qué onda? –preguntó Mark.

–Son ustedes Kandrakar, ¿Verdad?

–Simón...

–¿Y su líder? Willelmina Vandom.

–Aquí... –dijeron Mark y Ady mangoneando a Will como un títere.

Cornelia se horrorizó al verla en ese estado tan deplorable.

–¡Will! –gritó Cornelia. –¿Alguien la lastimó? ¿Le pegaron con una botella?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los dientes carcomidos de Eric.

–Nel, ella fue quien le pegó a la botella, pero de whiskey, y luego la pendeja se aventó un chute de heroína...

–No la vuelvas a llamar así... –dijo Cornelia.

–Bueno y a todo esto ¿Quién chingados eres tú?

–Conozco a Will... ella... yo... fuimos intimas hace tiempo.

–¿Y tu eres?

–Cornelia Hale.

Los chavos abrieron los ojos.

–Anda... así que tu eres la mentada Corny, ¿Eh? Bueno, eres más bonita en persona.

–Les agradecería que me llamaran por mi nombre completo, sólo Will me llama así.

–Simón, como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

–De momento a su guitarrista líder...

–¿Para que? Ahorita no te sirve de nada... está privada...

–Por eso... llamaré a una ambulancia... para que la atiendan en urgencias... dios... está... está...

–Bah, no te espantes, vivirá... siempre vive... no, y no la viste a fin de año... se puso hasta la madre... con decirte que ni se acordó con quien se metió...

Cornelia se quedó helada.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que así como la vez... le entra con todos y con todo... claro... a nosotros por alguna rara causa nunca se nos ha hecho, pero está bien... ¿Sabes? No sabemos con quien ha estado...

Una risita de complicidad de todos resonó, Cornelia se puso roja de rabia, una rabia asesina, una rabia incontenible, tenia ganas de hacer pedazos a esos monigotes. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar así de Will?

Cornelia sacó su celular y marcó el número del mejor hospital que conocía.

–Oye, no le estarás hablando a la poli, ¿verdad?

–No, como les dije solo a una ambulancia...

–Mira, güerita, no es desconfianza ni nada, pero hay nos vemos, tenemos malas experiencias.

–No se llevarán a Will.

–Nel, ¿Para que la queremos? No queremos ir cargando, si tu dices que eres quien dices que eres hay quédatela, mejor, así no cargamos... bueno baby, nos vemos... hay chécala y dile lo que pasó... ah, y que la esperamos el martes en la casa del Ady, ya sabe para qué...

Cornelia no pudo ni quiso ocultar el asco que sentía de esos personajes, una vez que se hubieran ido se concentró en Will quien había quedado tirada en el suelo del callejón.

–Mira como estás... oh... Will...

Las tres de la tarde, Will se despertó cuando comenzó a molestarle el sol, abrió los ojos con pereza y la visión poco a poco se le fue aclarando, no reconocía el lugar, todo era de un blanco absoluto, miró a su lado, un pequeño buró, al lado, una botella de suero conectada a su brazo, algún hospital otra vez... diablos... y ahora que no tenia dinero para pagar nada...

–¡Will! ¡Despertaste –gritó una voz eufórica.

Los ojos de Will se cargaron de lágrimas al reconocer la voz.

–¿Corny? –dijo débilmente.

A su lado apareció como mágicamente aquella por quien tanto había sollozado en las noches, su musa, su todo...

–Corny... ¿Eres tu? Dime por favor que no estoy soñando...

Cornelia con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó tratando de no lastimarla.

–Will, estuve tan asustada... –dijo Cornelia.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

–Estuviste inconsciente casi diez días, según los médicos tenias un severo caso de desnutrición y deshidratación, quitando que estabas... –Cornelia no pudo terminar la frase.

–¿Drogada?

Cornelia asintió.

–¿Pero como llegué aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cornelia le refirió la historia completa, Will solo cerró sus ojos y desvió el rostro del de Cornelia, tenia vergüenza, pena de que la viera así, de que su reencuentro fuera así...

–Pero ahora todo está bien... ya estoy aquí... –dijo Cornelia.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Will... no sé donde vivas... pero yo... investigué acerca de ti... lamento lo de tu mamá... pero... no te preocupes... si no tienes donde quedarte quédate conmigo... yo... te cuidaré... te ayudaré en lo que pueda...

–No hace falta, Corny, tengo donde quedarme, y no necesito que me cuiden...

Cornelia la miró con amargura.

–¿Tu crees, Will?

Will se mordió el labio.

–Vamos... –dijo Cornelia cambiando el tono. –unos días solamente... mientras te repones... no puedes volver a tu casa así... necesitas descansar... tal vez no sea muy grande mi apartamento, pero te gustará, es bonito y limpio...y Prudence cocina exquisito...

Y entonces Will sufrió una traición de quien nunca supuso, de su estomago el cuál gruñó de hambre al escuchar la sola mención de comida.

–¿Vienes?

Will asintió ruborizada.

Después de unos últimos chequeos, los médicos dieron de alta a Will, su situación ya era soportable, y la tarde siguiente, ambas viajaban en el lexus de Cornelia hacia el apartamento.

El ambiente era tenso, Will no le había escrito durante mucho tiempo a Cornelia, solo hacia un mes atrás había tenido el valor de buscarla después de tanto haberla buscado en la Universidad hacia tantos años atrás.

–¿Sabes? Escuché uno de tus discos... es bastante bueno... –dijo Cornelia.

–No mientas, Corny... tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.

–Es posible que no estén muy bien coordinados, pero el sentimiento que le pones hace que todo eso valga la pena.

–¿Sentimiento?

–Ajá... mucho... ¿Sabes? Me llegó tu música... me hiciste llorar...

–Como lo hacia en preparatoria, ¿No?

A la mente de Cornelia llegaron recuerdos de días terribles al lado de Will, discusiones sin sentido, palabras crueles, horribles reclamaciones y lágrimas, muchas lágrimas.

–Éramos... aun éramos inexpertas... pero míralo... sobrevivimos...

Will dudaba, pero por fin estaba con Cornelia, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir lo que quiso decirle durante muchos años y que ahora por fin podría decir.

–Cornelia yo te amo... te amaba entonces, te amé después y te amo con mas fuerza ahora... –dijo Will.

Cornelia se quedó asombrada, no se esperaba algo así...

–Yo... yo... no sé qué decir... –dijo Cornelia.

–Tu me amabas, Corny... no te cansabas de decírmelo... la pregunta es... ¿Aun me amas?

Cornelia suspiró.

–Creo que hemos cambiado mucho, Will, ¿Te parecería empezar de nuevo?

Y la respuesta que tanto temía llegó de súbito.

–Corny... te amo...

–Will entiéndeme... hace años que no nos vemos... no podemos solo iniciar donde nos quedamos... –dijo Cornelia.

–¿Entonces?

–Debemos pensarlo... tienes que mirar lo que hago, y yo lo que tu haces, acoplarnos nuevamente la una a la otra... y si aun lo quieres después de conocerme ahora, pues por mi encantada aceptaría lo que tu quisieras... –dijo Cornelia.

–Ok...

–Mira, llegamos...

El edificio de lujo en uno de los mejores emplazamientos saludó a Will, un enorme edificio tras otro, el olor de ese barrio era caro, muy caro...

–¿Aquí vives, Corny?

–Si... bueno, ¿Entramos?

–S-si...

7:30 de esa tarde.

–Y ahora con ustedes, Kandrakar... –gritó en anunciador.

Los chavos eufóricos aplaudieron y gritaron hasta quedarse tanto sordos como mudos, y aun así seguían armando jaleo...

–Pinche perra, mira que dejarnos colgados, pero ahora si me va a oír esa puta... –dijo Mark enardecido hasta los ojos.

–Chale, man, calmantes... no te azotes... debe ser por esa pinche rubia oxigenada.

–¿Crees, Ady?

–Chale que sí... nomás ha de haberle dicho "Mi alma" y la otra babosa pues nomás cayó cuan larga es...

–Tienes mucha razón... chale, hay que buscarla y traerla a rastras si hace falta... no puede dejarnos colgados...

–Pues en lo mientras ya nos dejó, así que mejor salimos y cámara que tocaremos mejor que si ella estuviera...

–Cámara...

La estancia olía a rosas rojas, había algunas en finos floreros, pero Will supuso que el efecto era maximizado por algún aromatizante, se sentía mucha tranquilidad en el penthouse de Cornelia.

Le dio pena a Will mirarse en las mismas fachas en las que había ingresado al hospital, cierto era que Cornelia mandó que le llevaran ropa limpia de su propio armario, pero ella se había conformado con pedir la misma ropa con la que había llegado.

Cierto era que la habían lavado, ya no olía a nada, y ese era un logro, las manchas de sangre habían desaparecido, pero a pesar de todo, Will se sintió fuera de lugar, fuera de su ambiente, fuera de todo.

–Corny... creo que esto es una mala idea... creo... que esto no me va... yo... mejor me regreso a mi casa y pues... luego nos vemos... además yo... tengo pues cosas que hacer...

–¿Volverás con Kandrakar?

–Pues si... son mis amigos y yo pues... tengo que tocar con ellos... ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Martes...

–Me lleva... hoy teníamos tocada en el Corvishaus.

–¿Ese antro de mala muerte?

–Si... ya es dinero... además no quiero ser molestia para ti.

–No lo eres... y de ninguna manera dejaré que vayas... acabas de salir del hospital, no puedo dejar que sigas matándote... te desintoxicaron en el hospital, tu cuerpo ya no lo necesita... así que por favor... por favor... no vayas...

–Cornelia...

–Por favor... no vayas... descansa...

Will apretó sus puños.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos, voces del pasado, ecos de dolor y tristeza.

–_Will, no vayas... quédate conmigo por favor..._

–_Lo lamento, Corny... tengo que irme a América con mi mamá, lo lamento mucho..._

–_¿Pero que será de mi sin ti?_

–_Muchas veces me has dicho que estaría mejor sin mí... además... ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo?_

_ Cornelia dudó._

–_Quisiera pero..._

–_Pero no, ¿verdad?_

–_Will, no empecemos... hoy es nuestro ultimo día juntas... solo... solo no quiero que te vayas... quiero que te quedes conmigo... para siempre... solo nunca me dejes sola..._

–_Lo siento, Corny, no puedo..._

_ Tenso silencio, Will apretó los puños._

–_¿Por qué?_ –_Preguntó Will._

–_¿Por qué que?_

–_¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que los demás quieren? ¿Por qué quieres mantenerme a tu lado aun sabiendo que no puedo?_

_ Cornelia abrió los ojos._

–_¿Es tan malo querer quedarme con la persona que mas amo?_

–_Si... pero... nuestros caminos no son los mismos... yo quiero evolucionar, quiero ir mas allá... quiero llegar muy lejos... no quiero estancarme en una ciudad... el progreso está en mi espíritu, no en una ciudad..._

–_Pero aquí está la persona que mas te ama..._

–_No, Corny, si me amaras me dejarías ir y no me dirías estas cosas que no van..._

_ Cornelia cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos._

–_Bien pues, vete, te deseo lo mejor... que llegues tan lejos como quieras... Will... pero por favor... nunca olvides que... en esta ciudad... está la persona que mas te ha amado en el mundo... nunca lo olvides... nunca me olvides... te amo... te amo, Will..._

_ Will no pudo más que sentir su corazón entristecerse, su alma lloró, su corazón lloró, pero su rostro, mascara infalible, sonrió._

–_Entonces adiós, Corny..._

–_No... –murmuró Cornelia con lágrimas en los ojos. –no adiós... hasta luego..._

_ Después de eso, Cornelia se dio la vuelta y echó a correr intentando ocultar las lagrimas, sin voltear atrás, Will abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una ráfaga de dolor atravesarle el pecho, la chica, su chica se iba de su lado..._

_ Por inercia Will estiró el brazo, intentó gritarle que volviera... pero sus labios no emitieron más sonido que un quejido ahogado..._

_ Intentó correr tras ella, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo..._

_ Así se difuminó un doloroso recuerdo, un adiós muy largo y doloroso._

–Yo... no me iré a ningún lado, Corny...

–Me alegra, bueno, son las seis cuarenta y cinco, ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Prudence debió dejar la cena lista, iré a poner la mesa, cuando estés lista ven al comedor... cenaremos y platicaremos del pasado... de este presente... ¿Y por qué no? De nuestro futuro.

Cornelia le sonrió con lindura a Will.

–S-sí... yo... me bañaré... te veo en el comedor...

7:45 de la noche en el Corvishaus.

–Bueno, pues no llegó, a darle... –dijo Mark.

Kandrakar subió al entarimado, las rechiflas que desde hacia diez minutos se habían generalizado por la ausencia del grupo se convirtieron en gritos y aplausos ensordecedores, a pesar de ser un grupo un tanto mediocre se habían ganado una verdadera legión de seguidores.

–Hey, pinche bola de vagos, ¿Pensaban empezar sin mi? –dijo una voz.

–Hay pinche Will, pensamos que no llegabas...

–Siempre voy a llegar...

–¿Qué hongo? ¿Donde dejaste a la güerita esa?

–No la llames así, ella... ella es mi todo...

–¿Neta? ¿Dónde la largaste pues?

Will cerró sus ojos con dolor, Cornelia canturreaba una canción mientras colocaba la mesa, Will se escabulló del penthouse mientras ella ponía la mesa para dos, una mesa que esa noche solo vería a una persona...

"No lo merezco, Corny, no merezco una segunda oportunidad contigo... lo lamento... lamento ser tan cobarde como para no decirte esto de frente... debo volver al frío, no merezco tu compañía, ni tu hospitalidad, ni nada... no me conoces... no sabes cuanto he cambiado... así que ahorrémonos sufrimientos... y déjame ir... no te buscaré mas... fue un error buscarte... discúlpame, has tu vida, y por favor, perdóname, por favor... pero no por esto dudes que te amo... te amo... por eso he decidido salir de tu vida antes de que te manche... antes de que te hiera... antes de que... sea muy tarde... antes de que notes la clase de persona que soy...

"No pienses que soy malagradecida, tomé la cuenta del hospital, te pagaré en cuanto pueda... pero no nos volveremos a ver...

"Adiós Corny, el mas duro de mis adioses...

"Te ama: Will

–Bah, que mas da, vamos a tocar y a ver que dice la noche... –dijo Will enjuagándose las lágrimas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca pudiste quedarte conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Cornelia estrujó la carta de Will mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, estaba decidida a darle a Will todo, los días de descanso eran solo un pretexto, solo eso, un pretexto para volver a estar juntas, estaba segura que después de unos días Will no querría irse de su lado jamás, Cornelia estaba dispuesta a darle a Will todo, TODO, todo su amor, toda su atención, todo su cariño, toda su alma, su cuerpo, tanto tiempo había esperado que Will volviera, siempre lo supo, quería volver a estar con Will, siempre.

¿Por qué si no era esa la causa rechazaba todas las proposiciones de matrimonio que le llegaban? Porque ella quería estar con Will, solo con ella, solo con ella, esa noche quería decirle que no importaba lo que había hecho, que no importaba lo que había ocurrido en su pasado, quería decirle que juntas sepultasen ese pasado y crearan un maravilloso presente.

Cornelia se dirigió a su recamara, Will ni siquiera lo habría notado, no, ni siquiera quiso quedarse a mirar lo que había.

Tomó entre sus trémulas manos las prendas que había sobre la cama, finas prendas escogidas para la ocasión, una ocasión especial.

Mientras Will se vestía en el hospital Cornelia había telefoneado a Prudence para decirle que acomodara la recamara con velas aromáticas, rosas e inciensos, que sacara de su armario una caja color rosa, que la pusiera sobre la cama y que se marchara temprano dejando una deliciosa y nutritiva cena así como la mejor botella de vino tinto que había.

Tomó las prendas entre sus manos, su rostro sollozaba, su cara estaba descompuesta de dolor, las apretó contra su pecho... y lloró... lloró mientras las hacia pedazos, así como sus sueños habían quedado, hechos pedazos, todo porque su persona especial... no quiso quedarse a su lado... no esa noche... ni nunca...

–¿Por qué? –gritó Cornelia.

Una pregunta que demandaba una respuesta.

El alboroto en el Corvishaus era monumental, Kandrakar había empezado fuerte, con "Aun estás en mis sueños", los chavos y chavas coreaban a mas no poder el estribillo mientras Will gritaba con fuerzas, como queriendo que Cornelia la escuchara, lágrimas en su rostro, la guitarra a mas no poder y el corazón hecho trizas, buenos elementos para esa rola, pensó.

Entre rola y rola Will fue observando el público, caras alocadas, caras drogadas, caras que no entendían un carajo lo que quería decir, pero estaba bien, pensó, estaba bien porque no se merecían saber lo hermoso de su mensaje.

Hasta que la vio...

Hasta que vio el rostro que no quería encontrarse entre ese publico, entre esa gente.

Cornelia se abría paso a como podía entre empujones y apretones por aquí y acullá, un tipo la detuvo e intentó besarla, Will abrió los ojos.

–¡Alto! –gritó Will.

Todo el público estaba loco, nadie prestaba atención de nada, para su suerte, una tipa que probablemente conocía al tipo si no es que se andaba acostando con él lo tomó por los cabellos y lo giró para darle una monumental bofetada que aun Will con la ruidera alcanzó a escuchar.

Cornelia asustada siguió andando hasta estar casi al frente.

–¡Wiiiiilll! –gritó Cornelia.

Will desenchufó su guitarra y se lanzó al publico, se abrió paso entre el susodicho hasta llegar donde estaba Cornelia.

–¿Por qué viniste?

–Tenia que verte... no... No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar así... no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor... por favor...

Will abrazó a Cornelia la cual comenzó a sollozar entre sus brazos, se le hizo pedazos el corazón al sentirla así, tan desprotegida, tan dolorida, tan... tan como jamás la había visto...

–Tonta... tú no eres así... –dijo Will.

–¿Qué sabes tu? No tengo dignidad ni tengo orgullo, porque te amo mucho más que eso...

–Pero no me conoces...

–Si te conozco... te conozco bien... quizás tu apariencia actual no sea la misma que antes, pero yo... yo se que sigues siendo esa niña con miedo a madurar...

Will se acercó a ella, estaba a punto de besarla cuando sintió que Cornelia era jalada con una fiereza inconcebible lejos de ella.

–¡Aléjate de ella, perra! ¡Ella es mía!

Will entre sueños recordó esa voz, era una chica que había conocido tres meses atrás, habían tenido sexo un par de veces y hasta ahí, era una chica de cabello negro con mechones rojos, ojos verdes, piel clara y de puños de hierro, a pesar de verse _linda_, era una verdadera fiera, tanto en la cama como en las peleas, de hecho había grabado tres videos de peleas callejeras hasta ese momento invicta.

La chica tomó a Cornelia por los cabellos con fiereza, y girándola hacia sí le había propinado un terrible puñetazo en pleno mentón a Cornelia la cual había sido derribada al suelo semi-noqueada.

–Kary, ¿Qué chingados te ocurre? –gritó Will ayudando a Cornelia a levantarse.

–Tú eres mi hembra, que no se te olvide, ni a ti ni a esa perra rubia... ¿Lo oyes? ¡Mía!

–W-Will. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada, cariño... nada...

–Hija de puta... ¿Entonces nada mas estabas jugando? Te voy a partir la madre, a ti y a esa perra!

–Como vas... –dijo Will.

La chica se abalanzó contra Will quien sacando su guitarra le acomodó un terrible golpe en el rostro con las clavijas de su guitarra, el impacto fue brutal, Kary cayó de bruces al suelo atontada hasta un punto increíble, intentó levantarse hasta que Will de una terrible patada con sus botas militares en el vientre la levantó de golpe.

La chica vomitó sangre y antes de darse cuenta un nuevo guitarrazo la había tumbado al suelo donde se puso a darle de patadas sin piedad.

–¡Hija de tu puta madre! ¡A Cornelia la vas a respetar y te recuerdo que yo NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE MAS QUE A ELLA! ¡¿Entiendes puta?! ¿Entiendes?

–¡Ya no me pegues!

Algunos chavos hicieron mueca de disgusto ante tal muestra de cobardía por parte de la chava.

–Chale, Will, ya déjala, ya estuvo... cuando la perra está boca arriba se acabó...

Will se inclinó y tomó a Kary de los cabellos.

–Simón, Ady, la perra está boca arriba.

Y dejó la cabeza de la chica caer.

–Ah, y cuidado y le pase algo a ella o a mí... porque sobre ti voy, pendeja, ¿Entendiste? SOBRE TI...

–Sale pues... –dijo la chica aun tirada en el suelo.

Detrás del escenario Will le acercaba a Cornelia un vaso, la presentación de Kandrakar había terminado hacia unos minutos y otro grupo amenizaba.

–No tenían agua, así que te traje cerveza, es casi igual, así que estarás bien... ¿Aun te duele?

Cornelia negó con la cabeza, tomó el vaso y bebió un trago, amarguísimo para su paladar, casi de inmediato lo escupió a punto de vomitar.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Esto sabe a orines... –dijo Cornelia.

Will sonrió.

–Si quieres vamonos... después de todo, la gente se quedó a gusto después de que le diera en la torre a esa tipeja...

–A propósito... ¿Quién era esa tipeja? –preguntó Cornelia.

–Nadie... no era nadie... ya... no te volverá a molestar jamás...

–¿Cómo estas tan segura?

–Porque la palabra aquí dentro vale oro, esa tipa dijo que no te diría nada ni a ti ni a mí.

–Bonita garantía...

–Pero segura... la palabra aquí dentro vale más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

–¿Pero quien era? ¿Por qué decía que tú eras suya?

–Una de mis fans desquiciadas, ya sabes... si te ven arriba del escenario y te siguen a todas partes sienten que ya eres de su propiedad.

Sonó lógico para Cornelia.

–¿Entonces nos vamos?

–Ok... a propósito, Will, vaya boquita de camionero que te cargas...

Will se ruborizó.

–Si vas a Inglaterra tienes que hablar inglés, ¿No? Es el idioma que allá hablan, bueno, pues digamos que éste es el idioma que aquí se habla... nada más y nada menos.

–No quiero oírte hablar así de nuevo, no en mi presencia...

–Vale pues...

La puerta del penthouse se abrió, Cornelia estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto, Will no habló por vergüenza, afuera era distinto, algo pasó... algo había pasado entre ellas esa noche.

Cornelia entró encendiendo las luces, se dejó caer sobre un sillón y se llevó las manos al rostro, se lo cubrió, estaba roja.

–¿Ocurre algo, Corny? –preguntó Will.

–Si... vaya que ocurre... ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Sin despedirte? ¿Ni siquiera valgo para un adiós?

–No... no es eso... es que... yo...

–¿Qué?

–Pues no quería que me vieras partir... no me dejarías y yo... yo...

–¿Todo lo que escribiste en esa carta era cierto?

Will se cohibió.

–Si...

–Si tanto me amas ¿Por qué me lastimas así?

–Es que no quiero herirte... no podría tolerar que vieras la persona que ahora soy... no querría verte partir...

–¿Por eso te vas primero?

–Si...

–Dime, después de ver que fui a buscarte... ¿Te iras?

–Si...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero lastimarte...

–Pero me lastimas... me lastimas yéndote... solo quédate... solo te pedía una noche... si al amanecer aun querías irte eras libre de hacerlo... solo una noche...

–¿Una noche para qué? –dijo Will con enfado.

Cornelia abrió los ojos.

Una bofetada resonó en el silencio.

–Yo... no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. –dijo Cornelia lívida de coraje.

Will se llevó la mano a su mejilla agachando la mirada.

–Para eso fuiste a buscarme, ¿Verdad? Para reprocharme por haberte dejado... porque nadie deja a la altiva señorita Hale así como así, ¿Verdad? Para gritarme y abofetearme... como todos...

Cornelia se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error fatal, no era para eso...

–No... Es sólo que... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega?

–¿Por qué ciega?

–Porque esta noche yo quería estar contigo...

Will la miró confundida.

–Quería estar contigo... –dijo Cornelia más despacio, ruborizándose. –Quería que esta noche la pasáramos juntas...

–¿Querías que habláramos?

–Si... y después... que... que...

Will supuso el resto, se sintió terrible.

–Lo lamento, Corny... pero no... Eso... no puede ser...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tú misma lo dijiste... necesitamos conocernos mejor... necesitamos empezar de nuevo... necesitamos... un nuevo comienzo... no... No podemos solo hacerlo...

–¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces con muchas y conmigo que tanto te amo no?

Ahora fue Will quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Will, no nací ayer... y se que esa tipa y tu tenían algo... y que lo tienes con mas chicas... y con chicos también...

–Cornelia... tu...

–Y quería decirte que no me importa... no me importa que lo hayas hecho con muchas personas... no me importa... no me importa el hecho de que yo me haya reservado para ti... y que tu... tu no... Porque no quiero ser la primera en tu vida, Will... yo quiero ser la última...

–Cornelia no... No quiero seguir hablando de eso...

–¿Por qué? Solo dime que quieres que yo sea la ultima y lo seré... no me importa...

–Yo... me muero de vergüenza, Corny... tú... ¿Te reservaste para mí?

–Si... y no me arrepiento... quería que mi primera vez fuera con alguien a quien amara... y te amo a ti... no te juzgo... no sé las circunstancias, ni las personas, ni me importa saberlas, en serio no quiero saberlo... solo quiero saber si quieres quedarte conmigo y amarme como yo te amo...

Will cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

–No merezco estar a tu lado... yo... soy... soy... soy algo indigno de ti... yo... me voy... no debí volver... perdóname Cornelia... jamás... jamás me perdonaré lo que te hice...

–No, Will, no te vayas...

–Me tengo que...

Cornelia se lanzó a los brazos de Will, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y pugnó por besarla, pero las fuertes manos de Will la alejaron de si antes del ansiado contacto.

–¿Por qué me haces esto, Will?

–Porque no te lo pedí... porque no lo quiero... porque no lo valgo... adiós Cornelia... volveré a las alcantarillas... me voy... me alegra que hayas triunfado, yo... yo me perderé por ahí... no nos volveremos a ver...

Cornelia cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

–Adiós... Will...

Will sintió que se moría al escuchar esas palabras, abrazó con fuerza a Cornelia, la abrazó como queriendo no soltarla jamás...

Y lloró... ambas lloraron juntas fuerte, muy fuerte... pero era la hora.

–Adiós... Cornelia... fue hermoso conocerte... me alegra poder haber visto que la vida te ha sonreído... que te ha ido bien... que...

–¡Ya lárgate! ¡Querías irte! ¡Vete ya! ¡Vete ya!

Un nudo se ató en la garganta de Will, las lágrimas se convirtieron en ríos en su cara, tomó su guitarra de la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Cornelia se dejó caer al suelo poco a poco mientras la puerta se cerraba poco a poco.

Hasta que se cerró, una palabra se había quedado en los labios de Cornelia mientras la veía partir, mientras la veía volver a las sombras.

Una palabra simple, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más sonora hasta convertirse en un grito de dolor, tristeza y desesperación.

–WIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL!

Will entró en su departamento, no cerró, lo dejó abierto, tomó su guitarra, la misma con la que tantas canciones de amor habían compuesto, todas para aquella a la que había dicho adiós.

Lagrimas caían al suelo polvoriento, Will apretaba con mas y mas fuerza la guitarra hasta que con coraje y rabia sin límites la azotó contra la pared, la azotó una y otra vez, hasta que se cansó se dejó caer en el suelo, se hizo un ovillo, se apretaba el pecho con fuerza mientras gritaba de dolor, mientras repetía ahogadamente el nombre de su amada.

Los recuerdos, los hirientes recuerdos...


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

Recuerdos

"Solo el amor que tu me das

Me ayudará..."

Rata Blanca

_ El día lanzaba destellos hermosos en oro y azul, frío, frío en el aire enrarecido de agosto, un agosto que marcaría el inicio de algo casi eterno._

_ –Cornelia, ¿Quieres ser mi chica? –preguntó una Will de Quince años._

_ Cornelia, una chica rubia bastante linda de ojos azules también de quince años la miró ruborizada._

_ –Will... tu..._

_ –Comprendo... supongo que no... Bueno... solo quería que supieras lo que siento, tienes derecho a saberlo... te quiero Corny, y quería que... tuviéramos algo lindo... se que no soy perfecta, que estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero... te quiero... tal vez no pueda darte mucho, pero si puedo darte todo mi amor..._

_ –¿Will estás conciente de lo que estas diciendo?_

_ –Si... y comprendo si no quieres... si quieres mandarme al demonio... si jamás quieres volverme a ver... había dudado porque tenia miedo a eso, pero ya no me importa, quiero que lo sepas... quiero que sepas que te quiero..._

_ Will esperó un Te odio que no llegó, esperó en silencio, levantó la vista y Cornelia ruborizada la miraba sonriendo._

_ –Si... si quiero, Will... si quiero ser tu chica..._

_ –¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Will asombrada._

_ –Lo oíste... si quiero..._

_ Will no supo qué hacer, solo soltó una risita idiota que a sus oídos le sonó aun más idiota._

_ –¿Q-qué debería hacer?_

_ –No lo sé..._

_ –Pues... ¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?_

_ –¿Una cita?_

_ –Si... como... como una pareja... ¿No?_

_ –Me encantaría..._

_ Al día siguiente, Will llegaba media hora antes al parque, vestía jeans azul obscuro acampanados, una blusa ombliguera de tres cuartos púrpura, tenis y despedía un dulce aroma juvenil, Cornelia llegó diez minutos después, vestía una falda corta tableada color café, una blusa de mangas italiana con un chalequito color azul, botas y fragancia a bosque._

_ Quedaron a las tres de la tarde, ese día fue inolvidable para las dos, su primera cita, su primer helado como pareja, su primer paseo de la mano, su primer película juntas como pareja, su hermoso primer atardecer la una junto a la otra... y para cerrar con broche de oro... su primer beso..._

_ El parque estaba en sombras, algunas farolas ocasionales brindaban resplandores en oro que a pesar de todo no alcanzaban a la pareja recién formada que se estrechaba con ternura abrasadora._

_ Los labios de ambas, sus rostros, sus cuerpos, todo en sombras, solo una sola forma que se movía acompasando la pasión que sentían, una dulce pasión, inocente tal vez, primeriza quizás, pero pasión a fin de cuentas._

_ –Will... –murmuró Cornelia separándose del rostro de Will._

_ –Dime... –dijo Will apretándola más contra su cuerpo._

_ –No quiero que nos separemos..._

_ –Pero así debe ser por hoy... venga, piensa que siempre habrá un mañana..._

_ –Pero yo te quiero hoy..._

_ –¿Mañana no?_

_ –Mañana también... y pasado mañana... y toda la semana... y todos los días..._

_ –Debemos esperar... algún día no nos tendremos que decir adiós jamás..._

_ –¿Tu crees?_

_ –Creo firmemente en ello..._

_ Y nuevamente sus formas se combinaron en una sola, en una sola forma que nadie veía, en las sombras..._

_ Los días pasaron, Will se la vivía como en un sueño, Cornelia ya tenia la costumbre de llevarle el almuerzo a la escuela, un almuerzo preparado por ella... con sus propias manos._

_ Will recordaba el sabor de aquellos almuerzos... quizás distaban un poco de ser platillos suculentos, pero el amor que Cornelia les ponía hacia que fueran deliciosos por la calidez que despedían, pues llevaban el ingrediente secreto, una pizca de cariño, dos tazas de ternura y una cucharada bien grande y colmada de amor._

_ A pesar de todo, los tiempos no tardaron en cambiar, Will no recordaba de bien a bien la primera pelea, pero sí se acordaba que ella la había provocado._

_ –Lo siento, Will, perdóname... –dijo Cornelia cediendo._

_ ¿Por qué se había disculpado Cornelia? Cierto... pelearon porque a Cornelia se le había olvidado su "aniversario de meses"_

_ Y esa fue la primera vez que la poderosa y soberbia señorita Hale inclinó la cabeza y se disculpó, a Will le gustó eso, le gustó sentir a Cornelia doblegada ante si, ser la vencedora total, le encantó, y cada que podía no perdía la oportunidad de que Cornelia recordara quien era la que mandaba._

_ Así y todo, el cariño que Cornelia le daba jamás se vició, los almuerzos nunca faltaron, incluso un carácter tan impulsivamente infantil como el de Will tuvo que reconocer que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Cornelia, al cabo de incluso ceder muchas veces, el numero de rounds entre ambas era el mismo y si algún veredicto había, era empate, siempre que la una metía las cuatro con la otra, al día siguiente lo solucionaban, o el mismo día si era posible, ambas fueron formando una relación bastante extraña aunque bastante linda, al final, ambas se dieron cuenta de que la una era todo para la otra._

_ –Corny... –dijo Will un día durante el almuerzo._

_ –¿Dime, Will?_

_ –Yo... esto... pues... quería saber si..._

_ –¿Si?_

_ Will estaba roja, en serio roja, no encontraba palabras para expresar su petición a su dulce Cornelia, ¿Cómo pedirlo? ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Era mal momento? Al demonio, Will tenia que decirlo, era todo o nada._

_ –¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?_

_ Cornelia la miró inexpresiva antes de sonreírle con incomprensión._

_ –Claro, ¿Una pijamada?_

_ Will se enrojeció furiosamente._

_ –No precisamente..._

_ Ahora fue Cornelia quien se ruborizó al comprender o no lo que Will le quería dar a entender._

_ –¿Quieres decir que tu quieres hacerlo conmigo?_

_ –... Si... –murmuró Will simplemente._

_ Silencio._

_ –Bueno, pero no me vestiré de alguna manera rara... ¿Me oíste? –dijo Cornelia ruborizándose, sonriendo e intentando bromear para ocultar el rubor._

_ –Nunca te pediría algo así, Corny... solo te quiero a ti... simple y llanamente. –dijo Will sonrojada._

_ –¿Entonces?_

_ –¿C-cuando puedes?_

_ –¿Está bien hoy? –dijo Cornelia asombrándose de su atrevimiento._

_ Will se quedó pasmada._

_ –P-pues si... diablos, saliendo me voy directo a casa, tengo que arreglar un poco el chiquero._

_ Cornelia soltó una risita._

_ –No hace falta, tú lo dijiste, te quiero a ti... simple y llanamente._

_ Y la noche llegó, Cornelia había llegado a la casa de Will temprano, a las seis treinta, con la excusa de hacer deberes escolares se había logrado zafar de casa por esa noche, Susan regresaría muy tarde ese día así que había dejado la cena lista, Will preparó una porción extra para su dulce invitada._

_ La casa estaba arreglada, si Susan hubiera visto como Will arreglaba todo minuciosamente quizás la hubiera internado en terapia intensiva puesto que no era propio de su hija tener todo arreglado de ese modo._

_ –B-bienvenida... –dijo Will recibiéndola._

_ –Lamento las molestias, con permiso..._

_ –¿Cuáles, Corny? Antes bien, eres todo lo contrario a una molestia..._

_ Esa tarde las dos anduvieron jugando al gato y al ratón un rato mientras cenaban, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, que nada ocurría entre ellas, como si fuera a ser una tarde y noche de estudios comunes, no tocaron el tema para nada, en serio para nada._

_ Hasta que terminaran de cenar._

_ –Estuvo riquísimo, Will... mis felicitaciones._

_ –Gracias, pero no fui yo quien preparó la cena, fue mi mamá..._

_ –Ah... –dijo Cornelia ruborizándose. –Entonces felicita a mi suegra de mi parte..._

_ Will se sonrojó._

_ –Pues... ¿Vamos a tu habitación? –murmuró Cornelia bajando la voz._

_ Will solo se enrojeció mas (¿Es que no sabe hacer otra cosa?)._

_ –S-sígueme, por favor, Corny..._

_ Will llevó a Cornelia a su cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió, un lugar absolutamente diferente del cuarto habitual de Will la saludó, el suelo despejado, todo recogido, algunos pétalos de rosas en el suelo, un suave aromatizante flotando en el aire y la cama totalmente arreglada con sabanas limpias de color rosa._

_–Vaya... no esperaba ver... esto... –dijo Cornelia._

_ –Lo arreglé solo para ti... –dijo Will._

_ –No debiste..._

_ –Créeme, si debí..._

_ Y la puerta se cerró detrás de Will._

_ No intentaron intercambiar muchas palabras, era la primera vez de ambas, Cornelia comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras Will desviaba la mirada de Cornelia._

_ Así duraron diez largos minutos, la una frente a la otra totalmente en silencio, hasta que éste se rompiera de golpe._

_ –Ehm... ¿Comenzamos? –dijo Cornelia._

_ –S-si..._

_ Will vestía esa tarde una blusa color crema sin mangas y una falda plisada azul con un coqueto moño en el cabello, Cornelia por su parte vestía una falda larga blanca con detalles en rosas negras con listones y bordes de encajes, la blusa era color negro con cuello en V._

_ Enrojeciendo hasta la medula, Will tomó los bordes de su blusa y lentamente se la sacó, Cornelia vio caer la blusa pero así y todo no quiso mirar el cuerpo de su amada, por su parte, la pelirroja desabotonó su falda la cual cayó también al suelo._

_ –C-Corny... m-mírame..._

_ Cornelia levantó la vista y pudo observar la dulce figura de su amada, Will vestía un conjunto blanco de algodón muy juvenil, lindo y coqueto, solo con un moño al frente tanto en sus pantys como en el sostén que le sentaba bien a su cuerpo._

_ La falda de Cornelia también cayó al suelo junto a su blusa, lencería de encajes, unas pantys ajustada de encajes roja, el sostén mas transparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación._

_ Cornelia se recostó en la cama de Will, ésta última se acercó trémula hacia su amada, subió suavemente sobre la cama, Cornelia yacía boca arriba y Will se le acercó casi gateando hasta quedar sobre ella._

_ –Te amo, Cornelia Hale... estoy loca por ti..._

_ –Yo... yo te amo también, Willhelmina Vandom... con todas mis fuerzas y con todas mis ganas... te amo..._

_ Y diciendo esto, la chica rubia tomó el rostro de su amada pelirroja y la besó, con locura, con ardor, con pasión, con deseo._

_ Will abrazó el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amada y la estrujó como queriendo unirla a su cuerpo, se besaron durante mucho tiempo, se besaron tanto que les dolieron los labios, tanto que les quedó el sabor de la piel de la otra que aun hasta el presente podían saborear._

_ Las caricias fueron dulces, tiernas, inexpertas quizás, pero muy amorosas, muy dulces en la sonrosada inocencia de la primera vez..._

_ Hasta que el primer jadeo brotó de los labios de Cornelia, Will se ruborizó, y continuó explorando el cuerpo de su amada, en ese instante le besaba el cuello con suavidad, con ternura, pasando la lengua por la dulce nuca de su amor._

_ Otro jadeo, sus cuerpos, sus caderas se pegaron la una a la otra, sus sexos cubiertos por su ropa interior se acariciaron con ese obstáculo._

_ Las pieles internas de sus muslos se reconocieron y decidieron sin duda que querían estar mas íntimamente unidas, y otro jadeo rompió el silencio._

_ –Lo lamento... Corny... no puedo... –dijo Will dejándose caer sobre Cornelia._

_ –¿P-por qué? –preguntó Cornelia._

_ –N-no lo sé... yo... aun no... Lo lamento..._

_ Will abrazó a Cornelia quien estaba bajo su cuerpo y ocultó su rostro enrojecido hasta las lágrimas en el sedoso cabello dorado de su amor._

_ Cornelia sonrió y abrazó a Will con amor._

_ –Ok, lo haremos cuando estés lista... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Will?_

_ –El que quieras, Corny..._

_ –Hagámoslo sin quitarnos la ropa interior... hagámoslo así... ¿Te parece?_

_ –B-bueno..._

_ Cornelia sonrió._

_ –Venga, será un modo de irnos acostumbrando, ¿No?_

_ Will asintió._

_ Luego la besó._

_ Y así continuaron durante horas, jugando a amarse, jugando a hacer el amor... el sostén de Cornelia y de Will había desaparecido, pero las pantys jamás... se quedaron ahí hasta que el sueño y el cansancio las venciera, sus enardecidos espíritus se fueron volando juntos por extraños caminos hasta que el nuevo día las despertó._

_ Susan había llegado ese día a las dos de la mañana, supuso que Will dormiría, fue a echarle un vistazo y la vio dormir, aunque algo no le agradó del todo, al lado de su niña había otro bulto, Susan se puso roja de ira, caminó sin hacer ruido hacia la cama y notó que era Cornelia, la compañera de clase de Will, como las dos estaban tapadas hasta los hombros, Susan no se dio cuenta de nada, sonrió aliviada y caminó despacio, queriendo salir de la habitación._

_ Hasta que sus pies se enredaron con algo._

_ Y estuvo a punto de caer a no ser por un milagro de equilibrio._

_ Salió de la habitación dando traspiés hasta que afuera pudo darse cuenta de con lo que se había tropezado, era el sostén de Cornelia._

_ Al día siguiente, Susan inquirió a las dos sobre los "deberes" que habían hecho, las dos se sonrieron con complicidad mientras respondían hábilmente a todas las dudas de Susan, y puesto que Susan no pensaba (o no quería pensar) mal de Will, ahí quedó todo._

_ Así y todo, las tardes de estudio se volvieron frecuentes durante la secundaria, al pasar a la preparatoria, Will y Cornelia siempre se aseguraron de quedar juntas en el mismo salón, y sus tardes de estudio prosiguieron con tranquilidad, pero siempre respetando la regla de la ropa interior, así y todo ambas se habían vuelto expertas en acariciar y estimular con besos, frases, caricias, abrazos y... fricciones._

_ Alguna que otra vez, alguna de las dos (si no es que ambas) habían alcanzado un suave orgasmo mental, pero así y todo, aun seguían sin contacto "real"._

_ Todo fue genial, hasta aquellas tardes tan infelices de mayo del ultimo año de preparatoria, no había día en el que no riñeran por tonterías, desde la hora hasta para pasarse apuntes, era admirable su habilidad para encontrar temas ridículos para pelear, pero a pesar de eso, sus peleas eran monumentales, gritos, insultos y demás cosas (alejadas del publico obviamente), pero así y todo se herían horriblemente, siempre terminaban las dos llorando, cierto era que lo solucionaban todo en el calor del instante, pero quedaban las cicatrices, y la una no podía perdonarse lo que le hacia a la otra._

_ Aclaro, en el caso de Will no era tanto lo que Cornelia le decía, sino lo que ella misma le decía a Cornelia, la insultaba tanto que Cornelia casi siempre terminaba llorando tapándose los oídos, y eso le dolía horrores a Will, por su parte, Cornelia también tenia lo suyo, siempre le echaba en cara cosas que no iban al caso, que luego de meditar un poco sabia que herían y demasiado a Will._

_ Así y todo, sobrevivieron... luego de eso, tiempos en calma, hasta que Will se fuera a estudiar a América... después de eso... cero absoluto... ni una postal... ni una carta... ni una llamada... ni nada... solo... silencio..._

Will abrió los ojos, eran las dos de la tarde, una idea se había instalado en su mente mientras dormía tirada en el suelo de su habitación, tenia que volver con Cornelia, tenia que disculparse, tenia que hablar largo y tendido con ella. TENIA QUE...

Se levantó y cerró la puerta, sorpresivamente solo le había robado un viejo radio, unos audífonos, cinco conexiones y un viejo amplificador que Mark olvidara, nada que temer, pensó.

Buscó entre montones de ropa tirada en el suelo algo decente hasta que encontró una falda tableada púrpura que había sacado quien sabia de dónde, una blusa blanca limpia y un chaleco negro. Con eso, pensó, después, se desnudó y se metió al baño donde tomó una "ducha" fría, le sentó bien luego de la fiebre de la noche que había tenido, se había metido al baño un jabón de esencia que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial y qué ocasión mas especial que ésta.

Salió del baño en toalla buscando ropa interior "limpia y decente" que ponerse, ¿Para que si nadie la va a ver? Pensó, igual se dedicó a buscar hasta que encontró un sostén de satín limpio y unas pantys de encajes, bueno, quizás no hacen juego pero, ¿Quién las va a ver?

Se echó su guitarra eléctrica (había destrozado solo una de las dos que tenia, la que le sobrevivía era una guitarra negra finísima marca Gibson GMX, la primera guitarra y única que le regalara su madre, en su honor, Will había bautizado a la guitarra como Susan y en su funda siempre llevaba una foto de su madre, nunca la llevaba a ninguna tocada y la guardaba celosamente), y se decidió a salir, no tenia un centavo en la bolsa, así que antes de salir tomó el amplificador de la guitarra que hiciera pedazos, y salió de su casa, cerró con llave y en el fondo rogó jamás volver.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

Nuevos Comienzos

"Siento el calor

De toda tu piel

En mi cuerpo otra vez..."

Rata Blanca

–Venga, Gideon, no seas judío, dame siquiera cien... está casi nuevo...

–Lo mismo dijiste del pinche teclado que me vendiste hace un mes y ya me lo están devolviendo porque no sirve... te doy setenta, si te parece.

–Ni tú ni yo, dame ochenta y cinco...

–No...

–Te lo pruebo si quieres.

–No hace falta, pero si me dejas ver lo que traes en la funda pues... puede que te la pague bien.

–No... Esa no la vendería jamás...

–Ah, vamos...

–No...

–Cámara, entonces, ¿Tomas los setenta?

–Ochenta... no le bajaré más...

–Sale pues... pero solo porque eres cliente...

Will miró como el tipo calvo, bigotón y rechoncho contaba los billetes uno a uno hasta sumar ochenta dólares.

–Sale, un placer... cuando te animes a dejar la lira, hay setecientos grandotes... ya se de que tipo es... y me gustan de ese tipo...

–Sigue tan optimista como siempre, Gideon... –dijo Will embolsándose el dinero y saliendo de la casa de empeños.

Susan valía por lo menos tres mil dólares, no, y aunque le ofrecieran cien millones no la vendería jamás.

Bueno, ya había dinero, ahora había que tener un buen presente.

Will pasó por un local de flores y compró un gran ramo de flores, a Cornelia le fascinaban las flores, siempre había sido así, y esperaba que aún así fuera, aunque Will supuso que era inocente que unas simples flores solucionaran todos sus problemas, no, tenia que pensar muy bien qué iba a decirle a Cornelia, hasta que, buscando una caseta telefónica le vino la idea.

Marcó un número, introdujo unas monedas y esperó ansiosamente.

–Banco de Heatherfield, buenas tardes.

–H-hola, busco a la gerente, a la señorita Cornelia Hale.

–¿A quien anuncio?

–W-Willhelmina Vandom...

–Señorita Hale, tiene una llamada, la señorita Willhelmina Vandom...

Cornelia se quedó helada, llevaba gafas esa mañana, ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podía ocultar las horribles ojeras del llanto y del insomnio del día anterior.

–P-pásala por favor.

–En un segundo.

Will temblaba de emoción al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Cornelia hablando por el otro lado de la línea.

–¿Diga?

–Cornelia... hola... soy yo...

–Ya se que eres tu... ¿Qué quieres?

La respuesta fue áspera, pero no culpaba a Cornelia, se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mas...

–Hablar contigo...

–Lo siento, tengo una junta importante, ¿Puede ser otro día?

–Ah... lo... lo lamento pero no... Tengo que hablar contigo y tengo que hablar contigo hoy... si me lo permites, ¿Estas en el banco? Te puedo esperar afuera...

–No... Yo... voy a ir del otro lado de la ciudad...

–No importa, si quieres puedo esperarte frente al edificio en el que vives...

–Llegaré muy tarde...

–No importa... nadie me espera en casa, ¿Lo olvidas?

Cornelia se mordió el labio.

–Will, basta, anoche me dijiste que no querías...

–Anoche pensé mucho... pero no quiero decirte nada por teléfono, quiero decírtelo de frente...

–Ok... salgo en una hora... te espero en el estacionamiento del banco.

–Gracias, Corny...

Cornelia colgó cansadamente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado?

–Maldita seas... ¿Por qué te amo tanto...?

Una hora después, Will esperaba en el estacionamiento del banco, había llegado hacia unos minutos, con su ramo de flores y sus disculpas, esperaba que no fuera tarde, en serio esperaba que Cornelia no quisiera decirle adiós, aunque si así fuese, estaba dispuesta a aceptar, ella se había buscado eso, que Cornelia la despreciara, con su actitud, sus palabras, todo.

Algunas traicioneras lágrimas bailaron en sus ojos, pero de inmediato las secó, no debía llorar, no debía llorar aun... no... Aunque Cornelia le dijera adiós, no tenía que llorar.

–Lamento la demora... –escuchó una voz.

Will se giró, Cornelia vestía un traje sastre color gris, le sentaba bien el toque profesional, le iba, así era ella... pensó Will.

–No tienes que disculparte, llegué antes... así que está bien.

–Ven... acompáñame a mi auto... hablaremos mientras vamos a mi apartamento...

Will la acompañó en silencio, no quería decir nada hasta que no estuvieran solas en el auto, o mejor, en su apartamento, para lo que iba a decir no quería testigos, solo Cornelia debía saber sus sentimientos.

Subieron al lexus de Cornelia, ella lo arrancó y el auto salio del estacionamiento con ambas en él.

–Bueno, querías hablar, habla...

Will se cohibió.

–Bueno... anoche pensé mucho entre sueños, y... quiero quedarme contigo, Corny, quiero... quiero hacer la prueba... no... No quiero probar... porque se que no me echare para atrás otra vez... yo... no tengo nada que ofrecerte, dinero no tengo... profesión menos... pues mis modales... como verás he olvidado los que nunca aprendí... y pues... solo quería que supieras que quiero quedarme contigo... si tu aun lo quieres, por supuesto...

–Willhelmina... dime... después de lo de anoche ¿Crees que querría quedarme contigo?

–Supongo que no...

–Anoche QUERÍA que te quedaras conmigo... pero hoy... ya no estoy segura...

–Lo lamento, Corny, yo... fui una estúpida, siempre lo he sido... y probablemente nunca cambie... pero si así y todo... me aceptas... yo... te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz... te lo dije... no tengo nada que ofrecerte... solo todo mi amor... o si tu quieres... mi vida...

Cornelia no quería mirarla, algunas lágrimas se le habían salido de los ojos, qué hermosas palabras, pensó... ojala fueran verdad...

–No lo sé... yo... no quiero sufrir...

–No puedo asegurarte que no te haré sufrir, soy una estúpida de primera, lo sabes... y se que te haré sufrir alguna que otra vez... pero por favor, a pesar de eso... nunca dudes que te amo... te amo... te he amado durante estos años... y te amo aun ahora... aun estas en mis sueños... dentro de mi corazón...

–Entonces por qué nunca me escribiste cuando estuviste en América...

–Porque no tenia demasiado tiempo para mi... mamá siempre me llevaba de un sitio a otro cuando no estaba en la universidad... trunqué mi carrera al tercer semestre... íbamos a volver a Heatherfield... hubo un accidente aéreo... y mamá... mamá se fue al cielo... me quedé sola... sin tutores, sin dinero, sin nada, papá me recogió poco después, pero no duramos mucho, si acaso un año antes de que me largara de su lado, con el poco dinero que ahorré estando con él me pagué el cuarto en el que ahora vivo... si no te he buscado desde entonces era porque me daba vergüenza que me vieras así, fracasada, viviendo entre la peor escoria, no muy diferente de esa escoria... porque me daba pena haberte dejado para alcanzar ese futuro que no pude ni siquiera ver... poco después... te vi... te vi en tu auto... yo iba en una camioneta con mis "amigos" de la banda... y te vi en este mismo auto, tan linda, tan exitosa, tan grande... tan... diferente... y no pude tolerar mas la espera... te he escrito... no respondiste... no te culpo... pero... pero el verte ayer en el hospital... me abrió los ojos... aun me amas... y no me reprocharías la vida que he llevado... ahora me lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo dudando... debí buscarte hace mucho...

–Lo hubieras hecho, tonta, nunca te hubiera negado nada...

–Ahora lo sé... perdóname, Cornelia... dime que aún tenemos una oportunidad... dímelo por favor... por favor...

Cornelia suspiró, dio la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía y estacionó el auto, estaba en silencio, Will sudaba a causa de la tensión.

–Entremos... la comida debe estar esperando... ah... y mas te vale que no huyas esta vez...

Will agachó la cabeza.

Cornelia le tomó el rostro por la barbilla y se lo levantó.

–¿Sabias que esa expresión tuya de cachorrito regañado me hace trizas? –dijo suavemente Cornelia.

Will alzó la vista, Cornelia se había quitado las gafas, tenía unas monumentales ojeras, que ni delineándose a propósito las hubiera tenido mas marcadas.

No obstante le sonreía, si, Cornelia le sonreía... con dulzura, con ese aire magnánimo de perdón que podía adquirir cuando quería...

–¿Me perdonas?

–Entra... hablaremos y después ya veremos...

El apartamento otra vez estaba pulcramente arreglado, por lo visto siempre estaba libre de polvo y de otras cosas, se veía que era Cornelia quien vivía ahí.

–Espera en la mesa... ya sirvo la comida.

–¿Y tu sirvienta? –preguntó Will.

–¿Prudence? Ella no es mi sirvienta, solo me ayuda a mantener esto limpio, me cocina y ya... yo hago el resto...

–Ya veo.

Cornelia sirvió un riquísimo estofado al estilo árabe, Will se lo saboreó desde que lo vio aparecer, olía estupendo y ella no había comido desde quien sabia cuando.

–¿Crees poder comer sólidos? –preguntó Cornelia.

–¿Bromeas? Me comería un caballo...

–Bien, pues... Bon apetite...

Las dos comieron en silencio, bueno, quizás solo Cornelia, e incluso dudaría decir que comió de bien a bien, puesto que Will no comió lo que tenia delante, más bien lo devoró... tenia un hambre atroz y la comida era deliciosa.

–Ah... estuvo deliciosa... –dijo Will terminando.

–Bueno... yo también terminé, ¿Te importaría aguardarme en la sala mientras lavo esto?

–¿Puedo ayudarte, Corny?

–Ni hablar, eres mi invitada, no puedo dejar que hagas eso... no seria ético de mi parte...

Will estaba sentada en la sala, ésta no era muy grande, pero era de bastante buen gusto, y el reproductor de CD's, todo un sueño, la televisión de pantalla plana, el teatro en casa... vaya que a Cornelia le gustaba la buena vida.

–Me pregunto cuando los disfrutará... debe tener una agenda muy apretada...

Algunas fotografías en las paredes enmarcadas finamente llamaron su atención, ahí estaban ellas con el resto, con Hay Lin, con Taranee y con Irma... había muchas grupales, otras de su grupo de la universidad, de su graduación, su diploma... su matricula... pero aun así y todo solo tenia ojos para las fotografías donde estaban juntas.

–Lamento la demora, preparé algo de te... espero que no te moleste.

Will volvió a la realidad.

–N-no... No hay problema, antes gracias...

Cornelia se sentó frente al sillón donde Will se había acomodado después de darle su taza, con suavidad se arrellanó en el sillón y se le quedó mirando.

–Bueno, Will... hablemos...

–Pues... por mi parte ya sabes todo... te pienso dar todo lo que tenga, no es mucho, pero es tuyo... ahora tu dime si quieres tomarlo o no...

Cornelia se quedó en silencio, meditó un rato hasta que por fin un sollozo brotó de sus labios, Will la miró, había comenzado a llorar.

–La verdad si quiero, Will... pero... no lo sé... tengo miedo...

–Yo también... no sé lo que el destino nos tenga preparado... pero si se que quiero pasarlo contigo... que junto a ti quiero mi futuro... te he amado desde hace tanto... y no quiero perderte de nuevo... no otra vez... te amo...

–Yo... también te amo... con todas mis fuerzas Will...

–¿Entonces aceptas?

–... Si...

Will se levantó, Cornelia la imitó, se colocaron la una frente a la otra y se abrazaron, con muchas fuerzas, Cornelia dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y lloró... lloró de felicidad entre los brazos de Will.

–Siempre te voy a proteger, mi niña... mi todo... mi Corny...

Cornelia la miró.

Will observó a Cornelia detenidamente, estaba radiante de hermosura...

Sus rostros de acercaron lentamente...

Hasta que se besaron con suavidad...

Luego con mas avidez...

Hasta que se separaron.

–Vamos a mi recamara... Will...

Will se sonrojó.

–¿En serio quieres eso, Corny?

–Desde ayer... no... Desde hace años he querido estar contigo otra vez... como antes... ¿Te acuerdas? Como antes de que te fueras...

Las dos entraron a la recamara, la cama estaba impecable...

Muy suave, pensó Will, ¿Desde hacia cuanto que no dormía en una cama apacible?

Años... siglos tal vez...

–Ven... Will...

Cornelia se había quitado su saco y su corbata, solo estaba en falda, blusa y las infalibles medias que siempre llevaba.

La rubia se sentó al borde de la cama, Will se acercó con miedo al principio, pero después, al ver la sonrisa de su amor, toda duda se disipó, ella también quería estar con Cornelia... también quería... y lo haría... estaría a su lado.

Will besó en los labios a Cornelia, la recostó con suavidad, suavemente sus manos le quitaron a Cornelia la falda, debajo de ésta, la rubia llevaba unas pantys muy sexys así como un sujetador que la hacían ver deslumbrante.

–Te amo, Cornelia Hale... estoy loca por ti...

–Yo... yo te amo también, Willhelmina Vandom... con todas mis fuerzas y con todas mis ganas... te amo...

Will desabotonó uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Cornelia, subió sobre el cuerpo de su amada y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

–Dios... eres tan hermosa...

Cornelia cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro una idea y muchas escenas de amores pasados vinieron a su mente, escenas de su pasado, Will dulcemente prendida a sus senos, mimándolos con los labios, con ternura, esos recuerdos en los cuales Cornelia nunca quiso presionar a Will para que ella rompiese esa regla que ya era sagrada entre ambas, las hermosas prendas que elegía para pasar la tarde con Will, desde (oficiales) hasta pantys de encajes, o simple y llanamente prendas de algodón, joviales y lindas.

Recordaba como ella la sostenía por los hombros mientras Will jadeaba furiosamente arremetiendo contra su cuerpo totalmente bañada en sudor, recordaba el rostro de placer de Will cuando el orgasmo la alcanzaba, recordaba como se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, recordaba sus suaves jadeos en su cuello, sus dulces palabras, sus caricias tiernas, las dulces notitas que, al día siguiente le dejara en su casillero junto a una rosa, en pocas palabras, recordó aquel amor que ambas tenían.

Recordaba el suave, blanco e inmaculado cuerpo de Will sobre el suyo, tan limpio, puro y delicado, como el de un sueño... y su sonrisa, una sonrisa limpia, sincera, dulce, amorosa...

Recordaba las tardes en las que Will se quedaba dormida, rendida entre sus brazos, recordaba como la abrazaba, lo que pensaba mientras la abrazaba... si... pensaba que era la chica mas feliz de la tierra por tener a Will, era cierto, no era perfecta... pero para ella lo era todo...

Recordaba besarle los labios con suavidad, con ternura, recordaba murmurarle secretitos al oído mientras ésta dormía, secretos como que ella era la razón principal por la que ella despertara todos los días, como que al día siguiente le prepararía un almuerzo especial hecho con mucho amor, o que simplemente la amaba locamente, que la amaba y que estaba decidida a gritárselo al mundo si ella, si su Will se lo hubiera pedido...

Recordó cuando volvían a casa, a veces tomadas de la mano, a veces del brazo, ah, y los días lluviosos, cuando las dos iban bajo el mismo paraguas, recordaba como apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Will, de su chica, recordaba como a veces cortaban camino por el parque que yacía solitario a causa de la lluvia, recordaba como en ese momento se abrazaban mas fuerte, como se ponían una frente a la otra... como sus labios se buscaban hasta que, sedientos de amor, bebían la ternura de los labios de la otra...

Recordaba los presentes que se pasaban cada que cumplían meses. Un disco... una blusa... una uña para guitarra... un brillo labial... una playera de algún grupo... un oso de peluche...

Que hermoso era su amor...

Cornelia abrió sus ojos llena de amor hacia Will, con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad por tener recuerdos tan dulces... tan sonrosados... tan hermosos...

Hasta entonces Cornelia pudo ver a Will... el maquillaje bastante cargado, la ropa tan diferente de la que su Will solía usar... tan cambiada...

Y el rostro... castigado por el hambre, la depresión y la soledad... por las drogas... por el alcohol... por el vacío...

Una sonrisa triste... casi de compromiso, pensó Cornelia al ver a Will sonreírle...

El cuerpo... algunos moretones... algunas quemadas de cigarrillos... uno que otro tatuaje... fue cuando Cornelia se dio cuenta de que su Will había muerto... y que una nueva Will había quedado en su lugar... una Will que aun no conocía...

Y las voces... las voces duras y aguardentosas de aquellos tipejos en aquel callejón... "_Con decirte que ni supo con quien acabó..._" cierto... ¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántos?

–¿Con cuantas? –preguntó Cornelia en un susurro casi ahogado.

Will se detuvo.

–¿Eh?

–Con cuantas... –y a pesar de sus esfuerzos Cornelia empezó a llorar. –¿Con cuantas no has respetado la regla de la ropa interior? ¿Cuántos chicos han estado contigo como nunca pudiste estar conmigo? ¿Con cuantos?

Will se sentó en la cama y miró a Cornelia con dolor.

–Corny... –murmuró Will.

–Nunca... nunca quise presionarte para nada... siempre... siempre respeté la regla de la ropa interior... ¿Dime cuantos no la han respetado? –dijo Cornelia girando el rostro.

–Yo...

–Lo lamento... Will... es solo que me llena de furia que otro desgraciado no te haya respetado como yo a ti...

–Cornelia...

–No me lo tomes a mal... es solo que... que yo...

–Corny... cariño... –pidió nuevamente la palabra Will mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

–Perdóname... no... Se que no debo decir nada... es solo que...

–C-Cornelia... –dijo Will con un hilo de voz.

–Perdóname... no... No debí decirte nada de esto... –dijo Cornelia apenada.

Will movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

–No, Corny, está bien... mejor aclarar esto de una buena vez antes de que lo sufras más y se vuelva mas insoportable... mejor ahora que después... y... respecto al numero... no lo sé... solo sé que... a pesar de haber estado con muchas personas, no, sombras es la palabra que mas queda para esos espectros... bueno... a pesar de haber estado con muchas... sombras... yo... jamás he experimentado un sentimiento igual ni de lejos a lo que sentía cuando estaba contigo... jamás... a pesar de estar con muchas sin... aplicar la regla de la ropa interior... yo... jamás sentí un orgasmo mas delicioso que los que alcanzaba entre tus brazos... jamás... para terminar... a pesar de haber tenido sexo muchas veces... yo jamás hice el amor... porque ese solo contigo, Corny...

Cornelia conmovida hasta los huesos se lanzó a los brazos de Will y la abrazó sollozando.

Will estrechó a Cornelia de manera protectora mientras se soltaba llorando al recordar tantos encuentros en sucios moteles, o en apartamentos asquerosos... o en sucios arrabales... o quien sabe dios donde... lloró al recordar sus inocentes encuentros con Cornelia, en su recamara, o en la de ella, rodeadas siempre de ese halo protector... de esa esfera que las alejaba del mundo lanzándolas al espacio, a un mundo paralelo, sin otra cosa que la otra... a un mundo de magia, misterio y amor.

–Cornelia... no me sueltes por favor... abrázame fuerte...

Cornelia abrazó con más fuerza a Will.

–Por un momento pensé que la Will que yo conocí había muerto... pero ya veo que no... Eres la misma niña... mi niña... mi Will...

–Fue horrible, Cornelia... horrible... yo... pensé que jamás te volvería a encontrar... no medí nada... no me medí... me olvidé... de las promesas... pero... pero... jamás me olvidé de ti... jamás...

–Te creo, Will.

–No, Corny, en serio... te amo... no... No me sueltes por favor... abrázame muy fuerte... tengo miedo, Corny... tengo miedo de las sombras de mi pasado...

Will sollozaba a más no poder, tenia su corazón hecho pedazos... pero no podía culpar a Cornelia por pedir explicaciones, pero debía dárselas, ella se las merecía...

–Will... tu cuerpo... tu mente... tu corazón... todo... ha sido herido... estas herida, Will... yo... deja que mi amor borre las huellas de dolor de tu alma... deja que mi ternura aleje a las sombras... deja que te proteja... deja que mis besos borren las huellas de tu cuerpo... déjame curarte...

Will solo asentía, sonaba bien, en serio lo quería.

–Deja que mi amor cure las huellas de dolor de tu pasado... deja que mi ternura ahuyente a las sombras, porque verán que es tanta que no podrán menos que sentirse avergonzadas por molestarte, a ti... a mi niña... a mi Will... deja que mi cuerpo te proteja... contra el frío, contra el miedo... contra todos... deja que con mis besos recorra todas y cada una de las cicatrices de tu pasado, para sanarlas con ellos... para borrar esas marcas de tu pasado con mis besos... con mi amor...

–Si... si, Corny...

–Por ultimo... Will...

Will miró a Cornelia la cual le sonreía con dulzura.

–Hazme el amor, Will... hazme el amor como jamás lo hemos hecho... y que tu pasado se muera de celos al ver como creamos un futuro juntas... sin nadie mas que tú y yo... hazme el amor... por favor... hazme el amor...

Will se sonrojó, algunas lágrimas todavía rodaban por sus mejillas, Cornelia estaba deslumbrante, tan hermosa, tan bella...

–¿Lo quieres a pesar de que yo...?

–Venga... si otros fueron tu escuela... yo quiero ser tu graduación... y tu carrera... ¿Entiendes? Para que solo te dediques a mi por lo que te resta de vida... ¿Entendiste? –dijo Cornelia queriendo romper la tensión.

Will sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en muchos años, sonrió, sonrió de felicidad, algo que había olvidado que existía...

Porque la felicidad era estar con la persona amada, ver nacer sus sonrisas... verla crecer... verla ser y estar... eso era la felicidad...

–Si, Cornelia... solo contigo...

–Bueno... comenzaremos con la operación limpieza...

–¿Eh?

–Ven... –dijo Cornelia tomando de la mano a Will.

Cornelia suavemente le quitó a Will el chaleco y la blusa, en el hombro izquierdo tenia una horrible cicatriz y en el derecho un tatuaje de Megadeth.

Algunas marcas de quemaduras en el vientre y en los pechos, así como señales de golpes antiguos, una que otra marca de algún navajazo.

Cornelia se entristeció al ver esas marcas, señalaban una época de violencia, de sinsentido, suavemente besó con mucha ternura todas y cada una de aquellas marcas.

Will estaba ruborizada y solo dejaba que Cornelia actuara, se sentía bien... se sentía en paz... protegida... las palabras de Cornelia la habían revivido... no sabia cuanto necesitaba de ella, cierto era que la añoraba, que la soñaba, que aun la amaba... pero no sabia que la extrañaba tanto.

–Ven... Will... vamos a la bañera... voy a quitarte el polvo de tu pasado... para perfumarte de presente... para que nos vistamos juntas de futuro...

Will mansa como un cordero obedeció, dio la mano a Cornelia la cual la llevó a la bañera, en serio era una señora bañera, Cornelia abrió la llave del agua tibia y fría hasta modularlas adecuadamente, se quitó la blusa, el sujetador, las medias y las pantys e igual desnudó también a Will, toda vez que la bañera estuvo lista, la rubia hizo entrar a la pelirroja dentro del agua para entrar a su lado después.

Dentro de la bañera, Cornelia abrazó a Will, poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron humedeciendo, se besaron, se abrazaron con fuerzas y se introdujeron dentro de la calidez del agua para salir después, aun besándose y mojadas totalmente.

Cornelia tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó a enjabonar a Will, el olor era tan delicioso...

–Huele... huele a Cornelia... –murmuró Will.

Y se abrazó más fuerte a su amada, Cornelia le pasó la pastilla por TODO el cuerpo, hasta que nuevamente se sumergieron en el agua, más besos y abrazos...

–El cielo... –pensó Will. –el cielo no puede ser mejor que esto...

Hasta que un jadeo brotó de su boca, Will abrió los ojos y notó a su amada prendida de sus pechos, besándolos con dulzura, con ternura y pasión.

Las manos de la pelirroja aprisionaron los húmedos cabellos dorados de su amada, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, si... ese pasado podía pudrirse e irse al demonio, ahora no importaba, ahora estaban juntas... si... ahora nada importaba... nada... solo ella... su todo... su amor... su niña...

–Nunca me abandones, Corny... por favor...

–Yo nunca te abandonaré, Will... nunca... solo... solo por favor... jamás te vuelvas a ir de mi... jamás... por ningún motivo... por ninguna razón... nunca me dejes otra vez...

–No... Nunca te dejaré otra vez... nunca...

–Te amo...

–Y yo a ti...

–Will...

–¿Corny?

–Por favor... por favor... hazme... HAZME EL AMOR...

–Si... si, Corny... lo que tu pidas...

Sus cuerpos aun húmedos cayeron sobre la cama, Cornelia sobre Will, tenia unas ganas terribles de hacerlo con ella, por primera vez sus sexos se acariciaban sin la reglamentaria ropa interior, deliciosa, pensó Cornelia, y sus pechos se apretaban con fuerza y dulzura, la pelirroja se abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia, ésta ultima encajaba las uñas en las almohadas en las que Will estaba recostada, la desesperación, el anhelo, dios, Cornelia iba a explotar si no lo hacia con su amada esa noche.

–Will... mi niña... mi niña... –jadeaba Cornelia sintiendo como sus sexos se unían.

–Corny... mi amor... mi dueña... mi todo...

Las manos de la pelirroja amasaban la entrada a Sodoma de la rubia con pasión y furia, la rubia por su parte arremetía vivamente hacia delante y atrás.

–Hazme tuya... Corny... –murmuró Will.

–Si... mía... solo mía... –dijo Cornelia apretando los labios para no gritar.

Las manos de Will se apoderaron de los senos de Cornelia, y con avidez, se puso a amasarlos, a besarlos, a estimularlos con dulzura y delicadeza.

La rubia jadeó.

La pelirroja aguantaba estoicamente las embestidas en su contra, el sudor dulce de la rubia mezclado con el agua que aun las mojaba caía contra su cuerpo, era dulce... tan dulce como la primera vez...

Hasta que por fin lo sintió, sintió como Cornelia se venía en su entrada, tímidamente, con dulzura, con gemiditos tiernos.

–Ah... Will...

Will sonrió.

–Te amo, Corny... –murmuró Will.

–¿Terminaste? –preguntó Cornelia.

–No... Pero está bien si tu sí...

–No... Quiero que también lo hagas... quiero que te vengas conmigo... en mí... tengo la necesidad de que lo hagas.

–¿En serio? –dijo Will.

–Si... te quiero...

Will subió sobre Cornelia, comenzó a besarle con suavidad el cuello, la nuca, los hombros... los pechos... hasta que con sus manos tomó los muslos de Cornelia y los abrió.

–Prepárate, Corny...

–¿Q-que haces?

–Besar a una rosa. –dijo Will coquetamente.

La postura parecía algo incomoda, pero Cornelia aun recordaba sus días de patinadora, la elasticidad siempre la había ejercitado practicando yoga, por ende la postura no fue del todo incomoda, quizás solo un poco... extraña...

Hasta que la rubia sintió los labios de su amada besando los suyos... tanto Will como Cornelia lanzaron un gemido de placer al sentirlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

–La culminación del placer, Corny... ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti? ¿Quieres que me venga dentro de ti? ¿Qué mi amor inunde tu cuerpo por dentro?

–Si... si... te quiero dentro de mí... quiero... quiero que una vez que nos separemos tu amor siga corriendo dentro de mí...

Will comenzó a mover las caderas, cada movimiento la hundía más y mas dentro del cuerpo de su amada, hasta que la conexión dio resultado, los dos puntos de placer de ambas se acariciaron, y al sentirlo, Cornelia no pudo evitar jadear de emoción.

–Ahhhh... te siento... te siento... estas dentro de mi...

–Y pronto... no será lo único...

–¡Házmelo! ¡Hazme tuya!

Will comenzó a moverse más rápido... las fricciones en sus botones de amor eran cada vez mas profundas, ambas estaban a punto de reventar, Will estaba en éxtasis, sentía el dulce botón de rosa de su amada Cornelia apretándose contra el suyo, y las sensaciones, dios, recorrían toda su columna vertebral, era tan delicioso que el orgasmo no se hizo esperar.

–¡Aquí voy, Corny! ¡Voy a hacerlo dentro de ti!

–¡Hazlo!¡Hazlo! ¡Hazme tuya!

Y Cornelia jadeó de emoción, placer, felicidad y amor al sentir como el liquido amor de su dulce Will entraba en sus entrañas mojándolo todo, llegando hasta lo mas hondo de su ser, enloqueció de ternura al escuchar los tímidos gruñiditos que Will soltaba con cada descarga.

Hasta que la pelirroja se acomodó a su lado para dejarse caer más muerta que viva.

–Oh, Will... fue maravilloso... te amo... te amo... te amo...

Will solo atinó a abrazarla, estaba exhausta, jadeaba por la boca y por la nariz intentando que su corazón latiera a una velocidad normal, sudaba a mares y no obstante, estaba enloquecidamente feliz... por fin... por fin Cornelia ya era suya... como ella lo era de Cornelia.

–Will...

–¿Si, Corny?

–Ven a vivir conmigo...

Will se sorprendió de la propuesta.

–¿Eh?

–Ven a vivir conmigo... te amo... y... quiero cuidar de ti... y que tu cuides de mi... ¿Así funciona no? El amor, digo... necesitar tanto a alguien al punto de no querer decirle adiós...

–Yo... no sé qué decir...

–Solo di que sí, tonta... –dijo Cornelia sonriéndole.

–Pero... ¿No seré molestia?

–Ya te he dicho que vivo sola... no me molestaría vivir con la persona que mas amo...

–Pero, Corny...

–Pero nada... acepta...

–Yo... no... No lo sé...

–No... No sigue así, lo que quieres decir es: Yo Acepto... ¿Entendido?

Will sonrió, no había modo de ganarle a Cornelia, y honestamente no quería ganarle... quería quedarse a su lado, por supuesto jamás le propondría a Cornelia vivir en su apartamento.

–B-bueno... acepto...

Cornelia lanzó una exclamación de victoria, abrazó con fuerza a Will y la pegó a su cuerpo.

–¿Te imaginas poder hacer esto todas las noches?

–Sabes que no todas podremos...

–Bueno... tú sabes... y despertar juntas... y...

–Corny...

–¿Mm?

–Será hermoso despertar a tu lado... ver tu rostro todos los días cuando despierte... abrazarte mientras duermes... abrir los ojos a mitad de la noche... y verte a ti... aspirar el perfume de tu piel... y que estés ahí... a mi lado... ya no en mis sueños... sino en mi realidad... en la que nunca creí volver a tenerte... –dijo Will acariciándole el rostro.

Cornelia le sonrió con dulzura para después besarla en los labios, después de eso se quedaron en silencio abrazadas, dormitando suavemente, Cornelia haciendo mil y un planes para el futuro y Will solo disfrutando de ese momento.

Así, hasta que el sueño las venció, hermosa estampa... Will boca arriba abrazando a Cornelia la cual estaba recostada en sus pechos.

Y así, con sus dulces sueños, llegó una nueva mañana...


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV

Der Morgen Danach I

"... Y sabré disfrutar

El valor de tus caricias..."

Rata Blanca

El día amaneció frío, gris, nublado... la recamara de Cornelia lucía como zona de guerra, ropa regada por todos lados, marcas de humedad en la alfombra, la guitarra de Will tirada en el suelo, así y todo, el rostro de las dos chicas que estaban recostadas en la cama era un semblante de paz y tranquilidad, por primera vez en muchos años Will durmió tranquila y profundamente.

Cornelia sonreía en sueños, se acercaba mas al cuerpo de Will hasta sentirlo, calido, fuerte y protector.

Las seis menos quince de la mañana.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron, la claridad nublada del día la deslumbraron por un instante.

Miró a su lado, su dulce amor seguía ahí... recostada a su lado, durmiendo placidamente, sonriendo, soñando quizás con un mundo diferente...

Si... con un mundo donde ellas nunca se habían separado... donde Susan aun vivía, un mundo perfecto... un mundo feliz...

–Despierta... ranita... –murmuró Cornelia al oído de Will.

–No, mamá... un ratito mas...

Cornelia la miró entristecida... cierto... ranita... así era como Susan llamaba a Will. La había escuchado una vez cuando platicaba por teléfono con Will, discutiendo a ver quien colgaba primero por cierto... hasta que de fondo escuchó un: "ranita, la comida ya está lista..."

Cómo la enterneció ese apodo, le quedaba, Will amaba el agua, era juguetona, sonriente... y amaba a esos anfibios... aunque nunca había visto uno real claro estaba, pero así y todo le encantó.

Will respondió un "Ya voy", Cornelia supuso que Will habría pensado que ella no había escuchado, cómo la sorprendió al día siguiente a la hora de la comida, en el almuerzo que le preparó iba una nota agregada: "Un almuerzo nutritivo y hecho con amor... Para mi Ranita..."

Y cómo se había enrojecido Will... la vergüenza, la pena, todo... y la sonrisa de Cornelia se fue borrando poco a poco al recordar el resto... ese día por ese motivo habían peleado... otra vez... al principio Cornelia pensaba que todo iba en plan de broma, pero poco a poco notó que todo iba en serio... se disculpó de mil y un maneras... pero Will estaba furiosa... no quería escucharla... solo eso... el detalle, todo... todo se arruinó ese día solo por una frase dicha con buena intención tomada a la mala, y como era de esperarse, Cornelia terminó llorando, no frente a Will, no esa ocasión... se retiró... se encerró en un baño y ahí, sola, dejó que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y los sollozos de su boca, ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta al parecer eterna...

–Ah... ¿Corny? –murmuró Will abriendo los ojos.

–Ah... buenos días, Will... –dijo Cornelia limpiándose los ojos.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–No... Solo soy muy feliz por verte a mi lado... por descubrir que no lo había soñado todo...

Will miró comprensivamente a Cornelia y la abrazó.

–Acostúmbrate...

–Supongo... vamos a vivir juntas... ¿No?

–Si...

–Bien... ¿Quieres que vayamos por tus cosas hoy?

–Pero... ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

–Me temo que tienes razón... bueno... iremos mañana...

–Mejor el fin de semana... digo, si no es que también trabajas.

–No... Esos dos días los tengo libres.

–Bueno... ¿Qué te parece alguno de esos dos días?

–Me perece perfecto, tú di cuando quieres que vayamos por tus cosas e iremos...

Will se ruborizó.

–Pues... si no te parece mal pues... quisiera ir yo a recogerlas... puedo ir a traer algunas cosas hoy y pues... si acabo antes del fin de semana pues qué mejor, ¿No?

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Pues es obvio... si termino de mudarme antes del fin de semana lo podremos pasar como mejor te parezca... podemos ir al cine... o al parque... o de compras... o donde quieras...

–¿Segura que está bien?

–Todo está bien... –dijo Will abrazándola y sonriéndole.

–Pues... si tu lo dices... pero, ¿No quieres que te mande si quiera una camioneta de mudanza? Podría serte útil.

–Eso si te lo agradecería mucho... –dijo Will sonriendo.

–Bueno... me voy a bañar, vaya, es temprano... –murmuró Cornelia.

–Claro que sí... anoche nos dormimos... según creo quince minutos antes de las diez...

Cornelia palideció.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–E-espero que los vecinos no hayan oído nada...

–Estoy segura que no oyeron nada...

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno... ¿Tú los has oído?

–Pues... no...

–¿Lo ves?

Cornelia se dio por vencida.

–Bueno, me voy a bañar... ¿Vienes?

Will sonrió.

Las siete menos veinte de la mañana en punto, Cornelia terminaba de cocinar un desayuno bastante atrayente por el olor, vestía en bata de baño, sonreía, estaba feliz... muy feliz... tener alguien para quien cocinar había sido su sueño desde pequeña... y le alegraba que ese alguien fuera Will.

Ésta última por su parte batallaba con la secadora de cabello, nunca había sido su fuerte, y por alguna extraña razón nunca había podido, por fin se dio por vencida, el olor flotando en el aire la atrajo, dios... olía exquisito... ¿Huevos? Si... un par de huevos fritos con un poco de tocino y mantequilla...

–Vaya... ¿terminaste de usar la secadora? –preguntó Cornelia.

Will solo se había puesto su falda y sostén, llegó junto a Cornelia y la abrazó por la espalda.

–Vaya, vaya... ¿Cuál es el menú del día, chef?

Cornelia rió divertida

–Son Huevos con tocino y mantequilla, no te emociones... si te apetece también hay cereal... jugo... y puedo hacerte unos hot cakes o unos wafl...

Will tomó el rostro de Cornelia y sin dejarla terminar la besó con dulzura, Cornelia cerró sus ojos y se abrazó de Will.

–¿Es posible esto? –pensó Cornelia.

Hasta que el sonido de la mantequilla las sacó de su nube...

–Waaah, se van a quemar... –dijo Cornelia moviéndolos rápido.

–L-lo siento... –dijo Will apenada.

Cornelia le sonrió.

–Niña traviesa... pero da igual... gracias...

–¿Por qué?

–Por quedarte a mi lado aunque recién nos reencontramos... te juro que te haré muy feliz.

–No hace falta, ya soy muy feliz...

–Bueno, entonces trataré de que esa felicidad se prolongue lo más posible...

–Gracias a ti... Corny... tú... en serio no sabes cuanto he cambiado... y así y todo... me abres tu corazón y tu casa... gracias...

–De nada...

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Cornelia volvió lentamente hacia la sartén sonriendo más ampliamente que antes.

–¿Por qué no pones la mesa, niña traviesa?

–Si...

El desayuno transcurrió entre conversaciones amenas, Will halagó la manera de cocinar de Cornelia, ésta le dijo que no era para tanto, y, bueno, para no alargarme demasiado (¿Mas?) he de decir que transcurrió en una nube ese desayuno, en una nube dulce.

A las siete menos cuarto, Prudence, la ayudante de Cornelia apareció tocando la puerta, Will al escuchar los toquidos corrió hacia la habitación, buscó su blusa y se la puso de rápido.

Cuando volvió, Cornelia las presentó, Prudence haciendo gala de su nombre, no hizo observaciones de ningún tipo, había recibido las cartas de Cornelia, ésta por su parte nunca las leyó, solo las lanzaba junto con la demás correspondencia "innecesaria", la mujer a pesar de su prudencia era bastante curiosa, pensó al principio que no serian nada, además gustaba de leer anuncios de "oportunidad de oro", así que pensando que de ese tipo iban las cartas de Will las había abierto, suponía muchas cosas, todas ellas verdad, sabia que Cornelia y Will no eran simples amigas, pero, como dije antes, era muy prudente, no hizo ninguna observación de ningún tipo, además, veía el rostro de Cornelia esa mañana, estaba feliz, deslumbrante, el estrés, todo, había sido disipado rápido, y se alegró, se alegró por ello, solo esperaba que Will fuera la medicina de Cornelia, una medicina contra el tedio... una medicina que la ayudara a vivir otra vez, que le mostrara lo hermoso que era vivir... así seria, pensó, aquella muchachita vestida de falda color púrpura y camisa de manga blanca se veía... "interesante", además de que, por lo que había leído, deducía que era una chica muy sensible... en fin, sonrió al ver a Cornelia feliz.

A las siete cuarenta, Cornelia terminaba de arreglarse, vestía un traje color azul obscuro, bastante sobrio, falda larga, blusa blanca de manga larga con puños abiertos, zapatos de medio tacón también azules y corbata negra.

–Bueno, Will, te dejo mis llaves... supongo que estarás aquí cuando yo regrese...

–Espero que sí... ¿A que hora llegas?

–¿Prudence?

–Cena en la casa de sus padres a las nueve treinta... junta a las siete... buffete a las cinco... –dijo la mujer con precisión casi de computadora.

Cornelia se mordió el labio.

–Como a las once... quizás... ¿No te importa?

Will negó con la cabeza.

–No... Además me da tiempo para traer más de mis cachivaches a tu casa...

–Cierto... Prudence... a partir de hoy... Will va a vivir conmigo, trátala como si fuera yo misma... ayúdala en todo lo que puedas... ah, y ¿Podrías sacar una copia de mis llaves?

–Tengo la replica de seguridad...

–Bueno, pues déjasela... así no dejo mis llaves... luego sacaremos una copia.

–Está bien, señorita...

Y Cornelia salió de su casa para irse a ganar otro día... en fin, trabajo es trabajo, además... tenia un plan maquiavélico en mente... ya quería ver la cara de su padre cuando se lo dijera.

Will se quedó en silencio mirando a la mujer, el silencio se iba haciendo tenso... la verdad no sabia ni qué decirle...

–Mucho gusto, señorita Vandom... mi nombre es Prudence Dickinson.

–Bueno... em... Hola... mi nombre es Willhelmina Vandom...

–Bueno, con su permiso, voy a comenzar mis labores...

–¿Labores?

–Si, tengo que arreglar la recamara de la señorita Hale.

Will abrió los ojos, había un tiradero, ¿Cómo era posible que Cornelia dejara a aquella mujer así como así con todo el desastre que había en la recamara?

Ropa tirada, obviamente la ropa de Cornelia, lo peor de todo... su ropa interior... bueno, solo esperaba que la mujer no fuera mal pensada.

Suspiró.

–Bueno... Ehm... ¿Tiene mucho de conocer a Cornelia? –preguntó Will.

–Casi cinco años... lo que lleva trabajando en el banco...

–¿Y que hace Cornelia para divertirse o a donde va o que?

–La señorita Hale tiene pocos pasatiempos... el mayor de ellos es escuchar música clásica en el reproductor de CDs. A parte de que lee mucho, cuando puede obviamente, cuida su jardín y practica yoga...

–Que aburrida debe estar con esa vida. –pensó Will.

–A propósito... ¿Ya vio usted el jardín de la señorita Hale?

–No... ¿En serio tiene uno en este penthouse.

–Bueno, es cierto que es pequeño, pero, bueno, acompáñeme...

Prudence llevó a Will hasta una antigua terraza que ahora fungía como jardín, asombroso, pensó Will, muchas flores de varios tipos, enredaderas y otras cosas creciendo con esplendor y hermosura, simplemente asombroso.

Había una silla en medio de todo, al lado, una mesa y sobre la mesa un libro.

Will tomó el libro, leyó la cubierta: Así Hablaba Zaratustra, de un tal Friedrich Nietzsche.

–Así que esto hace Corny para pasar el rato...

–Hermoso, ¿Verdad?

–Asombroso, Cornelia siempre tuvo mano con las plantas, es bueno ver que aun no la pierde...

Esa tarde, Will fue a recoger algunas de sus cosas, llegó al departamento que rentaba, lo abrió y miró a su alrededor, después de haber estado en el penthouse de Cornelia, su modesto cuarto le pareció lo mas asqueroso que jamás había visto, y no notó cuánto había caído sino hasta ese mismo instante, latas de cerveza por doquier y porquería y media tirada en el piso, difícil era la decisión de qué llevarse, pero bueno, había que empacar.

Ropa, obviamente toda, dos pantalones de cuero, uno de plastipiel, tres de mezclilla, ¿faldas? La que llevaba puesta y nada más... tres blusas negras (obviamente de botones), cuatro playeras con logos de grupos y tres blusas sin mangas, una negra, una color vino y otra púrpura.

Mas cinco pares de calcetines, cuatro sostenes (¿Para que mas?) tres pantys y cinco boxers... vaya, era todo su contingente.

En dos maletas lo acomodó todo, pero había mas cosas, todos sus libros, cuadernos de dibujos y otros tantos en los que escribía desde letras de canciones, poemas y breves historias, y un solo cuaderno pautado en el que marcaba las notas de las canciones que su mente iba pariendo.

Sus muebles, por un momento quiso llevárselos, pero después pensó que no... Las termitas podrían saltar a los lujosos muebles de Cornelia, y ella no quería eso.

En fin, así y todo volvió al apartamento de Cornelia, el apartamento donde ahora vivía...

En cierta manera se sentía como un parasito... su niña le había abierto la puerta sin pedirle nada más que su promesa de quedarse a su lado para siempre... en cuanto pudiera se pondría a trabajar para pagarle mínimo lo que se comía al día...

Con esos pensamientos, Will se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegó, Prudence había salido, entró en la recamara, la encontró impecablemente limpia, despejada y con sábanas limpias...

Will se ruborizó, ¿Habría podido pensar algo aquella mujer?

Esa noche, en la residencia de los Hale, Harold, Elizabeth y Cornelia cenaban en silencio, Cornelia llevaba fija una idea en la mente, y su padre tenia que escucharla.

–Papá... –habló Cornelia luego de que la cena hubiera concluido.

–¿Dime, hija?

–Puedo hablar contigo...

–Creo que ya lo estamos haciendo, ¿No?

–En tu despacho... tengo algo que quiero decirte...

Harold la miró, si, había intuido bien, desde que Cornelia llegó a casa le había parecido que se comportaba algo rara, y esto le había demostrado que no se equivocaba.

–Bueno...

En el despacho, Harold se sentó en su sillón y Cornelia frente a su imponente escritorio, pensó por un momento ¿Cuántas personas habrían temblado ante ese escritorio? ¿Ante su padre? Ella lo veía tan afable, tan humano... ¿Habría algo así? ¿Algo de qué temerle?

–Bueno, papá... quería pedirte vacaciones...

Harold sonrió.

–Claro... no has tenido desde que comenzaste a trabajar hace cinco años... bueno... son diez días de vacaciones los primeros seis años, luego son doce... o sea que tienes cincuenta días de vacaciones... ¿No irás a disponer de todos, verdad? Estaría perdido sin tu ayuda, hija... –dijo Harold sonriendo.

Cornelia no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, pero luego un pensamiento la volvió a su idea primaria. Ella no había hecho nada malo, así que no tenia por qué sentirse mal...

–No... Unos veinte cuando más...

–Bien, ¿A dónde irás?

–Bueno... quería ver si podrías prestarme la casa de playa, digo, si no es molestia...

–Claro que no... Pero... ¿Vas acompañada?

Cornelia dudó.

–Si...

–Grandioso, ¿Una amiga? ¿O quizás algún chico?

–Pues... un poco de ambos...

–¿?

–Ahhh... –suspiro. –papá... tengo algo que confesarte.

–Lo sabia, estás saliendo con alguien... –dijo Harold sonriendo.

–Si y no...

–¿?

–Bueno, deja de suponer y deja que te cuente... ¿Te acuerdas de Will? Estudiábamos en la preparatoria en el mismo salón.

Harold le dio vueltas al nombre, no, no recordaba a ningún Will de ningún lado.

–No... No recuerdo que hubiera ningún William en tu salón en preparatoria.

Cornelia se mordió el labio.

–Es que no es William... sino... Willhelmina... Will Vandom...

A la velocidad de la luz vino a la mente de Harold la cara de Will.

–Si... pero... no entiendo...

–Will... y yo... estamos viviendo juntas en mi penthouse... Will... Will es mi pareja... mi... mi novia... y yo... quería ir con ella de vacaciones...

Harold se quedó helado... sintió como si su alma se hubiera quedado sola dentro de un congelador durante todo el invierno... inmóvil como una estatua solo podía mirar el rostro de Cornelia el cual lentamente se iba difuminando hasta hacerse borroso.

–¿QUEEEE?

–Ya oíste... es mi novia... y... desde ayer vivimos juntas.

Harold se levantó de golpe del sillón, le dio la espalda a Cornelia y comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

–Ah, es que no entendía muy bien, siento haberte gritado... ¿Y desde hace cuanto son... em... pareja?

–Desde hace cosa de diez años...

–¿Y por qué me entero hasta ahora?

–Porque si te lo decía cuando tenia... digamos dieciséis ibas a pensar que con terapeutas, psicólogos y sabrá dios qué mas podrías lograr que me olvidara de ella... seamos realistas, ibas a pensar que lo nuestro, o era una niñería o que ibas a poder romperlo con facilidad... y no... Ahora tengo veinticinco años... soy una mujer hecha... y creo que como tal puedo estar con Will... con tu permiso o sin él... no pienses que soy grosera... es sólo que quería que lo supieras... y quería saber si podías entenderme... te quiero papá... y quería que fueras participe de mi felicidad...

–¿Y cual es esa felicidad?

–Estar con Will...

–¿Y esa chica te ama? Em... es decir... ¿A ti?

–No entiendo...

–No hablaré más... tráela mañana... quiero hablar con ella...

–Papá no dejaré que le digas o hagas nada...

–Cornelia... sabes bien que igual te hubiera pedido que la trajeras aunque hubiese sido un chico... quiero... quiero saber qué intereses tiene... ya sabes... cosas que un padre debe hacer...

Cornelia entendió.

–Ok, papá... ¿A que hora?

–A las cinco treinta... me aseguraré de que no esté tu madre...

–¿Por qué?

–Quiero hacer esto por mí mismo... después se lo podré decir... no quiero ni imaginar como se va a poner...

Cornelia se entristeció, cierto... ¿Qué iba a pensar mamá?

Esa noche Cornelia llegó al apartamento. Pálida, muda y triste, introdujo las llaves, giró la perilla, algunas cajas estaban por aquí y por allá...

Con suavidad se quitó el saco, se quitó los zapatos, y entró en el dormitorio, todo estaba iluminado por una tenue media luz...

Sonrió, vaya... después de un largo día, la recompensa en casa... ahh... que bello era estar viva... pensó.

Sobre la cama, Will estaba recostada, estaba semidesnuda, a no ser sólo por unos boxers negros con bordes rosas y un sostén negro. Leía algo, una revista... una revista al parecer de música.

–Ya llegué, cariño, ¿Qué lees?

–Nada... una revista...

–¿De?

–Ah, una que compré hace unos años...

–Que bien, ¿Qué tal tu día?

–Mmm, logré pasar casi todas mis cosas... solo deje unos cuantos muebles...

–Cierto, la camioneta... mañana por la mañana llamaré a una agencia de mudanza...

–No hace falta... decidí que mis muebles no valen la pena de ser traídos aquí... están viejos y tienen termitas... si los traigo probablemente se coman tus muebles... y no... Mejor allá que se queden...

–¿Entonces qué trajiste?

–A Susan, mi ropa, mis CDs, mis cuadernos, lápices, libros, revistas... una grabadora, unos pósters, películas... y pues... creo que ya...

Cornelia la miró.

–Cariño...

–¿Dime?

–Fue duro para ti, ¿Verdad?

–¿Eh?

–Quedarte solita...

Will la miró en silencio buscando palabras.

–No te diré que no, porque sí lo fue... mucho... pero... venga... sobreviví, ¿No? Además ahora ya no estoy sola... ahora estoy contigo...

Cornelia la abrazó.

–Apropósito... ¿Dijiste Susan?

–Si... ah, perdón... es que...

Will se levantó de la cama y volvió con una fina funda para guitarra.

–Mira...

Cornelia abrió la funda, una maravillosa guitarra negra estaba en su interior, desconocía casi en su totalidad el mundo de las guitarras, pero la marca GIBSON con letras doradas en la maquinaria obviamente era de cierto renombre, a leguas se veía que era muy fina, pastillas dobles relucientes, cuerdas metálicas en dorado y plateado, clavijas y maquinaria relucientes, y... en fin... toda una belleza.

–¿Por qué Susan?

–¿No te acuerdas?

A la memoria de Cornelia vinieron algunas escenas difuminadas... si... fue el día del cumpleaños de Will, ese día fue a visitarla para darle su regalo y por supuesto un fuerte abrazo de felicitaciones.

Y Will emocionadísima le abrió.

–_Corny... tienes que verla... tienes que verla...! _–_decía Will._

–_¿Qué?_

–_Mamá... mamá me la compró... para mi!_

Y Will le presumió la misma guitarra que ahora, casi ocho años después tenia ante sus ojos, la guitarra del recuerdo y la que estaba mirando eran, por demás, exactamente iguales (no porque fueran la misma, sino porque se veía que Will no la tocaba nunca o muy contadas veces y que cada imperfección que le encontraba se la restauraba sin escatimar nada).

–Vaya... está... como nueva...

–Sigue siendo nueva... nunca quise usarla... no hasta no dominar bien la acústica...

–¿Qué no tocas la eléctrica?

–Si, pero como base tenia que aprender a tocar la acústica, aprendí el método clásico... la guitarra clásica me encantó, pero lo mío es la eléctrica... en cuanto pude compré una eléctrica de uso... y pues... creo que la despedacé anteayer... por lo demás a Susan nunca la he tocado en ningún escenario... no es que no la toque nunca, de vez en cuando la toco... pero después la guardo...

–¿Por qué Susan?

–Porque mi mamá me la dio... y en su honor quise llamarla así... mira...

Will abrió más la funda y Cornelia notó la fotografía de Susan que Will siempre cargaba junto a la guitarra, sus dos más valiosas posesiones.

Cornelia notó la mirada triste de Will al mirar la fotografía, suavemente le puso la mano sobre el hombro, la pelirroja se giró y notó la sonrisa de apoyo de su amada.

–Will... voy a cuidar de ti...

–Y yo de ti... Corny.

Ambas se besaron y sus cuerpos se abrazaron en la penumbra.

Will puso a un lado de la cama la funda tras cerrarla.

Luego, sobre la funda cayó la blusa de Cornelia... luego su falda... después la ropa interior de Will, luego la de Cornelia.

Y bajo las sabanas otra vez se volvieron a encontrar en ese vals dulce e intimo del amor...

Cornelia lo hizo con desesperación, aferrándose con fuerzas a las espaldas de Will, su orgasmo fue agónico, deseado... y liberador.

Cuando su fuego se apagó, se quedó mirando al techo, abrazó a Will y la pegó más contra su pecho.

–Bueno, ahora o nunca... –pensó Cornelia. –Will...

–¿Mmm? –ronroneó Will.

–Te amo...

–Y yo a ti...

–Sabes que yo haría por ti lo que tú quisieras, ¿verdad?

–Sip...

–Y... sabes que si tú quisieras yo le gritaría al mundo que te amo... que eres mi chica y que yo soy la tuya... ¿verdad?

–Ajá...

–Y que si tu mamá viviera y tú decidieras contarle que... somos pareja y tu mamá quisiera hablar conmigo yo iría encantada, ¿verdad?

–OK, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Cornelia se mordió el labio.

–Papá quiere hablar contigo...

Will palideció como un muerto al escucharla.

–¿P-por qué el señor Hale quiere hablar conmigo?

Cornelia abrazó a Will amorosamente.

–Le dije... que tú y yo éramos pareja... que te amo... y que tu a mi...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es mi padre... tiene que saberlo...

Will se quedó en silencio un rato pensando.

–OK... ¿Qué le digo?

–La verdad no lo sé... estoy segura de que no te dirá nada impropio... sabe que no se lo perdonaría nunca... solo vamos... y sé tu misma...

Will movió la cabeza casi por inercia al escuchar a Cornelia decir eso.

–Bien, Corny... pues... si tu padre quiere hablar con Willhelmina Vandom, Willhelmina Vandom se pondrá al servicio de tu padre...

–Gracias, Will...

–No tienes por qué agradecer... sirve que así podremos estar sin ocultarnos de nadie.

–Tu lo has dicho... no quiero esconderme más... quiero que mis papás lo sepan...

Will se entristeció.

–Mami... hubiera querido tanto contártelo... pero bueno... ahora lo sabes... amo a Cornelia Hale... la amo... y voy a hacerla muy feliz... si puedes... échame una mano desde allá arriba, ya sabes lo tonta que soy... y cuídala, y perdóname por nunca habértelo dicho... –pensó Will.

–Lo lamento... me olvidé que tu mamá... –dijo Cornelia.

Will movió la cabeza, sonrió y se abrazó a Cornelia.

–Está bien, no te preocupes... estoy segura que, donde quiera que esté... mamá lo sabe y te quiere... si no, no hubiera permitido que nos reencontráramos... y que estuviéramos así...

–Si... tu mamá debió de haber influido de algún modo para reencontrarnos...

Will abrazó a Cornelia con fuerza.

–Bueno, amor, buenas noches... debemos descansar... –dijo Will al oído de Cornelia. –Mañana será un día largo... –y pensó después con miedo y pesar. –Muuuuy largo...


	5. Chapter 5

Parte V

Der Morgen Danach II

"... Se alargan los días

Ven, te necesito una vez más..."

Rata Blanca

Al día siguiente, Cornelia se levantó a las seis treinta, Will dormía placidamente, después de darle un besito de buenos días a su bella durmiente, se metió a la ducha, se bañó y media hora después salió, abrió su armario y comenzó a escoger su ropa.

A las siete treinta, Will abrió los ojos cansadamente, Cornelia se terminaba de acomodar una corbata azul de satín combinada con un sobrio traje armani negro.

–Buenos días... –murmuró Will.

–Ah, buen día, cariño, disculpa que no te despertara, pero te ves lindísima mientras duermes, además se veía que dormías tan rico que no quise despertarte...

–Gracias, mi niña... pero... ¿Qué hora es?

–Las siete treinta y cuatro...

–Vaya... a excepción de ayer, jamás me había despertado tan temprano...

–Si quieres sigue durmiendo, le diré a Prudence que te prepare lo que se te antoje para desayunar... yo voy de salida...

Will, que había cerrado los ojos y se había vuelto a tapar con la sábana para seguir durmiendo abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó.

–Cierto... pobre Corny, debe irse a trabajar desde temprano para que... bueno... para que comamos... yo no me puedo quedar haraganeando mientras ella trabaja duro... –pensó Will metiéndose a la ducha.

–¿Te vas a bañar?

–Si... ya se me quitó el sueño...

–¿Dije algo malo?

–No, cariño, al contrario... –dijo Will abriendo la llave del agua fría.

Cornelia tomó su portafolio y se dispuso a salir.

–Me voy, cariño... no se te olvide que a las cinco voy a pasar por ti para ir a hablar con papá... yo te llamo cuando esté afuera... ¿OK?

–Si... amor... estaré esperándote...

Cornelia salió. Prudence estaba en la cocina, luego de recibir las instrucciones del día se dispuso a iniciar sus labores de aseo.

Will salió del baño veinte minutos después envuelta en una toalla, salió al dormitorio y buscó su ropa.

–Oye, Pru... em... si te puedo llamar Pru, ¿Verdad?

–Por supuesto, señorita Vandom, todos mis amigos me llaman así.

–Perfecto... y tu puedes llamarme Will, todos mis amigos me dicen así...

–Está bien señorita Will...

Will puso cara de enfado, vio a la mujer y supuso que hiciera lo que hiciera no le quitaría el "señorita", además le gustaba que le dijera así... por alguna extraña razón la hacia sentir importante.

–Bueno, Pru... ¿Y mi ropa?

–La metí a la lavadora... bueno... toda excepto sus pantalones de cuero...

–Perfecto... pásame unos... ¿Metiste todas mis blusas?

–Todas menos ésta... –dijo Prudence extendiéndole unos pantalones y una playera con un logo enorme de Ramones sobre el pecho.

Buscó ropa interior y le dio pena preguntar, aunque así y todo tuvo que preguntar.

–¿Y... lo demás?

–Ropa interior, supongo... pues...

Y Will se encontró en la incomoda situación de que no había... (Limpia)

–Espero que Corny no se vaya a molestar...

Will tomó del cajón de Cornelia unas pantys negras lisas y un sostén blanco.

–Voy a salir, Pru...

–¿No va a desayunar?

El estomago de Will gruñó.

–Esto... jaja... sí... se me olvidaba... ¿Qué hay?

–La señorita Cornelia dijo que lo que usted gustara...

Will se relamió los labios.

A las nueve de la mañana, Will vestida con pantalones de cuero, botas altas y una playera holgada de The Ramones salía del complejo habitacional.

Prudence le había dado la dirección de la plaza comercial donde Cornelia hacia sus compras, iba a ir de compras, cierto era, no podía ir a encontrarse con el padre de Corny con esas garras... no... seguro que el señor Hale primero le lanzaba a sus guardaespaldas antes que dejar a Cornelia lanzarse a sus brazos, peor aun con esa facha...

Entró en el elevador, una familia de tres a parte de ella ocupaba aquel espacio.

Un hombre maduro, una mujer entre los treinta y tantos o cuarenta y algo... acompañados de una niña de unos diez.

Para que mentir, la pequeña se le quedó mirando con insistencia a Will, bueno, pensó, es probable que ésta pequeña no tenga la oportunidad de ver gente vestida como yo a diario (sin estar tras las rejas claro está).

Irónicamente, la pequeña a conforme la veía mas detenidamente comenzaba a sonreírle.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

–Catherine... te he dicho que no hables con gente extraña...

–Vaya... –pensó Will. –en mis tiempos se decía "No hables con extraños", ahora es con "gente extraña" bah, ni que tuviera la peste...

El elevador llegó hasta la planta baja, Corny vivía en un despreocupado piso diez... alto... como ella... pensó Will.

Cuando la pequeña y sus padres bajaron del elevador, la niña volteó y miró a Will como queriendo seguirla viendo.

–Me llamo Will... Catherine... –le dijo Will en un susurro que sólo la pequeña escuchó.

Y sonrió, sonrió al ver como el rostro de la niña se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

Las diez de la mañana con quince minutos rayaban en el reloj de la enorme plaza comercial Central Luxury de Heatherfield.

Will buscaba un cajero automático, se había asegurado de llevar la tarjeta, por primera vez desde que Susan se fue se había decidido a sacar dinero _"del fondo"._

Si... del fondo que Susan había dejado para la universidad de Will.

Hasta que lo encontró... si... del mismo banco...

Sacó sólo cincuenta euros... con eso... pensó...

–Mami... perdóname por tocar el fondo para mi futuro... pero... bueno... mi futuro... empieza hoy... mírame, mamá... voy a luchar por lo que amo... no te voy a defraudar...

Y caminó hacia una zapatería, había un intendente afuera, vestía de pantalones de vestir negros, camisa de manga larga blanca, un saco color azul y un gafete.

–Vaya... hasta los intendentes son guapos... –pensó Will al mirarlo mas detenidamente.

Alto, delgado, tipo atlético (del tipo gimnasta no del tipo levantador de pesas), mirada profunda de esmeraldas, cabello negro largo sujeto en una cola de caballo, rasgos finos y boca bien delineada.

–Hola... –murmuró Will.

–A sus órdenes... –dijo el intendente.

–Esto... busco zapatos elegantes...

–Vino al lugar correcto, bienvenida a Jayme's, entre por favor.

Will veía que había elegancia en todo, hasta en los sillones, se sintió mal, fuera de lugar, pero en fin, solo un maldito par de zapatos y un vestido y se largaba...

–¿De qué tipo de zapatos buscaba?

Will lo miró detenidamente, pudo leer en su cara como en un libro, bien, pensó.

–Bueno... imagínate que tienes que cenar con el papá de tu novia y no quieres que piense que eres un parasito... antes bien, quieres darle una buena impresión...

–Ajá...

–¿Qué usarias?

El chico (porque no tendría mas que unos diecinueve años) soltó una risita contenida.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Will enfadándose.

–Bueno... para empezar, si quisiera impresionar al padre de mi novia YO no me pondría zapatos de chica... a menos que EN SERIO quisiera impresionarlo...

Will se enrojeció hasta lo blanco de los ojos.

–Me refería... a si tu fueras yo...

–Lo siento, entendí, bueno... ¿Qué tanto quiere impresionar al papá de su... em... novia...

–Pues... mucho... supongo... es una persona muy fina...

–¿Qué tan fina?

–¿Conoces a los Hale?

El chico abrió los ojos...

–Por supuesto... ah... (Suspiro), bueno, en seguida le muestro unos pares...

El chico volvió con seis pares diferentes.

–Bueno... mire...

–Tutéame... no soy tan vieja como el resto de tu clientela...

–Está bien, pues bueno, tú dirás...

Will notó que el chico tenía buen gusto para zapatos de chica.

–¿Compras zapatos de chica muy seguido?

–No, pero acompañaba a mi novia a sus compras... y ella sabe escoger bien...

–¿Hay una afortunada?

–Si... curiosamente es de la familia Hale... –dijo el chico sonriendo con melancolía.

Will lo miró, sus ojos se prendieron como llamas infernales.

–Como me digas que es Cornelia te rompo el hocico aunque me lleven a la cárcel... –pensó Will.

–Lillian... no sé si la conozcas...

–Ahhhhhh!

Will no se lo esperaba, vaya que tenia suerte Lillian, un chico bastante respetable, bastante agradable (ahora sí, ¿Verdad?)

–Ah, pero se fue a estudiar arte a Versalles en Francia el Verano pasado... en fin... aquí la esperaré... por eso es que sé de zapatos y de la familia Hale... no sabia que tuvieran un hijo varón...

–¿Eh?

–Supongo que tu novio es de la familia Hale...

–Ah... no... Era una pregunta hipotética... esto... no es de esa familia, solo que es de una familia igual de distinguida... si... eso...

–Vaya... pues venga, échale un ojo a estos pares... seguro hay alguno que te sirve...

Will fue descartando uno a uno todos los pares de zapatos, mientras tanto, el chico la observaba cada vez más y más, hasta que de pronto su duda se convirtió en una certeza.

–Sabia que te había visto... tú eres Will... la Vocalista y guitarra líder de Kandrakar... ¿Verdad?

–La misma, ¿Por...?

El chico apretó los puños de la emoción.

–Por nada... soy uno de tus fans... lastima de lo del Bloody Pleasures...

–Bah, esos tipejos no valen la pena...

El chico se le acercó y le murmuró al oído.

–La verdad, no compres aquí, todo está a precios súper cargados... aquí cerca hay otra plaza, seguro que con lo que te iban a costar estos zapatos te compras unos iguales mas un cambio de ropa, digo, por si solo los ibas a usar una vez...

A Will le pareció perfecta la idea, además no quería malgastar el dinero de Susan en zapatos que podía encontrar más baratos.

–Bueno, pero dime bien donde está porque no conozco muy bien ésta parte de la ciudad.

–Dame diez minutos y yo te llevo...

–OK.

El chico se metió en el área de empleados y Will se quedó mirando los aparadores.

–Que precios más absurdos... –pensó. –¿Y aquí compra su ropa Cornelia? Quien como ella...

En el área de empleados:

–Te digo que es la misma, Will, de Kandrakar... y la voy a acompañar a comprar ropa...

–Man, ¿Y que hongo con Lillian?

–Venga, es diferente, a mi Lillian la amo, pero ésta chava toca genial la guitarra... le voy a pedir su autógrafo...

–No seas mala onda y pídele uno para mí, ¿Va?

–Solo si me cubres una hora.

–Córrele, y mas te vale que solo sea una, ¿Oíste? UNA NADA MÁS...

–Simón... –dijo el chico dejando su gafete.

Y salió, Will lo esperaba.

Cornelia por su parte llegó a su trabajo, observaba cómo el tiempo transcurría más y mas lento... al dar las diez estaba muerta de tedio en su oficina, no podía ni siquiera huir, junta a las once, revisión de contratos a las dos, y a las cinco... huuu, visitar a su padre, con Will...

–Diablos... jamás había deseado tanto que el tiempo se parara más que ahora... –pensó.

Intentó beber su café pero el hastío la había dejado en un estado casi comatoso. Así hasta que el interfono la hizo saltar de susto.

–Señorita Hale, los accionistas están aquí.

–S-sí... ya voy...

Cornelia sacó una toalla húmeda y se limpió el cuello y la frente, tenía que despejar su mente, no quería ningún error en esa junta, además de que los accionistas aquellos eran como sus sinodales, tenía que actuar profesional, tenia que sonar profesional, tenia que ser profesional, sus asuntos personales se quedaban afuera... pero... ¡CARAJO! Entre ellos iba a estar la mirada acosadora de su padre, Y TENER QUE LIDIAR CON ÉL TANTO EN EL TRABAJO COMO EN SU VIDA PERSONAL YA LA JODÍA BASTANTE.

–Cálmate, Cornelia, tu puedes... tu eres grande y ellos no... Venga... –se dijo a sí misma disponiéndose a ir a su junta.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué cuenta Lillian? –preguntó Will.

–¿Eh? ¿Conocías a Lillian?

–Pues... no así tanto como conocerla... la recuerdo cuando era una pequeña de unos siete u ocho años... era... soy intima de su hermana, Cornelia...

–Ya veo... pues... que te puedo decir... la conocí en secundaria, desde entonces me enamoré de ella... me le declaré en tercero... anduvimos toda la prepa... y luego se fue a estudiar arte a Francia... ah, bueno, aquí la espero...

Will lo miró con tristeza, justo como ella había dejado a Cornelia.

–Pero supongo que tu la amas, ¿No?

–Con el alma...

–A propósito, no sé tu nombre aún...

–Lo siento, qué modales los míos, me llamo Iván...

–Bueno, ya me conoces, supongo...

–Seh, chido tu grupo, tocan bastante chido... cuando puedo y no tengo que trabajar al otro día veo donde van a tocar y si puedo voy...

–¿En serio te late Kandrakar?

–¿Latirme? Yo diría que un poco más...

–No se ve que seas... banda... tu sabes...

–Es el uniforme... me hace ver diferente, deberías verme sin él...

–¿Es una proposición indecorosa acaso?

–No... –dijo el chico ruborizándose. –Yo... esto...

–Era broma, niño... no te lo tomes así... –dijo Will riendo.

–B-bueno... mira, llegamos...

Dentro de la plaza, Iván le mostró a Will locales de ropa y zapatos de buen gusto a precios accesibles, con un poco de su asesoría y del instinto femenino (si es que aun le quedaba algo de eso) de Will la tarde llegó para encontrarse con que Will ya tenia lista su indumentaria para la hora de la verdad.

–Bueno, Iván... me alegra haberte conocido... espero verte en una de nuestras tocadas pronto...

–Simón, júralo... apropósito, espero que tu galán no sea un obstáculo para tu música... ya sabes, las tocadas acá, chido...

Will se quedó petrificada... cierto... las tocadas... Cornelia... en fin... ya pensaría en ello.

–No... No creo que se moleste por nada... seria cuestión... pues de que me acompañara y... nada mas...

–No es de la banda, ¿Verdad? –dijo Iván cambiando de expresión.

–No...

–Ni tampoco es "banda"...

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Por la cara que pusiste... no le late la onda que tienes, ¿Verdad?

–No... No lo sé...

–Bueno, creo que estoy siendo muy metiche... así que, perdóname... me regreso a mi trabajo, ¿Sabes como llegamos?

–Si... de aquí... me voy a... al depa...

Iván la vio alejarse.

–Cierto... el bendito autógrafo... Oye... Will...

A las dos de la tarde, Cornelia se frotaba las sienes en su oficina, jamás había sentido una sala de reunión tan tensa como la de la que acababa de salir... el silencio en esa junta, fuera de sus palabras era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo...

Y su padre, jamás la había atacado tanto, por lo general siempre la apoyaba, pero ese día... ese día fue todo aplastante, estaba muy estresada, no necesitaba lo de la tarde para terminar el día...

–Aguanta, Cornelia, unas horas mas... luego unos días... y estarás en la playa... si... en la playa privada de la casa de playa con Will... si... eso... imaginémonos esos días... si... el sol... el mar... la playa... la arena... Will... y Will en traje de baño... si... y después solo Will... si... eso es... –pensaba.

–Señorita Hale. Llamó el notario, se retrasa por el tráfico.

–Me llevan los cien mil infiernos... –pensó Cornelia.

–¿Le llevo los contratos?

–¿Para qué demonios quiero yo los contratos sin el notario, señorita Stevens?

–Usted disculpe, señorita Hale...

Cornelia se frotó con más fuerza las sienes.

Por su parte, Will temblaba camino a casa, era cierto, Cornelia no permitiría que siguiera con sus tocadas... ¿Verdad? No... Cornelia no haría una cosa semejante... además no quería pensar en ello, de momento ya tenia un enorme dolor de cabeza llamado Harold Hale, el padre de Cornelia, tenia que arreglarse a las mil maravillas, tenia que mostrarle que no era una cualquiera, menos una interesada que sólo buscaría a Cornelia por su dinero... jajaja, era una posibilidad, pensaba Will, es posible que el viejo pensara algo así...

–Bueno, no quiero alardear, pero si es necesario sabrá que tengo... quizás sea poco... pero tengo... –pensaba Will.

En el penthouse, le dieron las cuatro entre que comía, se bañaba y se arreglaba... Prudence la ayudó a arreglarse el vestido que, en sí, era de una pieza, el cuello fusionaba una mezcla entre cuello y tirantes caídos en los hombros bastante lindos, todo el conjunto era negro, bastante bien para ir a saludar al padre de tu novia, pensó divertida Will.

La falda al parecer iba en capas, la primera capa quedaba justo a medio muslo, la segunda dos dedos mas abajo y la tercera a la altura de las rodillas, igual en tela de algodón satinado.

–Diablos, parece disfraz de Halloween... –pensó Will.

–Vaya, le sienta bastante bien, señorita Will...

–¿Crees, Pru?

–Si... ¿Va a una fiesta?

–No... Mas bien a un funeral... (El mío)

–Le sienta bien, es un estilo sobrio, pero, aunque le sienta a las mil maravillas... podría vérsele mejor...

–¿Cómo? ¿Volviéndome a hacer?

–No... Si agregamos un prendedor de éste lado del cuello (o manga), una media pinza aquí... unas medias... un listón blanco acá... y... listo...

Will se descubrió maravillada ante el espejo.

–Vaya... eres milagrosa a parte de todo...

–No, sólo llevo casi cinco años de servir a la señorita Hale.

Will se sonrojó, cierto, Corny se distinguía por su buen gusto al vestir, era obvio que esa buena mujer supiera algo si no es que mucho acerca de cómo combinar y arreglar atuendos.

Y así dieron las cuatro cuarenta y cinco, Will estaba sentada en la sala del penthouse esperando la llamada de Cornelia, el corazón le palpitaba, se había puesto perfume, solo una ligera capa de maquillaje supervisado por su nueva asesora en modas (Prudence) y solo le quedaba esperar.

Pensó en lo que le diría al padre de Cornelia, aunque obviamente, tendría que esperar a que llegara la tan temida hora para poder contestarle todas sus dudas, Dios, quiso tener los poderes de Irma para manipular las preguntas... cierto... ¿Qué seria del resto de sus amigas?

Eso comenzaba a preguntarse cuando...

–Señorita Will, la señorita Cornelia al teléfono.

Will respondió el teléfono que Prudence le había tendido.

–Corny, en seguida bajo...

–Rápido... –murmuró Cornelia enfadada del otro lado de la línea.

Viene enojada... pensó Will... Y MUCHO...

–Si, Corny...

Will bajó al estacionamiento, adentro del auto de Cornelia, la tensión se sentía densa... tanto que Will hubiera podido darle una mordida si hubiese querido...

–¿Estas enojada, cariño? –preguntó Will subiéndose al auto.

Cornelia suspiro sin mirarla, no quería que Will la viera mal, después de todo, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, en absoluto de nada...

–No, amor, es solo que fue un día difícil en la oficina...

Cornelia se giró para ver de frente a Will, con asombro nada disimulado, notó lo hermosa que su amada se veía.

–D-disculpa... estoy esperando a mi novia y... pues... –murmuró Cornelia incrédula mirando a Will.

Will se ruborizó.

–Soy yo, Corny... venga, solo me cambié de ropa... A propósito... ¿Qué te parezco? –preguntó Will.

–Hermosa... –respondió Cornelia.

Cinco treinta y ocho, en la casa de los Hale.

–Papá... aquí estamos... –murmuró Cornelia presentándose.

–Bien, ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Harold.

Will salio de detrás de Cornelia.

–M-mucho gusto, señor Hale... yo soy Willhelmina Vandom...

–Creo... que mi hija ya me había dicho su nombre...

Will se cohibió.

–Ud. Disculpe...

–Cornelia... hay unas tazas de té en el salón... ve por ellas, por favor... –murmuró Harold.

–Si... papá...

Cornelia salió del despacho, el ambiente tras su salida fue aun mas tenso que cuando estaba.

–Bueno, jovencita... ¿A que se dedica?

–Y-yo... soy artista... –dijo Will.

–¿Artista?

–Si... yo... soy guitarrista en un grupo...

–¿Qué grupo es ese?

–Pues... se llama Kandrakar...

–¿Kandrakar? ¿Qué tocan?

–P-pues... dudo que conozca el género... además... no es el único grupo en el que participo...

–¿No?

–No... Toco... toco la guitarra clásica...

–¿En qué sinfónica?

–De momento en ninguna... pero no pierdo esperanzas de tocar a nivel profesional...

Harold se giró para mirar a Will.

Aquella chica no le dio para nada ninguna buena impresión, los mechones púrpuras... hasta el mismo atuendo, Harold se preguntó si aquella chica solo estaría jugando con Cornelia, o si solo la querría por su dinero... bueno... pronto lo averiguaría...

–Jovencita... ¿Sabe? No nací ayer, se que usted, si dice que es guitarrista, no es para nada guitarrista clásica, antes bien, de esos artistítas que tocan en tugurios de mala muerte... sabe usted que no puedo dejar que mi linda niña ande con ninguna persona de esa calaña... así que... le haré una pregunta que sé que encontrará interesante... ¿Cuánto quiere por dejar en paz a mi niña?

–¿Qué?

–Oyó bien... cuanto porque salga de la vida de Cornelia... usted es escoria... nada a comparación de ella... gente como usted solo quiere dinero... bueno, pues yo quiero dárselo...

–Sabe, señor Hale... –dijo Will decidida. –Si soy una "artistíta" de ese tipo y Cornelia me acepta así, pues creo que, disculpándome por la grosería, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, antes bien le agradezco por quererme tal cual soy... y lamento si usted tiene algo que objetar...

–Es solo que una persona como usted no tiene nada que ofrecerle...

–Oh, pero lo tengo. –dijo Will picada. –tengo mas de lo que usted se imagina...

–Me alegra que diga eso, así no será tan difícil darle a Cornelia la noticia...

–¿Cuál?

–De que se ha quedado sin trabajo... sin herencia... sin el penthouse... sin nada que yo le pudiera haber dado o que le haya dado... –dijo Harold decidido.

Will se mordió el labio, no de coraje por si misma, sino por Cornelia, se veía que había luchado tanto por lo que tenia que le dolía que por su culpa lo hubiera perdido.

–Señor Hale... lamento oír eso... no por mi, por supuesto, sino por su comportamiento tan infantil, con todo respeto... puede quitarle todo a Cornelia, si su miedo es que la quiera por su dinero, deje que le diga que no me importa... la querría aunque no tuviera un centavo... y aunque usted no lo crea... yo tengo algo guardado, quizás no sea tanto como lo que usted le ha dado... pero tengo que darle muchas cosas... no solo un puesto elegante en el mejor banco de Heatherfield, no, sino todo mi amor, toda mi devoción, con todo respeto... yo le daré lo que a su lado nunca tuvo... toda mi atención, todo mi cariño, todo mi amor... la consolaré cuando esté triste, la haré reír cuando lo necesite... la abrazaré cuando lo necesite... la amaré siempre... y la escucharé cuando quiera hablarme, dígame, señor Hale... ¿Cuánto cuesta eso? Y yo le pondré un precio... ninguno que usted con sus millones pueda pagar... porque es lo que le daré incondicionalmente y siempre que ella lo necesite... ¿Oyó? Porque la amo... la amo como a mi vida misma... no... Más que a mi vida... y si Cornelia quiere dejarme por miedo a quedarse sin trabajo... a quedarse sin nada... pues no intentaré nada, pero si así y todo, Cornelia quiere venir conmigo... sepa que no la rechazaré... antes bien intentaré darle todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz...

Cornelia escuchaba todo del otro lado de la puerta esperando el momento oportuno para entrar.

–Aquí está el té... –dijo Cornelia.

–Cornelia, querida, que bueno que llegas, tú "novia" y yo discutíamos los términos en los cuales te iba a desheredar...

Cornelia se enfureció.

–Bueno, si así lo quieres venga, que así sea... desherédame... así podré estar con Will a mis anchas... escuché algo de su conversación... y quiero que sepas, papá... que esa amenaza no me da miedo... antes bien, me espolea para irme con Will y dejarte... a ver si con todo tu dinero te compras otra hija... ¿Sabes? No le tengo miedo al trabajo, tengo un currículum impecable... puedo encontrar trabajo en cualquier banco que quiera... tal vez no con el mismo salario tan jugoso ni con las prestaciones que me ofreces, sé que quizás sea duro... pero estaré bien... si a mi lado está ella... mi todo... mi amor... mi Will...

Harold les dio la espalda, una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios, tenia una extraña sensación de deja vu...

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras de Cornelia se hizo insoportable, tanto ella como Will querían romperlo a como diera lugar.

Hasta que unas palmadas lo rompieron, ni Cornelia ni Will se las esperaban, Harold había empezado a aplaudir.

–Bravo... excelente... ni yo podría haber hablado mejor... –dijo Harold quien se volvió con una gran sonrisa. –te felicito, Cornelia, hija... veo que vas en serio con esa chica... y usted, jovencita, veo, sin miedo a equivocarme, que ama a mi niña al punto de cargar con ella si hiciera falta sin dinero y sin nada... les doy mi bendición, Cornelia, hija... mañana te espero en el trabajo, y usted, jovencita, mis felicitaciones... acaba de aprobar un examen riguroso de personalidad...

Will miró a Cornelia y viceversa, estaban confundidas ¿Una farsa? ¿Todo eso había sido una farsa?

–P-papá... entonces... tú...

–Tu abuelo, el padre de tu madre me hizo la misma pregunta hace años... y respondí casi exactamente igual que tu novia hace un momento... las felicito... pues... les preguntaría cuando es la boda... pero... bueno... supongo que eso tendrá que quedar así...

Will, quien se había levantado de su sillón para enfrentar a Harold cayó al suelo con una risita nerviosa jugueteando en sus labios.

–¿Entonces? ¿Puedo estar con su hija?

–Si... a partir de hoy eres parte de nuestra familia, en hora buena, Willhelmina Vandom... bueno... ¿Pasamos a la mesa? Me estoy muriendo de hambre... –dijo Harold.

–¿Y qué hay de mamá...? –preguntó Cornelia.

–Yo me encargaré de darle la noticia a tu madre... no te preocupes... ahora discutamos cuando van a comenzar tus vacaciones...

Cornelia se cubrió el rostro, Will lloró de emoción, Harold les sonrió y así toda aquella escena tan temida para Will llegó a su fin con un fin muy inesperado...

Esa noche, Will y Cornelia regresaron de la casa de los Hale sonrientes, aliviadas y completamente fascinadas... el padre de Cornelia resultó ser mas comprensivo de lo que se habían imaginado... salieron de ahí temprano, a las diez de la noche ambas entraban en la alcoba.

Will se dejó caer sobre la cama.

–No te vayas a dormir... –dijo Cornelia guiñándole el ojo.

–Entonces ven, y mantenme despierta... –dijo Will insinuante.

–Déjame darme primero un baño... estuve muy tensa... solo no te vayas a dormir... te prometo que valdrá la pena... –dijo Cornelia. –Ah, y desnúdate de una vez...

Will se relamió los labios, aguardó a Cornelia como ésta se lo había pedido... en cuanto Cornelia entró en el cuarto de baño, Will se desnudó, quedó únicamente en pantys y medias, esperando bajo las sabanas, antes de acostarse dobló cuidadosamente su ropa y la colocó sobre una cesta.

Con ansias, con ganas aguardó Will, los dulces botones que coronaban sus senos estaban ansiosos, duros, ávidos... descaradamente apuntando hacia delante, Will jadeaba mientras escuchaba las llaves del agua... quiso entrar al baño, pero seguro Cornelia tendría algo preparado... algo de su estilo...

Y su intuición no le falló, Cornelia salió vestida con un sexy camisón rosa de encajes, de tela muy suave y transparente, debajo llevaba un porta bustos de algodón, un sujetador de encajes en blanco, unas pantys de hilo dental blancas, el elástico era una cadenilla plateada que brillaba con la media luz, de la cual colgaban de manera bastante sexy dos pequeños excesos haciéndola lucir mas que deseable, el sujetador era coronado por unas hermosas medias blancas con holanes, y como detalle fino, sus manos estaban ataviadas con unos suaves guantes blancos también con holanes, su cabello (el cual Will supuso se había secado en el baño), brillaba al parecer mas dorado, toda ella era una diosa, lip gloss en sus labios le terminaba de dar una apariencia brillante, inocente pero endiabladamente deliciosa.

–Hola... lamento la demora...

Will se quedó sin habla. Cornelia por su parte se aproximó con pasos felinos y sensuales hacia la cama, hizo de lado las sabanas y subió sobre el cuerpo tembloroso y anhelante de Will.

Sus labios se unieron en la obscuridad de la habitación.

–Te amo, Willhelmina Vandom...

–Y... yo a ti... Cornelia Hale... yo también te amo...

Las pieles trémulas de ambas se acariciaron, la suavidad del camisón acarició el vientre desnudo de Will, la suave tela que cubría los pechos de su amada terminaron de estimular sus ya de por si excitados botones de amor.

Los besos en los labios fueron largos, lentos, profundos... sus lenguas se entrelazaban y creaban el dulce juego del amor en el encierro de sus labios.

Las manos de Will, expertas, acariciaron con ternura el cuerpo de su amada... suave, suave... como tocando una balada... Cornelia era un hermoso instrumento en sus manos, y con sus dedos expertos comenzó a sacarle una sinfonía de jadeos, melodías de deseo...

Cornelia por su parte lamia el cuello de Will, mordía ocasionalmente sus hombros, le encantaba sentir su fuerza... su dureza... y a la vez su ternura y su dulzura...

Le marcaba con fuerza sus dedos en su espalda... su espalda dura... ancha... como la de un chico... pero con la delicadeza de una chica... y sus jadeos... sus besos... sus caricias... su forma de hacer el amor... dios... como amaba Cornelia esos momentos en los que se amaban con locura.

El camisón desapareció... luego el porta-bustos... Will besaba los pechos de Cornelia... pasaba su lengua por sus alborotados botones... friccionaba con fuerza y dulzura las redondeces de sus dulces frutas de pecado...

Hasta que por fin sus sexos se unieron agónicamente...

Cornelia estaba bajo Will, besándole los pechos, amasando con fuerza irreflexiva y deseo las compuertas de Sodoma...

Will jadeaba, jadeaba y quería escuchar más de los dulces jadeos y gemidos de su dulce Cornelia, le encantaba escucharla gemir, casi todos sus Orgasmos eran producidos por los jadeos de Cornelia, sus gemidos le provocaban un placer mas allá de cualquier palabra o acto...

Y la veía, radiante, jadeante, anhelante... arreglada con finas prendas que sólo ella había visto... Cornelia se lo había asegurado... ella era la primera... de todo... y le encantaba eso... creía eso... le creería cualquier cosa a su dulce musa...

–Me voy a venir... Corny...

–Hazlo... yo... ya lo hice... hazlo por favor...

Will se irguió, apretó sus dientes con fuerza, pensó que no era justo... Will gozaba con los gemidos de Cornelia... era justo que ésta a su vez hiciera lo propio... no había por qué contenerse... ¿Quién las escuchaba? Nadie... solo el silencio...

–Ahhh... eres magnifica... divina... amor... amor mío... –jadeó Will viniéndose monumentalmente...

Cornelia la abrazó con fuerza, sus sexos se pegaron más... y el dulce amor líquido de Will se anidó dentro de Cornelia... ésta jadeó, se arqueó con placer para sentir más... y se retorció con dulzura y sensualidad emitiendo suaves sonidos entre inocentes e incitantes...

La pelirroja cayó sobre su amada, sus labios se volvieron a unir... y sus lenguas se entrelazaron una vez más... la rubia a su vez enredó con las piernas a su amor para aprisionarla bien y no dejarla ir...

–Te amo... Will...

Will le besó el cuello y fue bajando hasta posarse sobre los pechos de su amada.

Cornelia sintió la succión en la punta de su seno... enternecida abrazó a Will, le acarició el cabello húmedo en sudor, y sonrió satisfecha.

Cerró sus ojos... suspiro y se relajó... qué diferencia de hace unas horas, el estrés se había ido... decididamente un buen día... pensó Cornelia hasta que dejó de sentir las caricias de Will, abrió los ojos y miró a su dulce pelirroja la cual se había quedado dormida... su respiración era mas lenta... una fina película de sudor aun cubriéndole el cuerpo. Dulce, pensó... a pesar de todo... es una chica... mi chica... pensó.

Luego cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir luego de un día muy largo.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte VI

Preludio Obsesivo

"... Besar tu cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies

Mostrarle algo a mi existir..."

Rata Blanca

El día siguiente, Cornelia abrió los ojos faltando diez minutos para las siete, el día anterior había sido mas cansado de lo que se imaginó, luego la sesión con su amada la había dejado mas cansada aun... tenia que admitirlo, Will era una fiera.

A propósito de Will, sorpresivamente Cornelia notó que no estaba a su lado... hasta que escuchó un canturrear en la cocina... sonrió, seguro le estaba preparando el desayuno.

Intentó levantarse, debía bañarse, vestirse y desayunar para irse al trabajo... le esperaba un día duro otra vez... tenia que dejar su reemplazo...

–Pronto, Cornelia... pronto no tendrás que hacer esto... solo relajarte... con ella... con tu niña...

Como dije, Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo le dolía, los músculos de la espalda, del pecho, piernas y vientre le dolían... ¿Por qué?

Ah, claro... las sesiones con Will... por lo que se veía se cansaba más de lo que notaba.

Jadeó cansada... nunca, en los cinco años que ya había trabajado en el banco, jamás se había sentido tan indispuesta para ir a trabajar... casi todos los días lo llevaba haciendo, era casi automático... levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar e ir a trabajar... trabajar todo el día hasta la hora de cerrar, a las cinco, después, lo que la agenda dictara... al final del día llegar, desvestirse, darse otro baño y a la cama.

Qué monótona se estaba haciendo la vida, y ella ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que comenzó a desconectarse del mundo... era joven... y tenia mas que muchos... su vida podría haber sido bastante feliz... aunque no lo había sido... sino hasta que llegó ella... Will... su niña... para hacerla completamente feliz...

Quizás seria que ahora notaba el cansancio y abatimiento de esos cinco años sin descanso.

–Buenos días, mi bella durmiente... es hora de abrir los ojos y brillar... –saludó Will abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Will llevaba una bandeja, un desayuno en cama... como una princesa... Cornelia sonrió, jamás, aunque tuviera lo que tenia jamás se había dado el lujo de desayunar en cama.

–Buen día, Will... pero... ya es tarde... son las siete... tengo que estar en el trabajo a las ocho.

–No te preocupes... adelanté tu reloj... son las seis... no te preocupes y desayuna tranquilamente...

Cornelia sonrió. Si... Will había llegado para hacer su vida más interesante, más brillante, más feliz.

Will había adelantado el reloj... eran las seis de la mañana... Cornelia cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe... si eran las seis... eso quería decir que Will se había levantado muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno.

–Will... ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

–A las cinco, creo... no quería despertarte y ya no tenia sueño así que me metí a la cocina y te preparé un rico desayuno...

–No debiste... eres la princesa de mi casa... no tienes por qué...

–Venga, no digas esas cosas... además lo hice gustosa... me gusta ayudarte, aunque sea en esto... mientras consigo un trabajo, claro está... aunque he pensado en buscar a mis colegas para ir consiguiendo tocadas... no nos pagan mucho... pero ya es algo... –dijo Will sonriéndole.

–Will... jamás... jamás permitiré que vuelvas a esa vida...

Will se quedó perpleja.

–Pero... es que tengo que traer dinero a casa... además me gusta tocar... tengo que tocar...

–No... No tienes qué... el lunes nos vamos de vacaciones... para descansar un mes... luego de ese mes, cuando regrese mas relajada... me pondré a trabajar duro... y tu a estudiar la universidad... ¿Dices que no la terminaste?

–No...

–Entonces te inscribirás en una... en la mejor... yo pagaré todo si es necesario... pero no te permitiré volver a esa vida... no volverás a tocar en esos tugurios para esa gente... serás una gran profesionista... y no vuelvas a hacer esto... –señalando el desayuno. –no me lo tomes a mal... pero si te traje aquí es porque no quiero que hagas el menor esfuerzo... si quieres hacerlo... si quieres ayudarme... entonces estudia... supérate...

Will se entristeció, recordó a Iván... sus palabras...

–Nunca pensé que me fueras a decir esto, Corny... pensé que eras mas comprensiva... me gusta la música... amo la música... cierto que lo hago para ganarme la vida... pero así y todo es lo que me gusta... yo... no quiero discutir ahora... solo... solo quería traerte el desayuno a la cama... creo... que tomaré un baño... veo... creo que aun tengo sueño...

Cornelia vio que había cometido un terrible error... cierto, Will se había levantado temprano, le había preparado el desayuno y se lo había llevado a la cama... ¿Todo para qué? Para que la señorita "Tiene que ser a mi modo" saliera con su chiste.

–Espera, Will... lo lamento... no quise sonar así... es solo que... cuando te vi... en el bloody pleasures... me dio mucho miedo lo que vi... ni se diga en el corvishaus... solo no quiero que vuelvas a estar en esos lugares... con esa gente... ya no hace falta que estés ahí... yo te cuidaré... yo... lo siento...

Will se metió en el cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del agua y dejó que su cuerpo se humedeciera, dejó que el agua fría corriera por su rostro camuflando sus lágrimas.

–Tenías razón, Iván... –pensó.

Cornelia entró en el cuarto de baño.

–Lo siento, bebé... es solo que... me da miedo que algo pueda pasarte... yo... no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi sobre el escenario desmayada... no... No sabes lo repugnante que es el ambiente...

Will corrió las cortinas de la ducha para evitar que Cornelia la mirara.

–¿No vas a desayunar? –preguntó Will en un susurro.

Cornelia agachó la cabeza.

–Genial... –pensó. –Un precioso día que arruino a la primera oportunidad.

Un sollozo se escapó de la boca de Will.

Cornelia lo escuchó, y supo que sus palabras habían hecho mas daño del que se imaginó.

–Will...

–Sé lo repugnante que debe ser ese ambiente... he estado en el durante años... mas años de los que estuvimos juntas... se lo terrible que puede ser... pero no tengo otro lugar donde sacarlo... mi música no suena en otras partes... ni sonará jamás... se que suena mediocre... pero... pero es mi música... amo la música... amo tocar... amo sentir la emoción de la gente... que los chicos coreen mis rolas... que las hagan suyas... me gusta... porque sé que a su modo les gusta... y que les dice algo... se que los lugares son repugnantes y que hay gente de todo tipo... pero es como en todo... en el mundo hay todo tipo de personas... igual que ahí...

Cornelia la escuchaba, se veía que en serio le encantaba tocar a Will.

–Pero... está bien... seré lo que tu quieras... porque tu me lo pides... porque tu me lo dices, si así lo quieres dejaré de tocar... –murmuró Will.

Cornelia se sintió mal.

–No... No es el caso dejar la música... solo... esos lugares... esas... personas...

–Pero son mis fans... les gusta lo que hago... y a mi me gusta hacerlo...

Cornelia cerró los ojos y suspiro.

–Haz lo que quieras entonces... –dijo Cornelia saliendo del baño.

Will cayó de rodillas en la ducha sollozando quedamente.

Media hora después, Will salió del baño se había puesto una bata, Cornelia no estaba en la recamara, vio con tristeza que ni siquiera había tocado el desayuno, seguía sobre la bandeja, una lagrima quiso escapar de sus ojos, pero la contuvo, no debía enojarse ni entristecerse, Corny solo quería su bien.

Además de que Will también había dejado, en el pasado, almuerzos intactos que Cornelia le preparaba con mucho cariño.

Tomó la bandeja y se dispuso a llevársela a la cocina.

–Oye, ¿No era mi desayuno? –preguntó la voz de Cornelia entrando por la puerta.

Will la miró, se veía recién bañada, probablemente en alguna otra parte del penthouse había otra habitación, o de perdida otro baño. Más lágrimas que no pudo contener, lo único que pudo contener fueron sus sollozos.

–Pensé... que no lo querrías... –dijo Will tratando de controlarse.

–Nunca he dicho que no lo quisiera, ¿O si?

Will sintió que le faltaban fuerzas, se dio la vuelta y llevó la bandeja a una mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

–Pues entonces buen provecho...

–¿No quieres desayunar conmigo?

Will movió la cabeza en señal negativa, Cornelia se le acercó y la tomó por la espalda abrazándola.

–Lo siento, princesa... por favor... perdóname... soy una idiota por hacerte sentir mal luego del dulce gesto que has tenido conmigo, perdóname... no llores mas... por favor ya no llores...

Will se dio la vuelta y se abrazó de Cornelia.

–Lo siento yo, Corny... será lo que tú quieras...

–No hablemos mas de esto, venga, el lunes tendremos vacaciones... ¿Hace cuanto que no vas a la playa?

Will se quedó pensando.

–Harán... casi ocho años...

–Bien, el lunes se romperá tu racha... así que prepárate... nos divertiremos, nos relajaremos... y volveremos mas animadas que nunca...

Will asintió, se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió a Cornelia.

–Entonces... ¿Desayunamos?

Tras el desayuno, ambas llevaron la bandeja y los cubiertos a la cocina, luego de que Cornelia se arreglara para irse a trabajar, llegó Prudence.

–Bueno, Prudence, el lunes no hará falta que vengas... nos vamos de vacaciones por un mes...

–Está bien, señorita Hale.

–Bueno, Will, me voy... regreso en la noche.

–¿A que hora?

–Como a las... once...

–Me parece bien... –dijo Will animada.

Ese día transcurrió sin más eventos importantes desde la mañana hasta la tarde.

–Cornelia, hija... –dijo Harold entrando en la oficina de Cornelia.

–Papá... ¿Dime?

–¿Ya elegiste tu reemplazo?

–Si... confío en ella... ha sabido comportarse a la altura muchas veces...

–¿Quién es?

Cornelia extendió un expediente.

–Vaya... ¿Dices que te iras el lunes?

–Si... solo tengo hoy para explicarle todo, lo haré después de que el banco cierre... creo que me iré a casa tarde... en fin... solo hoy y después... ahhhh... –suspiró Cornelia.

Harold sonrió.

–Si quieres yo puedo explicarle todo lo que haga falta...

–Papá...

–Si, ya sé que quieres hacerlo tu, pero creo que estás esforzándote de más... ve a casa... descansa... tus vacaciones inician en cuanto salgas del banco a las cinco, oye, se me ocurre algo... ¿Por qué no se van mañana mismo?

Cornelia miró a su padre incrédula.

–P-papá... es que yo...

–Venga... se que tu y Willhelmina seguramente se incomodaron por mi actuación, es una manera de disculparme con las dos por las molestias... anda... Así tendrás dos días extras de vacaciones... ¿Qué dices?

Cornelia se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a su padre.

–Gracias, papá... eres maravilloso... –dijo Cornelia abrazando a su padre.

Esa tarde Cornelia había ido a hacer reservaciones para el día siguiente, Will y ella partirían temprano, tras reservar boletos, volvió a su casa a las siete treinta de la noche.

A las ocho estaba llegando al complejo habitacional y a las ocho quince abría la puerta de su penthouse.

Afuera Cornelia había notado cierto sonido proveniente del interior, atenuado, claro, pero había algo dentro.

Abrió la puerta, notas musicales, inconexas... como tocadas al azar o a lo tonto... notas estridentes...

Caminó hacia la habitación, abrió sigilosamente, abrió los ojos al ver la escena, jamás había visto nada igual...

En el suelo de la habitación había un camino trazado con velas aromáticas de color rojo, el olor era a manzana con canela, deliciosa mezcla... al centro, el camino de velas dibujaba un circulo, a sus puntas había siete vértices, al parecer inconexos entre si... y en el centro del circulo estaba Will, apoyada sobre una rodilla, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla negros rotos en las rodillas, unas botas gastadas negras, pulseras negras en sus manos y en su cuello una cruz plateada.

Solo eso, nada más... sin blusa, sin sostén, empuñando a Susan y tocándola de una manera bizarra, al principio Cornelia pensó que se trataba de algún extraño ritual, hasta que poco a poco las notas comenzaron a volverse mas tolerables, el sonido se fue refinando hasta que se volvió sublime, pero no era el sonido de aquella hermosa guitarra negra lo que la había capturado, sino la guitarrista ejecutante...

Algunas gotas de sudor perlaban el cuerpo algo bronceado de Will, sus ojos cerrados, su pecho jadeante también cubierto por algunas gotitas de sudor que de cuando en cuando corrían por sus pechos, dibujando su silueta alucinante, las manos fuertes, hábiles, corriendo de un traste a otro en la guitarra, como masturbándola... arrancándole jadeos musicales y orgasmos de sonido.

Los labios de la pelirroja entre abiertos, jadeando quizás ante el esfuerzo, sus espaldas tensas, a la vista duras y anchas, los ojos cerrados... el cabello salvaje y revuelto, como flamas del infierno, por Dios... que escena más excitante.

Cornelia se quedó solo mirando, observando a Will, era maravillosa, hermosa, sexy... pensó Cornelia. Si... en su apariencia andrógena guardaba un atrayente casi hipnótico...

Hasta el punto en el que los pezones de Cornelia se irguieron de una excitación increíble... deseó a Will en ese momento... transportada por la emoción de la música creyó escuchar melodías de algún órgano y coros celestiales acompañando a la guitarra, increíble... la música la había envuelto como en un embrujo místico... claro... por algo Will había sido la portadora del corazón de Kandrakar, por su apasionamiento, por su manera de explotar sus emociones tan única, tan prefecta... tan envolvente.

Así hasta que Cornelia notó que los coros celestiales eran interpretados por los labios entreabiertos de Will, si... a parte de interpretar tan excelsamente los acordes en la guitarra podía cantar, y Dios... qué voz... su apariencia en ese momento, fuera de sus pechos era la de un guitarrista infernal, atrayente, seductor y masculino, pero la voz era de una diosa...

En medio de un orgasmo de emociones Will se levantó empuñando su guitarra aun tocando increíblemente, una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Cornelia... se había excitado infernalmente con esa demostración, su altar de Venus estaba mas que dispuesto para la ocasión y sus botones de deseo anhelaban que aquellos hábiles dedos los acariciaran... que esa boca que manaba tan dulces acordes la besara... que aquella lengua la recorriera... que aquel cuerpo fuerte y delicado a la vez la cubriera con su manto de feminidad bestial...

Hasta que los últimos acordes resonaron... Cornelia cerró sus ojos intentando aprisionar los últimos sonidos, hasta que un jadeo la hizo volver a la realidad, abrió los ojos y Will sonriendo de satisfacción desenchufó a Susan y se giró hacia la puerta, hasta ese momento, Will pensaba que había estado a solas...

Un grito de sorpresa y un rubor de pena se apoderaron de Will, Cornelia sonrió con tristeza y deseo al ver que aquella ilusión mística había desaparecido, hasta ese momento había notado que Will era muy diferente cuando tocaba que cuando no...

–Vaya... que bien tocas...

–C-Cornelia... ¿C-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

–El suficiente para saber que no tienes nada que envidiarle a los grandes guitarristas...

–Que dices...

–Es cierto... además... vaya... eres... eres muy sexy cuando tocas así...

Will se ruborizó, se miró, no le parecía sexy su posición, algo sexy era para Will... Cornelia vistiendo las ropas que la noche anterior le había mostrado antes de que las dos cayeran en brazos del deseo otra vez.

–No te burles de mí, por favor... –dijo Will.

–No me burlo... eres una maravilla tocando... además... tu apariencia... es como si cambiaras... como si no fueras tu... sino algo mas bestial... mas infernalmente seductor...

–Lo sabia, solo cuando toco...

–No seas tonta, tú eres Will Vandom cuando tocas y cuando no...

Will se había cubierto con Susan sus pechos descubiertos, Cornelia con paso seductor se acercó a Will.

–Venga... que tal si me demuestras cuán hábiles son tus dedos conmigo...

–P-pero...

–Vamos... has de cuenta que soy tu guitarra... y tócame como tu me tocarías...

Y las siluetas de ambas, danzantes a causa de la tenue luz de velas se unieron en la obscuridad de la alcoba...

En otra punta de la ciudad.

–Coño, ¿Dónde está la maldita perra esa?

–Chale... ni idea... no te azotes viejo... seguro llega la próxima...

–Mira Mark... como tu pinche bandita farolera me vuelva a fallar... no vuelven a tocar en ningún otro bar de ésta ciudad... ¿Oíste?

–Simón... –dijo Mark agachando la cabeza.

–Joder... esa perra no se imagina lo que perderá si vuelve a fallar...

Mark salió de la oficina del encargado del Corvishaus.

–Pinche puta... –murmuró.

–¿Qué pedo Mark?

–Pues que si esa pinche puta nos vuelve a fallar no volvemos a tocar ni aquí ni en otro tugurio, Eric... ¿Tu y el Uri ya fueron a su depa?

–Simón, no había nadie... dicen que fue, que sacó unas cajas con ropa y quien sabe qué mas y se largo sin decir adiós a nadie...

–Fue por esa puta rubia... –dijo Mark.

–¿Crees?

–Juraría por el alma de mis jefes que sí... chale, antes era chida, pero ahora... ahora ya ni la reconozco... es como si se hubiera muerto...

–Chale... no digas esas cosas...

–Nomás te digo esto, Eric... si por su pinche culpa se acaba el grupo al que tanto le hemos metido... Willhelmina me va a conocer por las malas...

–Te va a romper tu madre otra vez...

Mark escupió.

–Veremos...

–Mañana nos iremos temprano... –ronroneó Cornelia abrazando el cuerpo jadeante de Will.

La tormenta había terminado, Will jadeaba sobre el cuerpo suave de Cornelia, ésta a su vez le acariciaba las espaldas, las recorría con suavidad y dulzura, reconociendo el terreno y marcándose como ama y señora de dicho terreno.

–Bien... bueno... solo sé que iremos a la playa... pero... ¿A dónde exactamente?

–A una casa de playa que tenemos... no te preocupes... la pasaremos bien... nos divertiremos... una sección de la playa es privada... así que no sufriremos ni por indiscretos, ni por idiotas intentando impresionarnos con sus tablitas de surf... y menos por tipas con trajes de baño grotescos y cuerpos plastificados...

–Suena bien...

–No tienes idea, Will, la pasaremos bien... solas tu y yo... el mar... el cielo... y la luna...

–Ya me lo imagino...

Will cerró sus ojos y se imaginó a Cornelia vistiendo un traje de baño blanco, la veía saliendo del mar, toda mojada... toda brillante... tan sensual...

–En fin... mañana será un día largo...

–Mañana... será un día brillante... –dijo Cornelia.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte VII

Sombra Inerte del Amor

"... Recíbeme entre tus brazos

Recíbeme, cómo te extraño..."

Rata Blanca

–Apúrate, Will, el avión se va a las once...

Will empacaba rápido, no quería decirle a Cornelia que tenía pánico a volar... pero Cornelia había preparado todo, se aguantaría ese miedo por ella... no debía pensar en ello, esa era la solución... no pensar en ello, no ver al avión en el que viajarían como en el que su madre murió... sino como el que por fin las llevaría a un maravilloso viaje de amor...

Se ruborizó al pensarlo, cierto, era como una luna de miel... solo ellas dos... solo ellas dos... solas... en una casa de playa... ah, rodeadas de belleza... la una junto a la otra... se imaginó el momento... si... eso debía pensar... eso debía pensar cuando subiera al avión.

Ante todo... tenía una llamada qué realizar.

–Corny, terminé de empacar, voy a llamar a alguien antes de irnos, ¿Ok?

–Claro... Si ya terminaste, pero no te tardes... el avión...

–Si... sale a las once...

Will tomó el teléfono y marcó un numero que ya se sabia de memoria.

–¿Quién? –preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Qué hongo? –preguntó Will.

–Hija de tu pinche madre, ¿Dónde anduviste anoche?

–En un lugar muy envidiable, mi buen...

–Mira, hija, el man éste del corvis dice que si le fallas de nuevo nos corre y no volvemos a tocar en ningún antro de la ciudad.

–Dile que no se esponje... voy a salir de la ciudad por unos días... solo te avisaba...

–¿Dónde estás?

–En mi nueva casa...

–Me dijeron el Eric y el Uri que te habías salido del depa pues...

–Simón...

–¿Dónde vives?

–Por hay...

–Mendiga... ya dime...

–Nel... mejor luego te veo... dile que nos aguante un mes...

–¿Tanto tiempo te largas?

–Tengo cosas que resolver... aguántenme ustedes también...

–Neta qué nos queda...

–Bah, no tienes opción...

–Pues no... Supongo que no... Un mes nada mas, pinche Will... o si no ya sé donde buscarte...

–¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

–Cornelia Hale... esa chava te fue a buscar al Bloody Pleasures... luego al Corvishaus... después de encontrarte con ella te sales de tu depa... nos quedas mal... previo a esto, ella es tu musa... le escribes poesías... letras de rolas... y siempre en todos tus pinches discos la pones como tu diosa... je, Cornelia Hale... es nombre importante... el Ady la ha estado investigando por los demás... trabaja en el banco central de Heatherfield... digamos que si nos quedas mal... te buscaremos... y no nos molestaría preguntarle a esa chava... se ve que está bien buena...

Will cambió de actitud.

–Mira, maldito perro piojoso hijo de puerca malparida... si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello... te mato...

Silencio del otro lado, después una carcajada.

–¿Tu a mi? Jajajaja... no ha nacido todavía el fulano o fulana que lo haga, además... chale... no te esponjes... si te la estás tirando solo tienes que decir que esa carne tiene dueño... y si tu eres la dueña pues chale... quien sabe si la carne sea fresca o ya esté podrida... ya sabes... nunca con una que haya estado contigo... es la regla de los chavos y mía...

–Hablas como si tuviera la peste...

–La peste no, el SIDA quien sabe... no le perderemos... menos con una de tus tipas...

Will sonrió despreciativamente.

–Bien para ti...

–Entonces un mes...

–Simón... después de todo... me late tocar... y verlos a ustedes aunque sean una banda harapienta y piojosa de vagos...

–Simón... seguro tú eres mejor, ¿No?

–Tal vez no... Pero hago meritos para no serlo...

–Cuídate perra...

–Y tu también sucio puerco...

–Se te extraña...

–Lo mismo digo...

Y Will colgó.

Cornelia detrás de ella la miraba con rencor.

–Ah... hola... esto... ya terminé de empacar... –dijo Will mirando la expresión de Cornelia.

–Willhelmina Vandom...

Will sintió como si le vaciaran agua fría en la espalda.

–S-sí...

–Acompáñame...

Y Cornelia la introdujo al baño, minutos después Will se enjuagaba las burbujas de jabón de las comisuras de los labios...

–Más vale que no me preguntes por qué... sabes bien por qué... ¿Verdad?

Will movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa mientras hacia gárgaras.

–Bueno, ya sabes que odio ese tipo de léxico tan impropio... y no me gusta oírlo... menos de ti... ahora arréglate... nos iremos en media hora...

A las cuatro de la tarde, Cornelia manejaba un lincoln negro descapotable en una carretera de alta velocidad, recorriendo el camino, cerca, demasiado cerca se alcanzaba a ver el mar, inmenso, azul y hermoso, Will solo miraba sorprendida como el mar estaba mas cerca de lo que se imaginaba, solo cinco horas de viaje... y ahora... el mar... por fin...

A las cinco de la tarde, Cornelia estacionaba el auto frente a una casa de playa bastante grande y bonita, la reja eléctrica se abrió lentamente, Will sorprendida no dejaba de emocionarse, cuando salía de vacaciones con Susan, siempre se quedaba en hoteles... pero ahora... una casa... una verdadera casa de playa, discreta, semioculta... perfecta para una luna de miel...

La casa era de dos plantas, en la parte superior estaba la habitación principal dentro de la cual, entre otras cosas había un jacuzzi bastante incitante, a la izquierda y derecha de la habitación principal había, en orden, un baño equipado con bañera, y lo necesario para convertirlo en un lugar perfectamente agradable, del otro había balcón que servia de mirador por su increíble vista al mar y sobre todo a las puestas de sol, había una mesa, sillas elegantes, un flamante equipo de sonido y un mini bar... asombrosa mezcla de lujo y practicidad. En la planta baja estaban el comedor, la sala de estar, un estudio, la cocina y el recibidor. El patio interior tenía piscina de tamaño respetable y mesas y sillas para descansar, sombrillas, además de muchas plantas que evitaban que la arena se acumulara en dicho patio.Mas abajo había una escalera de piedra que llevaba de la casa a la playa, una sección de playa desierta a no ser por algunas gaviotas.

–Bienvenida a casa, cariño, prepárate para las vacaciones de tus sueños... –dijo Cornelia sonriéndole.

Will solo sonrió

A las seis ambas terminaban de desempacar. Por fin, solas y en paz.

–¿Quieres ir a la playa mientras haya sol?

–Si... –dijo Will.

–Venga, ponte tu traje de baño y vamos...

Minutos después, Will bajaba al patio, Cornelia se le había adelantado y se había metido en la piscina, jugueteaba con el agua mientras esperaba que Will llegara.

–Aquí estoy, cariño... –dijo Will.

Cornelia se giró a mirarla, Will se había puesto un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas bastante sexy y ajustado en color azul cielo, Cornelia por su parte se había puesto uno también de dos piezas en negro.

–Te ves hermosa, cariño... –dijo Cornelia.

Will se ruborizó.

Cornelia salió escurriendo agua de la piscina.

–¿Por qué no te echas un chapuzón en la piscina? Digo, para que recuerdes tus tiempos de nadadora...

Cierto, Will miró con nostalgia el agua, recordó que le encantaba nadar, cómo la relajaba nadar... como le encantaba sentir el agua acariciando su cuerpo... Will abrió los ojos... si... el agua... el agua... acariciando su cuerpo...

–¿Pasa algo, cariño?

–N-nada, amor... es solo que...

El agua... recorriendo... acariciando... lamiendo... su cuerpo...

–M-me vino un recuerdo...

Cornelia la miró comprensivamente.

–Venga... entra al agua... ven conmigo...

Y Cornelia se volvió a meter al agua.

Will se metió a la piscina... la sensación era conocida por ella... ¿Hacia cuanto que no nadaba? Siglos quizás... antes de darse cuenta había comenzado a nadar en círculos por la piscina, se sentía bien en sus músculos aquella presión... y otra vez... esas imágenes...

Presión... el agua ejerciendo presión... acariciándola... lamiéndola... recorriendo su cuerpo entero... sus hombros, su espalda, sus pechos, su vientre, su cuello, sus muslos... toda entera... el agua... acariciándola...

Will salio ruborizada del agua tomando aire.

–Creo... creo que no fue buena idea... –pensó Will.

–Vaya... sigues siendo tan buena nadadora como antes... es bueno ver que conservas tu condición...

–No la conservo... –dijo Will saliendo de la piscina.

–Yo creo que sí...

–No es así... si la conservara... le habría dado quince vueltas en vez de cuatro... y no se me hubiera acabado el aire... ni se me habría olvidado calentar...

Cornelia miró el cuerpo de Will bajo la luz del sol... otra vez veía sus marcas... aquellas marcas de su pasado.

–Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó tímidamente Cornelia.

Will, que hasta entonces tenía su rostro mirando en dirección contraria a Cornelia se giró suavemente.

–Pues vamos al mar, ¿No? –preguntó sonriendo.

Horas más tarde, Will se apoyaba contra el borde del jacuzzi, Cornelia la abrazaba tiernamente, ambas estaban desnudas dentro del agua tibia, sus trajes de baño yacían junto al jacuzzi, húmedos...

–Hermoso... –murmuró Cornelia. –y pensar que nos quedan casi tres semanas de esto... dios... que gusto da estar viva...

Will solo la pegó mas a su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos mientras la abrazaba, quería alejar el pasado de su vida... el pasado era eso, pasado... ahora estaba escribiendo su futuro.

–Espero que a mi dulce niña no se le haya terminado el encanto... porque la cama se ve cómoda y no para dormir precisamente...

Will sonrió, si, Cornelia era el salvavidas para ese pasado tan obscuro y denso que buscaba tragársela...

–Corny... te amo...

–Y yo a ti...

–No... Yo en serio te amo... te daría mi vida si me la pidieras...

–Pues entonces... dámela... quédate conmigo por toda la eternidad...

–Lo haré...

–Nunca me vayas a dejar pase lo que pase... ¿Oíste?

–Fuerte y claro...

–Ahora ven, vamos a secarnos... la cama espera...

Al día siguiente, Cornelia abrió los ojos a las nueve quince de la mañana... ah, que glorioso era despertar y que las prisas del trabajo o de algún evento social estúpido no te acosaran...

Will dormía profundamente a su lado, algunos cabellos le caían por el rostro dándole un aire inocente y excitante a su rostro...

Que dulce era verla dormir... que linda se veía y qué desprotegida, que débil... pero también qué segura... se veía que disfrutaba sus sueños... se notaba que ese momento tan dulce para recargar las baterías del cuerpo era su favorito.

Le sabia mal despertarla, además, no había razón para hacerlo, ningún deber las acosaba, además, podrían quedarse en casa todo ese día... podrían quedarse en cama todo ese glorioso día... y el siguiente, y el siguiente también... incluso todos los veinte días podían no salir de casa, únicamente quedarse en cama... si, seria un gran desperdicio ir a la playa para únicamente quedarse en cama...

Pero le agradaba la idea... le agradaba el pensar que ambas se quedarían días enteros la una junto a la otra en una cama, seguras, tibias y juntas...

–Corny... –murmuró Will entre sueños.

–Aquí estoy, mi niña... –murmuró Cornelia tratando de confortarla.

–Te amo...

–Yo a ti te amo más...

Will abrió los ojos, el brillo del día la deslumbró obligándola a tallarse los ojos.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las nueve veinticinco... –dijo Cornelia.

–Que tarde... –murmuró Will.

–¿Te parece?

–Si...

–Venga... duérmete otro rato...

–No... No quiero dormirme...

–¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

–Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez...

Cornelia sonrió...

–Pues hagámoslo, tonta...

Will se abrazó a Cornelia, hasta entonces ambas notaron una pequeña mancha roja en las sabanas...

–Oh no... –murmuró Will notando que dicha manchita estaba de su lado de la cama.

Media hora mas tarde Cornelia cocinaba el desayuno mientras Will se duchaba. Había cambiado las sabanas, sonreía mientras lo hacia, Will se había puesto roja, jamás la había visto tan avergonzada, en el fondo se preguntó por qué Will se sentiría tan mal... después de todo, no era culpa de nadie.

La frustración de Cornelia era disfrazada por una leve cortina de hilaridad... vaya, sus planes se habían ido volando por la ventana... en fin... sonrió, después de todo, nadie tenia la culpa salvo lo inevitable...

Will salió de la habitación secándose.

–Corny... tienes... ¿Tienes toallas?

–Claro... traje algunos paquetes... nunca se sabe... supongo por tu pregunta que tú no consideraste tal posibilidad, ¿Verdad?

–Lo siento... –dijo Will como perrito regañado.

Cornelia sonrió.

–Lo lamento... no quise sonar molesta... no te ocultaré el hecho de que me frustra un poco... pero en fin... son cosas que ni tu ni yo podemos evitar... además... supongo que hay mas cosas que ver... digo, estamos en una linda ciudad costera... ¿Quieres ir a la ciudad de paseo, cariño?

–Si tú quieres...

–Vamos... será divertido... conocer un lugar diferente al aburrido y gris Heatherfield nos pondrá de mejor humor, ¿No crees?

Will asintió.

–Venga, después del desayuno...

Ambas paseaban por la ciudad, decididamente dieron gracias por estar apartadas de todo el alboroto, turistas de todo el mundo, alboroto, en fin, vida citadina y playera, precisamente lo que no querían, no deseaban estresarse, todo lo contrario, descansar unos días y relajarse al máximo.

Visitaron muchas tiendas departamentales, observaron cientos de aparadores, y, como costumbre, compraron solo lo que verdaderamente les llamó la atención.

Se detuvieron a comer en un restaurante de comida rápida.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Cornelia.

–Es bastante linda la ciudad... aun así...

–¿Aun así que?

–Aun así no puedo disfrutarlo... siento que estás enojada conmigo...

–Ya te dije que no... Pero si tu objetivo era hacerme enojar, créeme, lo estas logrando... deja de decir eso... no estoy molesta por lo de la mañana... no fue tu culpa, te lo repito... además... venga, vinimos a divertirnos, a relajarnos... no a pelear...

–Ok...

–Mira... –dijo Cornelia cambiando de tema.

–¿Qué?

–En aquel anuncio dice que habrá un concierto de mi grupo favorito la siguiente semana... así que a parte de estar juntas podremos ir a un concierto... Y QUÉ CONCIERTO... ¿Vendrías conmigo? Pero que tonta soy por preguntar, claro que vendrás, ¿Verdad?

Will miró desganada el anuncio que estaba en una de las paredes.

–Claro... si tanto te gusta... –murmuró Will.

–¿Gustarme? Mas que eso... tengo todos sus compactos... a parte de que he seguido sus tours cada vez que he podido... ¿Sabes? Sus letras me recordaban mucho a ti... hay muchas de sus canciones que me recordaban a ti...

–¿No me digas? –pensó Will al ver el nombre del grupo.

–Si... muchas veces he llorado escuchándolos... la verdad es que me llegan...

–Por favor... –pensó Will.

–Por fin podré ir a uno de sus conciertos contigo... ¿Los has escuchado, Will?

–Por favor, Corny, hasta los perros han escuchado a Maná...

–¿Te gusta su estilo?

–Nop...

–¿Qué?

–Ya te dije... no... No me gustan... pero si a ti sí, está bien, iremos a verlos...

Cornelia se quedó en silencio.

–¿Qué? Ah, es porque no me gusta tu "música"... ¿Verdad?

–No... Es solo que... mira... ¿No es...?

Will miró hacia la calle, afuera, una chica las miraba fijamente...

–¿Irma? –murmuró Will con los ojos azorados.

Efectivamente, Irma Lair las miraba desde afuera del establecimiento con igual de sorpresa.

–¡Vaya! ¡Después de siglos de no verla! –dijo Cornelia alegremente.

Will agachó la mirada.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, Irma las había esperado afuera del mismo.

–¡Que sorpresa, Irma!

–Hola, Cornelia... –murmuró Irma.

–¿Hola, Cornelia nada mas?

–Y... Will... ¿Qué haces aquí? Te imaginaba en Heatherfield... esperando... esperándome...

Will se encogió de hombros.

Cornelia se dio cuenta de que había una historia entre ellas, una historia que ella ignoraba...

–Han pasado muchas cosas, Irma...

–Lo veo... es solo que... –riendo amargamente. –Nunca pensé que en verdad volverías con Cornelia... tu... bah, no importa... –murmuró Irma girando sobre sus talones para retirarse.

–Espera... Irma... ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Cornelia.

Will la detuvo.

–Ya no importa... –dijo Will mirando a Cornelia con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

–Pero... ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Nada importante...

–Mientes...

–No, en verdad ya no importa... nunca... nunca me importó después de todo...

–Will... cuéntamelo...

–Ahora no, Corny... es algo que... mas adelante, ¿Si? Es solo que... ahora no...

Cornelia miró a Will, se había quedado mirando por donde Irma se había ido... había una historia detrás de esa actitud... había una historia que quería desentrañar... pero... al ver el rostro dolorido de Will, al oír sus palabras, sabia que debía esperar...


	8. Chapter 8

Parte VIII

Recuerdos II

"Si amas algo...

Déjalo ir... si regresa es tuyo...

Si no...

Nunca lo fue..."

Anónimo

_ Era una tarde gris en Heatherfield, una tarde común en un barrio obscuro de un obscuro distrito de malvivientes... increíble que semejante lugar pudiera existir, un lugar que albergaba la crema y nata de la sociedad, y del otro lado de la ciudad, la peor escoria jamás vista._

_ Entre esa escoria comienza esta serie de eventos falsamente llamados Historia..._

_ Una Willhelmina Vandom de veintitrés años caminaba por el parque, su guitarra al hombro, el ánimo por los suelos y un hit de heroína corriéndole por las venas, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, hacia mucho tiempo que los pensamientos suicidas no la visitaban con la fuerza de ese día... las voces reclamaban sangre..._

_ Y la idea era clara... dentro de la funda para guitarra llevaba sus dos mas preciadas posesiones, una guitarra negra, y una fotografía de su madre fallecida._

_ Llegó a un puente, miró hacia abajo, las aguas negras y turbias de la ciudad corriendo con violencia._

_ –Será como chocar contra el asfalto... –murmuraron sus labios resquebrajados._

_ Y subió al borde del puente, miró hacia abajo, sintió el viento infectado de smog del distrito comercial y cerró sus ojos para dar el paso decisivo._

_ Hasta que una mano la detuvo._

_ –Oye... no lo hagas... sea quien sea... no vale la pena... –dijo una voz que le sonó familiar._

_ Giró suavemente su cabeza, una manga azul, una mano conocida... y una voz que le resonó en la mente._

_ –¿Irma? –murmuró._

_ –Por Dios...! ¿Will?_

_ Irma ayudó a subir a Will al puente, cuando estuvieron por fin fuera de peligro, Irma la invitó a subir a su auto._

_ –¿Te llevo?_

_ –No creo que vayas a donde yo voy... –murmuró Will._

_ –¿A dónde vas?_

_ –Al infierno..._

_ –No, creo que no paso por ahí, pero mínimo te puedo acercar..._

_ Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Will, era raro, extrañaba esas bromas macabras de Irma, le agradaban, aunque siempre escogía los momentos más impropios para hacerlas._

_ –¿Dónde vives Will? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué querías echarte un clavado de tan alto?_

_ Will comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos a mares, un leve rubor se apoderó de Irma al verla así... Dios, su apariencia, era increíble pensar que era Will..._

_ Irma decidió llevarla a su casa, vivía sola en una casa del lado oeste, bastante bonita y apacible, estacionó el automóvil que su padre le había obsequiado por graduarse de la universidad de veterinaria y bajó a Will casi a rastras._

_ Dentro de la vivienda, Irma preparó comida para las dos, Will estaba mal, intuyó que estaría drogada por las orbitas tan dilatadas de sus ojos, por su actitud vacilante y por las frases inconexas que soltaba de cuando en cuando._

_ Al día siguiente, Will abría los ojos en la casa de Irma sin saber como había llegado a ese lugar, cuando Irma fue a despertarla, la encontró sin blusa y sin sostén, revisando su torso, como esperando no encontrar algo que antes estuviera._

_ El rubor de Irma fue increíble, Will se cubrió rápidamente con su blusa, aunque Irma ya hubiera visto más de lo que hubiera deseado._

_ –Por amor de Dios, Will... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?_

_ Will se puso su blusa y le contó a Irma su tortuosa vida, Irma por su parte la escuchó sin chistar, a leguas se veía que Will había sufrido mucho, su rostro demacrado, su figura esquelética, las marcas horribles de su cuerpo, y la tristeza que estaba ostentándose como ama y señora de todo su semblante._

_ E Irma le propuso a Will que se quedara en su hogar unos días, mientras se mejoraba, oferta que fue rechazada._

_ –Lo lamento, Irma, es solo que... no puedo..._

_ –Deja que te cuide un tiempo..._

_ –Gracias, no..._

_ –Will, estas mal, necesitas salirte de esa vida..._

_ –Irma, lo lamento, pero si me quedo o no en esa vida es mi asunto..._

_ –Es solo que... te harás daño..._

_ Irma había dicho lo anterior con un tono tan lastimero, compasivo y dulce que Will se sintió mal, Irma solo le ofrecía un techo donde quedarse, y si lo necesitaba, también un hombro en el cual apoyarse._

_ –Vale, pero yo pagaré lo que use, ¿Te parece?_

_ Casi seis meses estuvieron conviviendo en paz, de vez en cuando, Irma era invitada por Will a sus tocadas, de hecho, Irma se volvió una fan asidua de Kandrakar, un día, volviendo de una tocada, Irma la introdujo dentro de un callejón y la besó apasionadamente._

_ Will dejó que Irma hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, esa noche las dos tuvieron sexo de una manera bestial y desesperada._

_ Al día siguiente, Irma la despertó con otra tanda de besos y caricias, y volvieron a tener sexo despertando... Will hasta ese momento había dejado que Irma hiciera lo que quisiera por gratitud, por "pagarle" de algún modo las atenciones que había tenido para con ella._

_ –Bueno, ya te cobraste... creo... que me iré... de vuelta a mi departamento, descuida Irma, no me haré daño, siempre te querré por lo buena que fuiste conmigo... y no por... por esto..._

_ Irma la detuvo._

_ –¿Qué quieres decir?_

_ –Ya te cobraste, ¿No? Siempre... siempre termino igual... siempre... hacen de mi esto... –dijo Will sollozando._

_ –No... Te equivocas... si lo hice es porque te quiero... Will... estoy... enamorada de ti..._

_ –No te burles de mí... ¿Por qué habrías de estarlo?_

_ –Que se yo... por tu forma de ser... por tu forma de pensar... por tu mirada triste... por tus sonrisas melancólicas, por tu corazón siempre sangrante... no lo sé..._

_ –Irma... basta..._

_ –No, Will, no me dejes... quédate conmigo... sé mi novia..._

_ –No... No puedo... además yo... amo... a otra persona..._

_ –¿Quién?_

_ –A Cornelia... Cornelia Hale..._

_ –Debes estar bromeando..._

_ –No... Ella y yo... teníamos algo muy lindo hasta que salimos de preparatoria... y yo..._

_ –Will, de eso casi seis años... ¿Crees que ella te va a estar esperando tantos años?_

_ –No lo sé... ni se si quiero saberlo... es solo que... mientras yo la ame... no puedo... no puedo amar a nadie mas..._

_ –Inténtalo... dame una oportunidad..._

_ –No puedo... no quiero hacerte daño..._

_ –No lo harás... confío en que podré hacerte quedar a mi lado... si no... No hay problema, podrás irte con la conciencia limpia... lo habré intentado, pero no te vayas sin dejarme probar..._

_ Will se rindió._

_ Desde ese día todo fue diferente entre ambas. Antes de ese día, Will dormía en un sofá-cama, mientras que Irma dormía en la recamara. Aclaro, dicha petición fue expedida por Will, Irma había insistido en que, como invitada, debía dormir en la cama mientras Irma como anfitriona debía quedarse en el sofá._

_ Decía, que desde el día del convenio, eso cambió, las dos dormían en la misma cama, de vez en cuando, Irma despertaba a Will a mitad de la noche para tener sexo._

_ Era estimulante, pensó Will, tener alguien junto a quien dormir, alguien junto a quien despertar, alguien que la esperara en casa._

_ Irma trabajaba como veterinaria acuática en un acuario centrico, su salario no era precisamente alto, pero bastaba y sobraba para que las dos vivieran bien, aunque dos veces por semana, Will iba a tocar a antros, siempre llegaba con una buena cantidad de dinero para la semana._

_ Así transcurrieron sus días._

_ Hasta el fatídico día en el que Will, volviendo de una tocada en el Black Gates, un antro gótico en el east end, vio nuevamente a su diosa desde hacia años._

_ Cornelia Hale, manejando un auto ultimo modelo, preciosa, exitosa y mas hermosa que antes, solo fue una fracción de segundo, pero estaba segura, era ella, era Cornelia..._

_ Después de ese día, Will cambio para con Irma._

_ Irma se esforzaba al máximo por darle a Will todo cuando deseara, en todos los ámbitos, pero parecía que no bastaba, entre más se esforzaba, mas le salía todo mal._

_ Hasta que un día, Irma estalló._

_ –Dime... ¿No te doy todo cuanto tengo?_

_ –Lo haces Irma..._

_ –¿Te he prohibido algo desde que llegaste?_

_ –Nunca..._

_ –¿Te he agobiado antes?_

_ –No..._

_ –¿Entonces que te ocurre?_

_ Will estaba sentada en un sillón, cerró los ojos buscando las palabras ideales hasta que por fin las encontró, resumidas y claras._

_ –Volví a ver a Cornelia..._

_ Irma palideció._

_ –¿Y bien?_

_ –Nada... le escribí... espero su respuesta..._

_ –¿Entonces? –murmuró Irma mientras la voz se le quebraba._

_ –Has sido muy linda conmigo, Irma... seguro... encontrarás a alguien que te valore más que yo... no quiero... no quise hacerte sufrir... dios sabe que no te lo mereces... es solo que... a ti te quiero... pero a ella la amo... –dijo Will apenada._

_ –Lárgate... lárgate entonces de mi casa... no... No me vas a hacer la desgraciades de llamarla o escribirle desde mi casa... largo... largo..._

_ Will había previsto esa situación desde hacia tiempo, había empacado desde días antes e incluso ya había mandado algunas cosas a su viejo departamento, tomó su guitarra, se la echó al hombro y se fue caminando, sin mirar atrás._

_ Irma se quedó ese día sola, sollozando en la obscuridad de su hogar..._

_ Días más tarde, Will recibió una llamada en su celular._

_ –¿Diga?_

_ –Will... soy yo... Irma..._

_ –... Dime..._

_ –Te extraño..._

_ –Y yo a ti..._

_ –¿Quieres... volver?_

_ –Lo siento, Irma... no puedo..._

_ –¿Por qué?_

_ –Estoy intentando contactar con Cornelia... y sea cual fuere el resultado de ese contacto... no puedo... quedarme a tu lado... además... no tendría cara para verte después de todo lo que me has dado y todo lo que te he hecho... pero si te sirve de algo... el tiempo que estuve contigo... fui muy feliz... yo... mientras estuvimos juntas... te quise y te di todo lo que pude darte..._

_ –Will... te amo..._

_ –Lo lamento, Irma... pero yo a ti no..._

_ Silencio._

_ –Mira... mañana iré a atender un trabajo fuera... espérame, ¿Si? Cuando vuelva hablaremos... y... después será lo que tu quieres... ¿Me lo prometes?_

_ –Lo siento, Irma... no puedo..._

_ –No importa... solo... si no has contactado con Cornelia o si ésta te rechaza... ¿Te quedarías conmigo?_

_ –Si, Irma... pero no... No quiero prometerte nada... para no defraudarte..._

_ –Entonces no prometas nada, solo digamos... hasta luego..._

_ –Ok, Irma... te extrañaré..._

_ –Y yo a ti, Will..._

Will abrió los ojos, estaban húmedos en lágrimas, esos recuerdos la torturaban, más por saber que por su culpa, una persona linda había perdido la sonrisa.

Cornelia preparaba la cena abajo.

Vio su celular, marcó un número y aguardó.

–¿Dime, Will? –dijo una voz lacrimosa del otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, Irma...

–Es la primera vez que me llamas en tres meses...

–Lo lamento... es solo que... no quería decírtelo... no aun... no quería que te enteraras así...

–Da igual, ¿Eres feliz ahora?

–Si...

–Me alegra oírlo...

–Irma... lo lamento tanto...

–No lo lamentes... tu amabas a Cornelia... yo lo sabia... y aun así quise mantenerte a mi lado por la fuerza... lamento que todo haya terminado así, pero si te sirve de algo, está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

–¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

–Es solo que ya nos habíamos tomado cariño... pero sonríe... he pensado... y el tiempo que pasé a tu lado fue muy lindo, lo atesoraré siempre... y miraré hacia delante... sin miedo... tu me mostraste que soy linda... y que soy valiosa... tal vez no en gran medida... porque no te pude dejar ir cuando aun era tiempo... si lo hubiera hecho nos hubiéramos ahorrado grandes tristezas... pero está bien... gracias a ti sé que puedo ser amable y amorosa mas allá de lo que me imaginé... y quiero saborear el amor... quiero saber lo que es amar y ser amada...

Will sonrió con nostalgia.

–Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Irma...

–Gracias, Will yo a ti también te deseo lo mismo... espero que el genio incontrolable de Cornelia no te agobie...

–Despreocúpate... estaremos bien...

–Espero que siempre sea así... adiós Will... te amaré siempre...

–No Irma... solo olvida...

–Sabes que eso es imposible... nunca dejaré de amarte... solo... buscaré alguien a quien amar mas que a ti... pero siempre te amaré...

–Yo siempre te querré mucho...

–No esperaba menos de ti... suerte... ah, y saludas a Corny de mi parte... es una maldita suertuda...

–¿Tu crees?

–Te tiene a ti, ¿No?

–Por eso es que no creo que sea muy afortunada...

Risas.

–Bueno Irma... adiós...

–Adiós... Will...

Y Will colgó el teléfono, escuchó pasos en las escaleras, se secó las lágrimas que habían pugnado por salir y sonrió cuando Cornelia entró a la habitación.

–La cena está lista... ¿Estuviste llorando?

–No... Solo me acordaba...

–¿De qué?

–Del pasado... pero no te preocupes... desde que estoy a tu lado... empecé a escribir mi propio futuro... junto a ti... solo junto a ti...

Cornelia sonrió no muy convencida.

–Más te vale, Will Vandom... no te perdonarías si te atrevieses a andar con alguien estando conmigo, ¿Oíste?

–No te preocupes, Corny... si algo tienes seguro... es mi fidelidad...

Irma se echó a andar, al día siguiente volvería a Heatherfield, miró el cielo.

–Will... te deseo mucha suerte...

Caminó toda la noche a lo largo de la costa, el agua del mar hacia eco de su tristeza, y murmullo de sus penas, a pesar de todo, no quería decirle adiós a Will, pero así tenia que ser... no quiso ver lo evidente, su amada amaba a alguien más... alguien que no era ella... y tenia que aprender a ver eso, a vivir con eso.

A pesar de todo, recordó los besos y las caricias de aquellas noches, la entrega total de Will, su ternura, su amor... a pesar de todo, valió la pena haber conocido a esa chica tan interesante que le robara el corazón con sus tristezas.

Caminos diferentes, pensó Irma, si la vida así lo había querido por algo era, además, aun era joven y tenia el resto de su vida por delante... no era tarde para amar... el amor era algo que asoció con las olas del mar... viene y va...

Aunque cuando uno encuentra a alguien a quien amar es difícil dejar que se vaya, muy doloroso, insoportable... pero a fin de cuentas... probablemente solo se había encaprichado con ella... quizás... solo quizás después de haber amado a alguien mas se daría cuenta de que quizás no era para tanto.

Llegó al hotel donde se estaba hospedando y subió a su habitación, tomó un frasco de perfume que Will solía usar cuando vivían juntas y roció las sabanas con una leve capa, se recostó y soñó que estaban juntas otra vez... que después de hacer el amor... Will se despedía de ella con una sonrisa en los labios prometiéndole que seria feliz... y que ella le prometiera que seria feliz...

Y le prometió a sus sueños que seria feliz... que viviría y que sonreiría y que nunca se daría por vencida.

Hasta que el día deshizo las figuras nocturnas, Irma Lair se sacudió el sueño, se duchó, se arregló, tomó su maleta y se fue para siempre de esa habitación... y dejó que Will, sus sonrisas y su hechizo se quedaran tras la puerta de esa habitación, encerradas en un armario de sentimientos que podría visitar cuando quisiera, para recordar que alguien la había querido... y que alguien la amaría más... de lo que Will la había querido.


	9. Chapter 9

Parte IX

Solo para amarte

""

Rata Blanca

Trascurrieron cuatro días, Cornelia el mismo día que habían visto el anuncio del concierto había reservado boletos en primera fila.

No escatimó en precio, dos boletos de pase VIP, para el evento del "siglo" Maná en vivo, vaya acontecimiento, pensó Cornelia, apenas hacia seis meses había asistido al "Invasión Mundial Tour" que promocionaba el ultimo disco del grupo "Amar es Combatir".

Will por su parte no estaba muy feliz con la idea, odiaba a toda la música pop, aun así tenia que guardarse para sí sus impresiones, solo escuchaba entre divertida y chocada las historias de la banda que Cornelia le contaba, poco a poco, y gracias a Cornelia se fue convirtiendo en una erudita de la historia de la banda.

Cornelia tenia, como había dicho, toda su discografía, sus LPs y hasta sus DVDs, se había chutado de corrido en una sola tarde el MTV Unplugged, con todo y entrevistas, el MANÁ EXITOS EN VIDEO con todo y el promocional de Selva Negra y un DVD con conciertos a lo largo del mundo. Ese día, Will terminó fastidiada de esos cuatro tipos.

–Chocantes... –pensó Will. –se hacen los humildes para caer bien, bola de vendidos, ellos y todos los demás músicos pop... son música vacía... son indignos de saber empuñar una guitarra o un micrófono...

Pero aun así, Cornelia seguía adulándolos, tenía que haber un botón para apagarla, si, eso era, Will intentó encontrarlo y como consecuencia las dos terminaron en la cama, desnudas, otra vez.

–Vaya... ¿Quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido por tu amiga mensual?

–Y que lo digas... –murmuró Will.

–Bien... porque a eso vinimos...

–Yo había pensado que habíamos venido para descansar y relajarnos. –dijo Will en tono inocente e indignado queriendo sonar así a propósito.

–Pues te equivocaste, señorita... ahora... dame más de tu dulce amor...

Will estaba por abrazar a Cornelia cuando ésta se levantó.

–Aguárdame un momento, cariño...

Y Will la miró enfundarse en una bata, caminar hasta el reproductor de CDs y poner uno.

Hechicera, track 1 del disco Sueños Líquidos.

–Joder, ahora tengo que aguantarlos hasta mientras hacemos el amor... –pensó Will.

–Listo... música para ambientarnos... –dijo Cornelia metiéndose a la cama largando la bata.

–¿No tienes otra cosa?

–¿Por qué?

–Es que... demasiado Maná para un solo día...

–Tengo a la orquesta filarmónica de Londres interpretando Nutcraker de Tchaikovsky...

Will se mordió el labio, ¿La filarmónica o Maná?

–A ver... pon la filarmónica...

–No sabía que te gustara la música clásica...

–Corny, sé tocar guitarra "Clásica" ¿Por qué crees que se llama así?

–Ya, entendí... venga... ¿Seguimos?

–Ok... pero cambia el disco...

–También tengo a Guns 'n' Roses...

–¿Tienes algo de Megadeth o black ambient de perdida?

–Lo siento... pero... Lillian dejó olvidado un CD, Korn...

–Perfecto... ponlo...

Y Cornelia cambió el CD, el cambio fue notorio, las voces, la música, todo...

–¿Qué es eso?

–Maná no es, definitivamente. –rió Will divertida.

–Mejor nos vestimos... ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

–Como quieras, Corny... eso nos enseña una valiosa lección.

–¿Cuál?

–Sin música, esta noche... sin música...

Cornelia sonrió.

–OK, sin música...

Esa tarde fueron al cine, caminaron a lo largo de la playa al anochecer, tomadas de la mano, contemplando la luna, una luna llena preciosa, las olas, el embrujo místico de la noche.

En un ambiente semejante, ni Cornelia ni Will pudieron oponerse, se besaron con ansias en la playa, cayeron sobre la arena, la suave brisa marina las acariciaba.

–Deberíamos volver... –dijo Will mirando a su amada bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

–¿Por qué?

–Estaríamos más cómodas...

–¿Eso crees?

–Lo creo...

–Yo no... Hagámoslo aquí, Will...

–Pero... alguien podría vernos...

–¿Quién?

–No lo sé... alguien...

–Venga... hazme tuya... ¿Si?

Will sonrió, Cornelia era encantadora cuando lo deseaba... y lo lograba demasiado bien...

–Venga... estarás mas cómoda en la cama... sin tanta arena...

Las dos entraron a la casa, Cornelia se sacudía aun la arena de su cabello, Will la abrazaba por la espalda amorosamente.

–Bien... –murmuró Cornelia melosamente. –¿Qué quieres cenar?

–A ti...

Cornelia se ruborizó y emitió un gemido contenido al sentir los labios de Will adherirse a su cuello, le tomó los cabellos con sensualidad y la besó ardientemente.

–Ejem... –tosió una voz.

Cornelia y Will levantaron la vista, ante ellas estaban Harold y Elizabeth Hale, los padres de Cornelia.

–M-mamá... papá... ¿Qué... hacen aquí?

Elizabeth tenía el rostro endurecido, Harold por su parte lucia un tanto avergonzado.

–Lo siento, Cornelia... pero... tu madre no podía esperar a que volvieras de vacaciones... en cuanto le dije lo de... ustedes ella insistió tanto en hablar con las dos que...

Will palideció de muerte, sus palabras, sus acciones, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no avisaron?

–Cornelia... ¿No vas a invitarme algo? –dijo Elizabeth.

–S-sí, mamá...

Will los miraba en silencio, como en shock, algo en el estomago se le comenzó a revolver, vaya, estaba a punto de encararse con la madre de su novia.

–Willhelmina, ¿Cierto?

–S-si... –respondió Will trémula.

–La recuerdo, mi hija solía llevarla a casa... y también... solía quedarse en su casa a "Estudiar"... ¿Cierto?

–C-cierto, señora Hale... pero...

–Aguarde, señorita... aun quiero preguntarle mas cosas... pero quiero que Cornelia esté presente.

Aguardaron, la tensión se acumulaba en el cuarto, el silencio era desesperante, nadie decía nada, hasta que Cornelia volvió con unas tazas de té.

–Mamá... ¿Qué nos querías decir?

–Vine a hablar con ambas, en especial contigo, Cornelia...

–Dime, mamá...

–¿Qué crees que están haciendo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No te hagas la tonta, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué se les hizo buena idea empezar a vivir juntas?

–Es lo mas natural del mundo, cuando dos personas se aman, es natural que empiecen a vivir juntas, ¿No?

–Es que ustedes no ven lo que están haciendo?

–¿Qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó Cornelia.

–¿No lo ven? No es normal...

–El amor suele tener formas extrañas de presentarse...

–Por favor... no digas tonterías... ¿Amor? Todo lo más, quizás un tonto amorío de jovencitas inmaduras... me sorprende que, teniendo veinticinco años te comportes como una tonta colegiala...

–Mamá... no soy yo la que está diciendo tantas tonterías juntas... sabes bien que siempre pienso antes de hacer algo... y esto lo pensé... y mas que pensarlo, lo deseé... quiero estar con Will, la amo, mamá... y no me importa lo que tu pienses...

Elizabeth se llevó la mano a la boca.

–¿En serio? ¿Estas dispuesta a darle la espalda a tu familia, por ésta... muchacha...?

–Si... lo haría... pero no me obligues a hacerlo... no me obligues a elegir, mamá...

–Es que... vivir juntas... es como si estuvieras pensando en una boda o algo por el estilo... claro que nuestro estado ya permite bodas "de ese tipo", pero óyelo bien... es posible que el estado lo permita, PERO MI FAMILIA NO...

–Perfecto, entonces no te lo diré... aunque me hubiera agradado verte en la ceremonia y en la recepción... –dijo Cornelia lanzándole una invitación formal a una boda.

Elizabeth miró la invitación con cara de asco.

–Harold, dile algo a tu hija...

–Yo ya le dije lo que quería decirle, si quisiera agregar algo mas, créeme, lo haría, pero no tengo nada que objetar, después de todo, aceptaría lo que Cornelia quisiera, sin importarme nada, daría igual si ambas fueran chicos en vez de chicas... para serte honesto, creo que la señorita Vandom seria muy beneficiosa para Cornelia, digo, después de todo, lo que menos necesitamos seria un personaje que dijera que "El es el que manda" y que por ende perdiera mas que a mi hija, a una excelente colaboradora en el banco, pues... la verdad, en la señorita Vandom veo mas que a una hija potencial, sino a una valiosa persona, que, si logró gustarle a mi hija, pues... creo que no tendría que objetar nada, digo, después de todo, muy la elección de Cornelia.

–Es solo que no me convence, digo, qué casualidad que después de años de no verse, repentinamente emerge éste personaje de las sombras de ese pasado, digo, es lógico que llegaran a encariñarse, después de todo pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero eso, a mi forma de ver, no es amor.

–¿Entonces qué es, mamá?

–Es algo que no avergonzaría a tu familia...

–¿Tengo que mencionarte la tragedia mas famosa de Shakespeare? ¿Has oído de Romeo y Julieta?

–No digas tonterías, hija... probablemente estás confundida, y ahora te lo voy a probar...

–¿Cómo, mamá?

–Así... ¿Cuánto quiere, señorita Vandom, por dejar a mi hija en paz?

–Señora Hale, su marido antes me había hecho la misma propuesta... y yo...

–Ya... basta de discursos de niñas tontas pelirrojas... solo dígame cuanto... en serio cuanto...

Will se quedó en ascuas...

–No tienes que responder a esa pregunta tan imbécil... Will... –dijo Cornelia.

–Mira, Cornelia, que todavía soy tu madre...

–Si, lo eres hasta que salgas con la tontería de desheredarme y de que quedaste sin hija...

–Pues si... me quedé sin hija...

–Vaya, que bueno que ya empezaste...

–Tu eres la que no para de decir idioteces... ¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

–Se, que en el amor, la otra persona, la persona amada lo es todo... en serio todo... sin importar nada... lo es todo... por la cual incluso renunciaría a mis derechos, a mi familia, a todo, con tal de estar con esa persona... y se también que el amor no conoce géneros, es lastima, mamá... que tu tengas tantos prejuicios... ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que yo amo a Will, aunque ella sea una chica, igual que yo, la amo, con toda mi alma... y por ella pelearía incluso contra ustedes si hiciera falta...

–Entonces veamos qué haces cuando tu padre te deje sin empleo, puedo ver, por la facha de tu "novia" que eres tu la que trabaja, venga, abre los ojos... no puedes estar tan ciega... es solo una oportunista que busca solo tu dinero, una vez que te halla quitado todo, se irá riendo de ti... sufrirás... te lo juro... venga, solo mira ese mechón color púrpura que carga...

Will se llevó a la cabeza la mano ocultando su mechón.

–No le hagas caso, cariño, se te ve sexy...

Elizabeth se cubrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa y repudio.

–Solo quiero protegerte, hija...

–Mamá... es un hermoso gesto que te preocupes tanto de mi... pero la verdad, no tienes por qué... Will no me ha pedido un centavo desde que andamos juntas... jamás... antes al contrario, me ha dado todo... es mi momento de pagarle, lo único que tengo que hacer es darle todo mi amor... eso es fácil, pero con familia como tu, créeme, es muy difícil...

–Señorita Vandom, por favor... váyase, tengo que hablar con mi hija muy seriamente... –dijo Elizabeth.

Will salio de la escena, fuera del cuarto, en una habitación contigua estaba Harold Hale, el padre de Cornelia.

–S-señor Hale...

–No te preocupes... es común que peleen... digo, después de todo, hace mucho que no las veía pelear... ya se me hacia raro...

–Pero...

–Bah, no te preocupes, Elizabeth solo está un poco tensa, estoy seguro que después de todo, saldrán bien libradas, siempre lo hacen...

–Pero están peleando muy feo...

–Hu, no las has visto pelear en serio... ahora solo están jugando... créeme, cuando de veras peleen en serio, no querrás verlo...

–Pero...

–Pero nada, hija... ahora enséñame esas invitaciones...

Will se ruborizó.

–Créame, no sé lo que Cornelia quiera con esto, pero en serio la amo y le daré todo lo que pueda...

–Despreocúpate, hija, lo sé... disculparás que te llame hija, pero ya desde antes te consideraba de mi familia... digo, ¿Eres mi hija también no?

Will se emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

–Si usted así lo quiere...

–Venga, si mi Corny te quiere es porque te lo mereces... Cornelia es muy terca con ciertas cosas, pero gusto malo no tiene, es algo que le heredó a su madre... –dijo Harold guiñándole el ojo a Will.

Will sonrió.

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién llevará el smoking?

–S-supongo que yo... –dijo Will.

–Bien, será un honor asesorarte... –dijo Harold.

–Para mi será un honor que usted lo haga...

–Pues... quería que cuando mi primera hija se casara, el novio usara mi smoking, pero creo que habría que acortarlo un poco...

–N-no se moleste...

–Venga, estoy seguro que Cornelia usará el vestido de su madre... a nosotros, a pesar de lo que te pueda parecer, nos ha traído mucha suerte... estamos juntos y nos queremos... estoy seguro que a ustedes les traerá una suerte igual, si no es que mejor...

Will se enterneció hasta las lágrimas.

–Señor Hale.

Mientras tanto, en la sala contigua, Cornelia y Elizabeth discutían a brazo partido.

–Es que nunca intentas comprenderme, solo me juzgas... ¿No puedes entender que mis preferencias a pesar de ser diferentes a las tuyas no me impiden sentir amor? ¿Amor verdadero?

–No me digas... ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podrás sobrellevar esto? ¡Es un juego! ¡Un infantil juego entre dos niñas inmaduras!

–Eso crees...

–Eso creo...

–Pues te equivocas... y si así lo prefieres, perfecto... te devuelvo lo que me diste... toma todo lo que sea tuyo y llévatelo... pero no conseguirás más que perder una hija por tu ceguera...

–¿Ceguera? Tú eres la que está ciega... no puedes ver que "tu amor ideal" no es mas que una oportunista que te quiere por tu éxito... apuesto que cuando el tiempo se vuelva difícil se ira corriendo... con tu juventud y tu dinero a cuestas... ¿Aceptarías eso?

–Jamás... sé que Will me ama... así como yo la amo a ella... así que has como quieras... y si eso venias a decirme, gracias... pero no me convencerás de nada...

–Entonces adiós... no cuentas conmigo para nada...

–Nunca lo he hecho, descuida...

Elizabeth se dio vuelta, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar.

–¿Ahora lloras? –dijo Cornelia enfadada.

–Eres una egoísta, Cornelia... una egoísta te digo... nunca piensas en los demás... solo en ti...

Cornelia la miró, aquellas lágrimas eran sinceras a su gusto, a pesar de todo, no pensaba ceder.

–Es posible que sea cierto, soy una egoísta... probablemente lo sea y lo haya sido... pero... por primera vez pienso en alguien que no es yo... Will... ella... ella lo es todo para mi... y me lastima que te refieras a ella tan horrible... me duele que digas esas cosas... tu no la conoces... no sabes lo maravillosa persona que es... si lo supieras no te comportarías así... fue buena amiga cuando lo fuimos... y fue una maravillosa pareja... la mejor... siempre ha sido lo que mas he amado en la vida... fue mi primer persona especial... quizás no sea perfecta... pero así me gusta, así la quiero... y así la voy a querer siempre... mamá... si puedes aceptar eso... me harías muy feliz...

–No... Lo prohíbo...

–Madre... Will lo es todo para mi... siento algo muy lindo cuando las dos... dormimos juntas... cuando despertamos juntas... me gusta hacerle el desayuno... cuando puedo... me gusta pasar tiempo con ella... cuando vuelvo del trabajo me encanta verla sonriendo, esperándome... con esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene... madre... la amo...

–Que porquerías estas diciendo.

–¿Porquerías? No lo creo así... estar junto a ella es lo mas dulce que he experimentado... por primera vez en mi vida me siento completa... comprendida, amada...

–Como tu quieras, Cornelia... has tu voluntad como siempre... pero ya te lo he dicho... no cuentes conmigo cuando "Will" te deje sin un centavo.

Elizabeth caminó hacia la puerta tras la cual estaban Harold y Will, abrió la puerta, Harold entró a la sala y se puso junto a Elizabeth.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó.

–Dejaré que tu hija haga lo que le venga en gana... pero... ya le he dicho que no contará conmigo para nada...

–No seas tan dura... he evaluado a ésta jovencita –dirigiéndose a Will. –Y estoy seguro que es sincera... no creo que sea mala persona.

–Eso crees...

–Eso creo... –dijo Harold.

–Es que no puedo confiar en esta jovencita... sólo mírala... ¿Qué dirá su familia de ella?

Will se mordió el labio, no quería hablar de más, no quería ser grosera... pero si metían de por medio a su familia, eso si que no era tolerable.

–Señora Hale... Cornelia es toda la familia que tengo... –dijo Will.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la echaron cuando vieron su facha, sus gustos, su forma de vida?

–No... Mi madre... mi mamá... mi mamá murió... cuando volvíamos a Italia de América... el avión... tuvo un percance... muchas personas murieron, mi madre entre ellas... no diré que fui la hija ejemplar... pero quise mucho a mi madre... mi padre... mi padre se "encargó" de mi tras la muerte de mi madre... y me dolió enterarme de que sólo me "cuidaba" porque sabia que yo heredaría todo de mi madre... y hablo monetariamente... ese bastardo... al enterarse de que... de que no iba a ver un solo centavo... me trató peor que a basura... junté un poco de dinero que gané con trabajos de medio tiempo... y... y me salí de su casa... las calles eran el paraíso a comparación de vivir con mi padre... no diré que mendigué porque mentiría... conseguí un cuarto... un trabajo... y poco a poco he ido saliendo adelante... si no me comuniqué con Cornelia... era porque no quería que me viera así... pero después... las ansias de verla... me vencieron... desde entonces estamos juntas... así que por favor... se lo ruego... no meta a mi familia... que nada le ha hecho mi madre... si quiere insultarme... humillarme... hágalo... lo han hecho cientos de veces... pero de mi madre diga nada...

Will miró a Cornelia, algunas lágrimas de coraje, tristeza e impotencia corrían por sus mejillas, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que había hecho una tontería, bajó la vista y tuvo que ceder... había hecho una imprudencia imperdonable.

–Bueno, Cornelia, hija, Willhelmina... pasen buenas noches... nosotros nos vamos... –dijo Harold.

Elizabeth iba a objetar cuando contempló la mirada paciente y serena de Harold.

–Ellas vinieron para estar solas... seriamos bastante molestos si nos quedamos...

–Pero ésta casa es nuestra...

–No, amor... estos días... esta casa es de ellas...

Elizabeth quería y confiaba en su marido, esa mirada tan segura le infundía ánimos, en realidad el mayor miedo de Elizabeth era que Will hiciera infeliz a Cornelia, no soportaría ver a su hija sufrir, menos por culpa de Will.

–Escúchame bien, Willhelmina Vandom... si haces llorar a mi hija... si le haces daño... juro que te destruiré... lo juro... –dijo Elizabeth.

–D-descuide, señora Hale...

Harold y Elizabeth salieron de la casa, Will los acompañó Cornelia se quedó en silencio mirando como sus padres se retiraban.

Cuando Will volvió, Cornelia sollozaba, se había sentado en un sillón y lloraba en silencio ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

–Cariño... –murmuró Will sentándose junto a ella.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca le parece nada de lo que hago?

Will la abrazó y la acunó en silencio.

–No lo sé... quizás tenga miedo de verte sufrir... no juzgues mal a tu mamá... piensa... –los ojos de Will se cargaron de lagrimas. –Piensa que cuando mas falta te haga... probablemente no la tendrás cerca...

Y sin mediar palabra más, Will empezó a llorar también.

Esa noche las dos se acostaron temprano, no hicieron nada mas, esa entrevista las había lastimado de más a ambas.

Durmieron abrazadas, en silencio, en la sombra... esa noche fue de silencio y llanto para ambas... aun así guardaban ánimos para los días venideros... sus vacaciones apenas iniciaban... no dejarían que esto se las arruinara.


	10. Chapter 10

Parte X

Claro de Luna

Al día siguiente, Will abrió los ojos, era tarde, casi las diez de la mañana, Cornelia no estaba, seguro bajó a preparar el desayuno...

Se levantó perezosamente, tomó una bata, se la puso y bajó a la cocina.

Abajo, Cornelia terminaba de poner la mesa.

–Buenos días, dormilona. –la saludó Cornelia.

–Buenos días, mi querida novia madrugadora.

–Ya está listo el desayuno, estaba poniendo la mesa...

–Lo veo... pero... ¿Por qué no volvemos a la cama? Aun es muy temprano.

–No para mí... –dijo Cornelia.

–¿A que te refieres?

–A que en la tarde nos esperan en el registro civil... espero hayas traído tus papeles...

–Siempre que salgo lejos cargo con ellos. –dijo Will.

–Bien, porque para el final de éste día, tu y yo estaremos formalmente unidas ante la ley como una pareja...

–¿Quieres decir que nos casaremos?

–Ante la ley si...

–¿Por qué no esperar?

–¿Para que? Viste la reacción de mi madre... nadie de mi familia iría, y si van, seria por el morbo... prefiero evitar eso... nada de ceremonias lujosas ni nada por el estilo... solo tu y yo...

–¿Qué hay de nuestros testigos?

–Te preocupas de mas... hasta pareciera que no quieres...

Will se ruborizó.

–No es que no quiera... es solo que... me parece un poco precipitado... recién nos encontramos luego de años de no vernos... y tu ya estás pensando en boda, anillos... contratos... convenios... eso no me va...

–Es solo una formalidad, digamos que es como mi seguro.

–¿Seguro anti robos?

–No... Un seguro de que estarás conmigo llueva, truene o relampaguee.

–Me rindo... será como tu quieras.

Cornelia se entristeció.

–Si no lo deseas pues... –murmuró Cornelia.

Will quiso darse un puñetazo.

–No me refería a eso... es solo que... pensé que esperaríamos a conocernos mejor.

–Pero si yo te conozco... y tu a mi... ¿Qué mas da? Si queremos estar juntas, estémoslo...

–Bien... ya accedí... ahora, por favor... almorcemos.

Las seis de la tarde, el ocaso en la lejanía, el tenue sonido de las olas yendo y viniendo, la arena dorada, el mar color verde esmeralda, el sabor salado de la brisa marina, toda una sinfonía de la naturaleza, las palmeras meciéndose calidamente por el viento y los dorados destellos de luz de sol agonizante reflejándose en el mar.

Desde el balcón de la habitación, Cornelia miraba la lejanía tristemente, su mirada azul chispeaba fuego de emoción y en sus labios jugueteaba una sonrisa dulce y suave.

Yacía recostada en una silla, vestía la parte inferior de un bikini color rosa pálido y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color.

Llevó a sus labios un cigarrillo extra largo mentolado, dio una breve fumada y saboreó el sabor del humo entrando a sus pulmones, Cornelia no tenia el habito de fumar, pero lo hacia de vez en cuando, como para celebrar consigo misma en mansa alegría un logro, y ese día vaya que había logrado toda una hazaña a sus ojos.

Will dormía profundamente en la cama, las sabanas hechas un lío sobre su cuerpo desnudo, algunas gotas de sudor perlando la suave superficie de su piel y un suave sisear brotando de sus entreabiertos labios.

Ahora ya era formal, Willhelmina Vandom ahora era Willhelmina Hale, su esposa... y eso la hacia sentir muy feliz, una nueva fumada al cigarro y cerró sus ojos intentando maximizar sus demás sentidos para apreciar mas la belleza del momento.

Ya era formal... se pertenecían y nadie podía alegar nada...

Will despertó, vio a Cornelia mirando la lejanía, un suave olor a tabaco flotando en el aire calido, y esa postura tan desenfadada, vaya, por lo visto Cornelia tenia ganas de todo, excepto dormitar.

Se levantó suavemente, no intentó cubrirse, ¿Para que?

Caminó hacia el balcón y se recostó junto a Cornelia en la misma silla de playa.

Cornelia abrió los ojos, descubrió a Will mirándola inocente y curiosamente.

–Vaya, despertaste...

–Lo siento... creo que estaba muy cansada...

–¿De qué? ¿Te estresaste mucho con la ceremonia?

–No, de la vida que llevaba... tantos desvelos, tanto sufrimiento... no sabia que tenía tantas ganas de descansar...

–Aprovecha... descansa... a eso vinimos...

–Lo sé... pero...

–Pero nada, si quieres acuéstate otro rato, yo te despertaré cuando esté la cena lista...

–Nuestra primera cena como... –dijo Will antes de ruborizarse.

–Lo sé... ¿No es maravilloso?

–Siento como si un montón de cosas hermosas nos deparara el futuro... y soy feliz por estar a tu lado... Corny...

–Sabíamos las dos que esto pasaría, que terminaríamos juntas...

–Lo sé... es solo que... no me hago a la idea de que ahora... ahora vayamos a...

–No te preocupes por nada... todo estará bien... te juro que te cuidaré siempre...

–Y yo a ti, Corny... te amo...

–Te amo también, cariño...

–¿Volvemos a la cama?

Cornelia sonrió.

–Vale, volvamos...

La noche despliega su manto de sombras e ilusiones sobre aquella casa de playa, la noche y su manto de erotismo y misticismo.

Cornelia soñó que estaba en Kandrakar, que volvía a estar ante la junta, yacía con su traje de guardiana, Will estaba a su lado.

–Will... ex guardiana del corazón de Kandrakar, y Cornelia, ex guardiana del signo tierra... habló una voz que reconocieron como la del oráculo.

Las dos se inclinaron.

–La junta de sabios contempla lo que las dos han iniciado, y les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, como presente dejaremos que las dos tengan un solo deseo, lo cumpliremos, sea cual fuere, sin importar nada, es nuestro presente para desearles buena suerte en el camino que deciden iniciar juntas.

Las dos se miraron.

–Si pudiéramos tener un deseo... –habló Will. –seria poder consumar este amor... seria ser un cuerpo perfecto, ser una... lo que cualquier pareja "normal" podría tener, eso queremos...

Cornelia asintió, era como si Will pudiera leer su mente.

–Enhorabuena, el deseo de ambas es el mismo, sus corazones laten al mismo ritmo, sea como deseen, y buena suerte, disfruten su deseo... porque solo les funcionará solo ésta vez... adiós, ex guardianas, y otra vez buena suerte en su sendero.

Un jadeo rompió el silencio despertando a Cornelia, ésta abrió los ojos y notó a Will aferrándose a las sabanas con una fiereza descomunal, estaba recostada bocabajo, totalmente desnuda y cubierta con las sabanas de sus caderas hasta lo pies.

–¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? –preguntó Cornelia.

Will mordía las sabanas, apretaba los ojos de los cuales escurrían algunas lágrimas de anhelo.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Cornelia preocupándose.

Will negó con la cabeza, apretó las caderas contra el colchó al momento que apretaba con fuerzas las almohadas.

–¡Will!

–Ahhh, estoy bien, creo... pero... ahh... la verdad no sé si estoy bien o no...

–¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué te duele?

–Siéndote honesta... creo que no... No me duele nada... creo... y si me duele... ah... es un dolor muy rico...

Cornelia se ruborizó.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Me despertó una sensación... difícil de explicar... yo... yo... sentí algo muy rico... abrí los ojos y estaba así... bocabajo, apreté mis caderas contra el colchón y... ahhh... la sensación es increíble...

–¿Que sientes?

–Una presión infernalmente dulce... y rica...

–Date vuelta...

Will se dio vuelta, Cornelia abrió la boca y cubriéndosela en ademán de sorpresa.

–Dios todopoderoso... –balbuceó Cornelia.

Will enrojecida apretaba los dientes al sentir "algo" que le causaba un millar de sensaciones nuevas.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué tengo?

Llevándose la mano a la entrepierna, Will sintió algo largo, duro y demasiado sensible coronando su entrepierna brotando de donde antes estuviera su altar de Venus.

Aquel instrumento sobresalía casi veintitrés centímetros de su cuerpo irguiéndose insolente hacia el frente.

–¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –preguntó Will.

Cornelia solo la miraba ruborizada, ahora Will, su figura resultaba aun más masculina todavía que cuando la viera tocando la guitarra en el penthouse, ahora lo único de chica que le quedaba a Will eran sus senos y la voz.

–Cornelia, di algo por favor...

Como hipnotizada, Cornelia no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo maravilloso de su amada Will, no era una chica, tampoco un chico, era ambos, era los dos a la vez.

Will soltó un gemido de placer y dolor cuando sintió la mano de Cornelia aprisionando con fuerza bestial su instrumento, un placer increíble y un dolor velado por la presión.

–Al fin... –dijo Cornelia, un leve hilillo de saliva le caía por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

–C-Corny...

–Al fin... Willhelmina... al fin serás mía... y yo por fin seré tuya...

Cornelia subió sobre las caderas de Will y masajeó el miembro largo y suave de su amada por un rato, hasta que lo sintió perfecto para lo que buscaba.

Comenzó a acariciarse a si misma, su entrada a Venus, sintiéndola mas que dispuesta para la ocasión, jadeó, ¿Lo haría? ¿Dejaría a Will inscribirse en su ayer así?

–Corny, espera por favor...

Y un grito desgarrador surcó la noche en la playa, sin medir consecuencias, Cornelia se había dejado caer sobre los veintitrés centímetros de Will empalándose sin piedad, haciéndolo rápido para no echarse atrás...

Cornelia gemía lastimeramente sentada sobre el regazo de Will, el dolor era insoportable, las lágrimas caían de su rostro como lluvia, sus manos apretaban las sabanas.

Will la miró lastimosamente.

–Quítate... quítate rápido... debe estarte doliendo horrores... quítate por favor, Cornelia...

Cornelia apretó los dientes y se levantó un poco, algunos centímetros salieron de su cuerpo, Will quiso ayudarla, pero antes de que lo notara, Cornelia se había dejado caer con mayor fuerza que antes, un tronido apenas audible por los aullidos de Cornelia, un ligero hilillo de sangre que corría a lo largo de los pocos centímetros que habían faltado por entrar y un dolor inconcebible.

–... Dios... dios... –murmuró Cornelia entre quejidos de dolor.

–Quítate... por favor... quítate rápido... –dijo Will, algunas lágrimas le comenzaron a caer por los ojos, veía a su amada sufrir, no podía prestar atención a sus sensaciones, solo ver las de Cornelia, y sufrir al verla sufrir.

–Por favor... quítate... –dijo Will.

Cornelia poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la sensación, miró a su amada pelirroja, ésta a su vez, comenzaba a llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sería que Will podía verse tan enternecedora a veces? Esa era una de esas veces, los ojos abiertos, las cejas en una expresión suplicante, y las lágrimas, las lágrimas dándole ese toque tan encantador, tan conmovedor...

–Ya... ya estoy mejor... no te preocupes... y por favor... por favor... no llores... hoy... hoy te voy a hacer muy feliz... así como tu a mi...

–Cornelia... te debe estar doliendo...

–No lo niego, pero... cuando te veo... cuando te siento adentro de mi... cuando por fin puedo sentir... por primera vez esto, el dolor aminora... porque mi amor adormece a mi dolor... te amo... Will... te amo tanto... y quiero que solo tu me hagas esto... que solo tu seas la primera... en mi vida...

–Corny...

Cornelia se inclinó un poco para alcanzar el rostro de Will, la besó suavemente, los brazos de Will la estrecharon con ternura, con firmeza, con amor...

La mirada de Will se centró en la figura de su amor, ésta comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente sobre su espada, sacrificándose gustosamente por amor.

Will la abrazó por la espalda, la abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, un gemido brotó de sus labios, de los labios de Cornelia brotó otro.

–Dios... que... que rico... que bien se siente... –balbuceó Will.

–Disfrútalo... eres la primera... y la ultima persona con quien quiero hacer esto... te amo... te amo con todas mis ganas...

–Corny... yo...

Cornelia le puso un dedo sobre los labios, Will besó el dedo y comenzó a acariciarle con dulzura los senos.

Suaves... pensó... tan suaves como un sueño...

El dolor poco a poco fue aminorando, una nueva sensación venia, una sensación extraña, electrizante, Cornelia lo deseaba y lo sabia, sabia que ese era su destino... sacrificar su mas valiosa posesión, perderla en brazos dulces, tiernos, amorosos y protectores... que mejor modo de perder... que con la persona que mas amas.

Los rojos cabellos de Will se desparramaban por la almohada, esa endemoniada sensación, ese deseo, ese sentimiento... abrió los ojos, Cornelia jadeaba, pero ya no de dolor, sino de placer... su instrumento de amor entraba y salía de su amada con suavidad.

Y las sensaciones se maximizaron, sus labios se unieron, sus lenguas se enlazaron, sus piernas se enredaron las de una con las de la otra, sus pechos se apretaron unos contra otros con suavidad, sus brazos se apretaban con fuerza y dulzura.

Por fin, eran un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, en la eternidad, ese placer fue aun más puro por el amor que sentían, porque eso era lo que las dos querían, porque deseaban que ese momento no se terminara jamás.

Los movimientos poco a poco subieron de ritmo, desde tenues ondulaciones que a penas sacudían los cabellos de la rubia, hasta fieros golpes, inclementes y rápidos... en un momento agónico de placer y amor.

–Te amo... Will...

–Yo... también... –jadeó Will.

Cornelia notó mas agitada a Will, sentía los golpes duros de caderas contra su cuerpo, notaba el fiero sudor en la frente, veía como se mordía los labios para no gritar de placer, las palpitaciones en su interior, y esa expresión.

–¿Te vienes? –preguntó Cornelia jadeando.

Will solo asintió.

–Hazlo... por favor...

Y Will lo hizo, sintió un orgasmo monumental, sentía como su amor se vaciaba, liquido, calido y dulce en el interior de su amor, derritiéndose en un momento agónico.

Cornelia besó la frente de Will con ternura mientras sentía el suave calor recorriendo sus entrañas, bañando por entero su interior.

–Como quisiera... que esto trascendiera... como quisiera... que... en mí... oh, Will... –pensó Cornelia abrazando a Will quien terminaba de venirse.

Permanecieron en silencio, besándose, acariciándose, Cornelia sintió como el miembro de Will se comenzaba a adormecer en su interior.

–¿Crees poder otra vez?

–Dame un respiro... y lo haré las veces que quieras.

–Así me gusta... quiero mas...

Algunos minutos mas tarde, Will estaba sobre Cornelia, jadeante, anhelante y viril

De los labios de la rubia solo salían jadeos y gemidos de placer, con solo unos minutos de vaivén, Cornelia ya se había venido, Will por su parte continuaba entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su amada incansablemente.

Los besos, las caricias, el amor, la ternura no cesaron hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a nacer, Will cayó rendida luego de cinco veces seguidas, habían transcurrido casi cuatro horas desde que comenzaran, el agotamiento era visible en ambas, si cupo alguna vez la expresión "Bañadas en sudor" jamás cupo mejor, sus cuerpos húmedos resbalaban al contacto, parecía que recién terminaban de bañarse, que hermoso, pensaron, sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor de la otra, unidas en un abrazo interminable, infinito como el amor... y tan breve como la eternidad.

–Will...

–Corny...

–Te quiero...

Un nuevo beso, Will se refugió en los brazos de su amada, se quedó así durante varios minutos, hasta que un suave sopor se posesionó de ella.

–¿No seria lindo si...?

–¿Si qué? –preguntó Will.

–Si... tú sabes... si pudiera... quedar embarazada... de ti...

Will se ruborizó.

–No creo que sea posible, ¿O si?

–Los sabios no especificaron nada... así que todo podría pasar...

–Aun así, lo dudo bastante...

–Fue lindo, ¿No?

–Divino, diría yo...

–¿Todavía sigue ahí?

–No... Ya no lo siento...

–Creo que eso fue todo... bueno... mejor una vez que ninguna...

–Si... buen regalo de bodas...

–Bueno, ya es de día... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

–¿Te puedo ser honesta?

–Claro...

–Dormir... quiero dormir entre tus brazos hasta tarde... que luego nos bañemos juntas... después preparar el desayuno juntas... e ir a la playa... luego ir de compras... y al volver... otra vez hacerte el amor...

Cornelia sonrió.

–Ok... durmamos... lo necesitas... mi dulce Leona...

–¿Leona?

–Si... eres una fiera haciéndolo... y me encantas por eso...

Mientras tanto, en Heatherfield, el grupo Kandrakar pasaba sus horas mas oscuras mientras Will, su guitarrista líder la pasaba de ensueño.

–¿Qué chingados dices? –espetó Mark.

–Los de Heavy Rock quieren entrevistarnos y quieren que les grabemos una rola para meterla en su CD de cortesía... pero tiene que ser antes de la semana entrante...

–Me lleva la patada... y la perra esa que anda de luna de miel tirándose a esa puta rubia...

–Chale... ¿Y ora?

–Ya nos jodimos... nuestra pinche oportunidad de oro... y se nos va porque la "Señorita" anda de gira...

Heavy Rock, la revista más pesada del mundo Under para que grupos desconocidos pudieran sonar en ambientes más bajos... más pesados...

Y como Mark dijo, una oportunidad de oro que se les iba de las manos.

–Chale... ¿No hay modo de que nos aguanten un mes esos maestros?

–A saber... esperemos que el Uri arregle la onda... ya sabes que cuando la Will no está él se encarga de la administración...

–Y grabarles una rola... puta madre...

–Seh...

–¿Con quienes íbamos a compartir CD?

–Te vas a privar cuando te diga...

–Venga, quiero morirme de una buena vez...

–Therion... los Quiet Riot... los Nine Inch Nails... Ajattara… Rhapsody… Stratovarius… Within Temptation… Siebenbürgen…

–Me lleva el demonio... te juro que me lleva...

–Ya ni pedo... hay veremos... si no... Pues ya nos buscaron, quizá pa'l mes que entra si nos den chance... y ya podamos entrarle... ¿No?

–Por el bien de los dientes de Will espero que simón... si no...

Will estiró los brazos perezosamente, se había despertado a las dos de la tarde, buen sueño, pensó... y mejor despertar, Cornelia la mantenía abrazada mirándola fijamente, con amor, con ternura, con satisfacción.

–Hola... –dijo Cornelia.

–Buenos días, Corny...

–¿Cómo despertaste?

–Bastante rico...

–Me alegra... ¿Lista para la agenda?

–¿Cuál?

–No te hagas... venga, tenemos cosas que hacer.

–Ya... bien... ¿Qué hacemos primero?


	11. Chapter 11

Parte XI

Suave Melodía

Las doce de la noche, el viento marino movía los cabellos de Will, ésta a su vez contemplaba las estrellas y la luna, que pequeñas... y que grandes a su vez, pensó, y que poco brillaban a comparación de su amada.

Will miró el interior de la recamara desde el balcón en donde yacía sentada en una silla, sobre sus muslos tenia su funda para guitarra y sobre ella descansaba un viejo cuaderno de notas, en las manos de Will jugueteaba una pluma.

Se puso a escribir, en un minuto había terminado, miró satisfecha lo que había escrito y después se giró hacia Cornelia, ésta dormía dulcemente, sonriendo, soñando quizás...

Sonrió al ver a su amor tan feliz hasta en sus sueños.

Recordó el primer poema desesperado que volviera canción.

"Aun estás en mis sueños"... si, esa canción que se había vuelto casi un himno en su vida, la escribió cuando vivía con su padre... sus rotas ilusiones, su tristeza, pero a su vez la esperanza que guardaba de volverla a ver.

"Hoy desperté con un montón de marcas en mi piel...

Alguien por la noche me las dejó..."

Pocas personas, si no es que nadie salvo ella misma sabía el significado real de esa estrofa... los dulces moretones a base de succión con los labios que su niña sabían hacerle tan sensual y dulcemente. Los recordaba, ¿Le dolía? Un poco... eran más las cosquillas y la excitación que provocaba que dolor en sí.

Pero cuando escribió aquello Cornelia ya no estaba mas que en sus sueños... dentro de su corazón... aquellas marcas sí dolían, y mucho...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... se miró las muñecas... una línea vertical corría en sus muñecas, no en forma horizontal, como cualquier vulgar colegiala lo haría en un momento de "desesperación", sino en serio, queriendo romper lo mas que pudiera su conexión con el mundo, recordó que lo que pensó en esa ocasión fue: "Mami... perdóname..."

Y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un hospital... pensó que mejor hubiera sido morirse... las golpizas que su padre le daba siguieron hasta que un buen día decidió largarse tan lejos como pudiera.

Aun así, duró mucho tiempo con las marcas de aquella época tan obscura.

"Quiero saber, si esto fue la magia de tus labios...

Hay perfume de mujer... flotando aquí..."

La magia de sus labios... quería imaginarse, en aquella época, que sus moretones no eran el resultado de la frustración monetaria de su padre, sino de las dulces caricias de su amada, quería imaginar que su amor llegaba por las noches a cuidarla, a abrazarla, a decirle que todo estaba bien.

El perfume de mujer... claro... Will conocía la esencia favorita de Cornelia... y cuando podía, y tenia el medio, compraba la esencia de imitación, no podía pagar el original aunque lo hubiese deseado, así que tenia que conformarse con rociar el perfume tan velado que le recordaba aquellos días tan bellos, en los que su cama terminaba llena de ese aroma, del aroma de su amada porque ella estuvo ahí, impregnando no solo sus sabanas, sino su corazón con ese aroma dulce.

"El conjuro de un cuarto de amor

Quizá me atrapó lo puedo sentir...

Y por las noches puedo sentir tu calor,

Tu dulce magia me hace perder la razón

Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó

Para esconderse dentro de mi corazón..."

Sabía bien que Cornelia la tenia prácticamente embrujada, ese encanto suyo, esas sonrisas tan brillantes, sus ojos, a veces crueles, a veces tiernos, a veces tristes, a veces chispeantes... sus labios tan dulces como la miel que a veces destilaban palabras que parecían veneno.

Su única mujer perfecta... si tan solo hubiera podido haberla llamado... si tan solo hubiera estado tan cerca como estuvieran después... si aquellas noches de miedo en la casa de su padre, ella le hubiera dicho que todo iba a estar bien... quizás no se hubiera cortado las venas...

Quizás... pero no... Cornelia no estuvo a su lado... estuvo en su mente... en sus recuerdos, en esa improbable música que brotaba de su mente, manteniéndola aun cuerda, durante mucho tiempo pensó que no había mas cosas buenas, ni nobles en este mundo, y estuvo a punto de caer... si aquella voz no la hubiera jalado del umbral de la desesperación.

Si aquella voz brotando de sus recuerdos no le hubiera gritado.

–_Nunca olvides que... en esta ciudad... está la persona que mas te ha amado en el mundo... nunca lo olvides... nunca me olvides... te amo... te amo, Will..._

Eso fue lo único que la mantuvo cuerda.

Sus rolas, solo para su amada, todas, como amaba a Cornelia, por ella hubiera renunciado a todo, hasta a su vida...

Pero ahora ese pasado de sombras se difuminaba, se volvía luminoso, dulce y hermoso, las heridas comenzaban a sanar, ahora, Will sabia que le esperaban hermosas sorpresas al lado de Cornelia, ella misma se lo había demostrado, luchando contra los prejuicios de su familia, encarando con valor y a su lado las pruebas mas duras.

Sonrió mirando a Cornelia sonreír dormida, en las sombras, asombrada de la luminosidad que su amada le mostraba.

Todo había comenzado, y algo iba a ocurrir.

Cerró su cuaderno y caminó de regreso al lecho, se acostó intentando no despertar a su amada, la abrazó, Cornelia se estrechó contra su cuerpo, cerró los ojos... y durmió.

El tan ansiado día del concierto llegó, Cornelia estaba loca de felicidad, armó jaleo todo el día hasta que el previous llegó, Will y ella haciendo una fila al parecer interminable, todo para alcanzar un autógrafo antes de que el concierto comenzara.

Will aguantó estoicamente la presentación con esos tipos insufribles para ella.

Fher, Alex, Sergio y Juan estaban sentados en una mesa larga, Cornelia con algunas lagrimas de emoción los abrazó, les pidió no solo su autógrafo en TODOS Y CADA UNO de sus CDs y DVDs, sino también en una playera blanca con el logo de su ultimo álbum, Amar es Combatir, además de la obligatoria foto del recuerdo, Will fue la encargada de los honores.

Cornelia veía sus autógrafos y estaba que no lo creía, por primera vez podía tenerlos cerca, fotografiarse con ellos, con la leyenda, con Maná, Will por su parte bostezaba tanto que era de temerse que se dislocara la quijada.

Por fin, Cornelia se despidió de ellos, Will notaba como los cuatro tipos se perfilaban para darle sus autógrafos, pero ella no estaba interesada lo mas mínimo de tenerlos.

Las dos entraron en la sala de concierto, estaba atascadísimo, no cabía ni un alma, Will pensó que quizás algún día, Kandrakar tendría un éxito similar, pero desechó esos pensamientos tan rápido como iban llegando.

Ella no lo hacia por la fama, ni por el dinero, solo por el gusto de tocar.

Media hora después, cuando las dos estuvieron hasta el frente, el concierto comenzó, en las pantallas apareció una frase en italiano que era: "Si dos se Besan... el mundo Cambia", Will reflexionó y era cierto, cada vez que ella besaba a Cornelia, el mundo cambiaba, en extremo, luego comenzó a resonar la batería, el publico enloqueció cuando Fher, el vocalista salió corriendo del lado izquierdo del set empuñando una bandera en cada mano, en la izquierda la bandera de México y en la derecha la de Italia. Los Maná empezaron duro, soltándose con "Oye mi Amor".

Cornelia no cantó la canción, la gritó...

Siguió "No ha parado de Llover", Will notó que a Cornelia le brotaban lagrimas mientras entonaba la canción, de hecho cantó un fragmento en italiano, Will pudo entender de qué tono iba la rola, era una rola que pedía a gritos otra oportunidad, una rola en son de reproche-suplica, y se dio cuenta de por qué a Cornelia le latía tanto la música de Maná, era porque algunas rolas le recordaban su relación.

"Desde que te perdí, la luz se ha puesto muy mojada, mirada triste está nublada y en mis ojos no ha parado de llover, solo ya sin ti, me tienes como un perro herido, me tienes como un ave sin su nido, estoy solo como arena sin su mar, ¿Quién detendrá la lluvia en mi? Se me ha inundado el corazón, ¿Quién detendrá la lluvia en mi? Oh, mi amor, sólo tu puedes pararla, sigue lloviendo, sigue lloviendo al corazón... dime que diablos voy a hacer, sigue lloviendo, le sigue lloviendo al corazón, oh no, no, y en mis ojos no ha parado de llover, no te comprendo, no entiendo qué pasó, si te di todo, quizá te di de más... dime que faltó, dime que sobró, dime qué pasó... pero dime algo, pues me estoy muriendo..."

Esa era la respuesta de Cornelia, su respuesta, pedía una explicación que nunca llegó, se imaginó a Cornelia escuchando la canción, melancólica, gritándosela a alguna fotografía suya.

Solo atinó a abrazarla fuerte, muy fuerte, mientras los teclados sonaban en tono de mutuo perdón.

Siguió "Eres mi Religión" Will la escuchó atentamente, le recordaba su estancia en el bajo mundo, y luego, la llegada de Cornelia, Will le canturreó al oído el estribillo a Cornelia, ésta se ruborizó, se giró y la besó apasionadamente.

En los monitores aparecieron ambas, enfrascadas en un dulce beso que esperaban que no se terminara jamás.

Y bajo el cuadro volvió a aparecer el dístico inicial "Cuando dos se besan, el mundo cambia".

Y sus vacaciones transcurrieron en ese tono, frescura y amor, descanso y sexo, una linda luna de miel, pensó Will.

Pero cuando fue el momento de regresar a Heatherfield, se miraron sonriendo, habían descansado bien, y ahora era el momento de poner los pies en la tierra, ambas.

–Bueno. –dijo Cornelia abriendo la puerta del departamento. –De vuelta en casa...

–Si... fueron lindas las vacaciones...

–Prepárate, te esperan unas similares cada año mientras estemos juntas...

Will sonrió.

–Te amo, Cornelia.

–Yo también te amo, cariño.

El primer día de trabajo después de las vacaciones, Cornelia se fue a trabajar temprano, Will se había levantado junto con ella y esperó a que se hubiera ido, esas vacaciones la habían mantenido ocupada, pero era hora de ponerse a trabajar también.

Marcó un número telefónico desde el departamento.

–¿Diga? –dijo una voz agria del otro lado de la línea.

–Que onda, perro piojoso, ya volví.

Silencio.

–Vaya, por fin... ¿Qué tanto hacías?

–Nada que te interese demasiado... pero ya estoy de vuelta y lista para la acción.

–Me alegra oírlo, tenemos mucha chamba, nos dejaste morir muchas veces y es hora de que te mates por nosotros, es lo justo...

–Dime, qué hongo.

–Tocada en el Corvis el miércoles, ah, y nos vinieron a buscar los de Heavy Rock, si, la pinche revista que tanto te late, quieren que les demos una entrevista y a parte quieren que grabemos una rola que incluirán en un CD de cortesía... nos aguantaron un mes, y es justo que les respondamos, por el bien de tus dientes decidieron aguantarnos, así que alégrate, pero mañana es el ultimo pinche día que tenemos para grabar esa rola y dar la entrevista, ahorita que te cuelgue le marco al Uri para decirle que llame a esos maestros para quedar mañana, ¿Oíste? Así que si te ibas a tirar a la rubia esta noche te recomiendo que no esta noche. Te necesitaremos despierta y activa para mañana...

–Coño, de haber pensado que nos iban a buscar no me hubiera ido...

–Pinche Will... nos fallaste a lo bestia éste mes... y pensar que fue tu puta idea la del grupo...

–Ya, no berrees, ya llegué, y tengo ganas de chambear, y qué mejor modo de empezar que volvernos a meter a un estudio.

–El mejor, pinche Will, esos maestros quieren calidad en la rola y nos rentarán por un día el estudio para grabarles, ahí mismo nos harán la entrevista, y joder, mejor que nos salga a la primera esa pinche rola... a propósito... ¿Cuál grabaremos?

–Tengo una, precisamente estando de vacaciones escribí una... quiero verlos hoy para darles las notas y que practiquen para mañana...

–Simón, en una hora en el parque... y más te vale que esta rola esté mas buena que tu "novia".

Will sonrió.

–No te aseguro eso, pero de que está chida, lo está...

Una hora y quince mas tarde, Will llegaba al parque, Uri, Ady, Eric y Mark ya estaban esperando, Will llegó con una mochila al hombro.

–Vaya... nos la dejaste barata esta vez, nomás quince minutos tarde.

–Lo siento, el depa queda algo lejos de aquí...

–¿Por qué no te trajo tu vieja? –preguntó Eric.

–Porque no es mi taxista... además ella trabaja...

–Para mantenerte, supongo.

Will enrojeció de vergüenza y coraje.

–Si... tristemente, por eso me quiero meter a chambear... ¿Dicen que tenemos tocadas en el Corvishaus?

–Seh... una temporada seguida... empezando desde el miércoles... y a parte lo de la revista...

–Perfecto...

–Entonces, ¿Qué nos traes de nuevo a parte del bronceado? –preguntó Uri.

Will se ruborizó.

–¿A dónde te fuiste, por cierto? –preguntó Mark.

–No les importa...

–Venga, no seas grosera, nos dejas colgados y nos avisas el mero día que te vas sin dejarnos opinar, nos dejas bailando con tocadas en el Corvis, a parte no dejas ni donde buscarte, a ver, lo que pasó con la revista, ni cómo avisarte... mínimo merecemos un pequeño detalle de delicadeza de tu parte, pinche desconsiderada... –dijo Ady.

A Will le parecieron razonables sus quejas.

–Bueno, fui con Cornelia a vacacionar a una casa que tiene en la playa...

Los cuatro chicos abrieron los ojos impresionados.

–¿O sea que todo el puto mes te la pasaste tirándotela en una casa en la playa?

Will se ruborizó.

–Lo hacen ver tan... sucio...

–¿Es mentira?

–... No...

–¿Ves?

–Pero no solo nos la pasamos haciéndolo... hicimos muchas cosas mas...

–¿Qué podría opacar eso?

–Esto... –dijo Will mostrándoles su dedo anular, un brillante anillo de oro resplandecía.

Uri se quedó boquiabierto, Ady solo sonrió burlonamente antes de lanzar una estridente carcajada, Eric se talló los ojos y Mark, asombrado, solo se acercó al anillo para mirarlo mas de cerca.

–¿No me digas que...? –dijo Mark antes de soltar una risita de burla.

–¿Por qué la pinche risa? –preguntó Will enfadada.

–¿No me salgas con la pendejada de que se casaron? JAAAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿Se imaginan, muchachos? El pinche juez de paz, las dos vestidas de novia... y... jajajaja... lo mas chistoso de todo... jejejeje, tú... vestida de blanco... JAJAJAJA... AAAJAJAJAJAJA...

Will enrojeció de furia.

–¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Mark?

–Nel, solo me parece muy... muy gracioso... ¿Y quien lo propuso? Me imagino que el anillo te lo dio ella, tu no podrías pagar uno ni aunque volvieras a nacer...

–Ella... me lo pidió...

–Si, ya decía yo que tú no podías hacerlo... ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Ya te descabezaste o qué?

–La amo...

Los cuatro la miraron.

–Lo sabemos... dinos, ¿Cuántas veces te vimos llorarle? ¿Cuántas veces no te oímos llamarla en sueños? ¿Cuántas?

–Supongo que muchas...

–Cuídala pues, pinche Will, y no la hagas gastar demasiado...

–No hace falta que lo digas, lo sé...

–Bueno, ¿Qué transa pues? ¿Qué rola nos traes o qué?

Will abrió su mochila y extrajo copias recién sacadas, se las tendió a los cuatro.

–Chale... deténganme güeyes, porque voy a vomitar por tanta miel que destila esto...

–No te burles, es una pieza bastante linda. ¿Qué sonido tendrá? –preguntó Uri examinando la letra.

–Una balada hard rock.

–¿Tipo guns n roses? Nel...

–No, estilo metal...

–¿Traes en qué tocarla?

–No...

–Que seria de ustedes sin mí. –dijo Ady sacando una guitarra acústica de una funda que llevaba. –Ten, tócala, para darnos una idea de más o menos cómo irá.

Y Will empuñó la guitarra, puso sus manos en el brazo y en las cuerdas y en un santiamén comenzó a tocar.

Esa noche, Cornelia llegó a las siete, después de una junta, Will la esperaba con la mesa puesta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

–Hola, Will, Vaya, ¿Ya preparaste la mesa?

–Sip.

–Ya te he dicho que no tienes que esforzarte de más...

–Venga, déjame hacer mínimo esto, me siento como un parasito, a parte de que me aburro demasiado de no hacer nada...

–Cuando entres a la universidad estarás muy ocupada... a propósito, ¿Ya has pensado a cual te quieres meter?

Will se mordió el labio.

–No, aun no...

–Pues deberías ir pensando en una... digo, los exámenes de selección son en octubre, y ya estamos en agosto...

–No te preocupes, Corny, mañana iré a pedir información a las que queden más cerca de aquí.

–Así me gusta... tienes que superarte, tienes que ser alguien...

–Ya, bueno, ¿Cenamos?

Esa noche, bajo las sabanas, Will pensaba en el día siguiente, tenia la canción que había escrito en mente, el día siguiente seria bastante ocupado, era mucho grabar una rola en un solo día... pero ellos eran Kandrakar, claro que podrían.

Cornelia la abrazó en sueños, Will la arropó con los brazos, ¿Por qué Cornelia no podía aceptar que a ella le gustaba la música y que lo único que quería ser era artista?

En fin, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, el día siguiente seria largo.

Las nueve de la mañana, la hora en la que el banco central de Heatherfield abría sus puertas, Will por su parte esperaba en el estudio "Influence" de Heatherfield, el mejor que conocía, estaba sentada frente a una consola, el encargado la había hecho pasar, Will veía los instrumentos, había llevado a Susan por si acaso, pero en el estudio había todo, no tendría por qué sacar a su bebé.

Los ojos chispeantes, una sonrisa de ansiedad en el rostro, ¡Maldición! Ya quería que los demás llegaran.

–Señorita Vandom... –dijo una voz sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Will giró el rostro, había un tipo alto vestido de traje negro.

–¿Si?

–Soy Aldo Pellegrini, editor de "Heavy Rock" y estoy aquí para entrevistarlos.

Will abrió los ojos, no se imaginaba al editor tan... ¿Ejecutivo? Se lo imaginaba diferente, más banda... pero en fin...

–Bueno, usted dirá...

–Antes que nada, dígame, ¿Fue difícil iniciar con Kandrakar en los círculos de Metal extremo en Heatherfield?

–Seh... un poquito... los electro nos taloneaban, los punks no aceptaban bien la propuesta de Kandrakar, teníamos que pagar para que nos dejaran tocar en antros... casi teníamos que hacer reservación para antros de baja calidad, pero bueno, fue un modo de iniciar...

–¿Cómo le hicieron para comenzar a editar discos?

Will sonrió con melancolía.

–Luchamos bastante... demasiado, en todos los ámbitos que te puedas imaginar... luego de dos meses de andar rogando por un lado y por otro nos llegó una oportunidad con "Sonic Chance", firmamos un contrato por tres meses... en esos tres meses grabamos tres demos con dos canciones cada uno... al final tuvimos que pagar demasiado... casi no nos quedó dinero para volver a empezar... de hecho Mark, el guitarrista adjunto me llegó a decir que se quería salir porque no veía claro con las disqueras... pero así y todo, Salió el primer single de Kandrakar, la primera parte del "Black Research for Tears".

–¿Ese fue su primer material?

–Si, el primer material llanero... pero para serte franca no nos convenció en lo absoluto, el payaso del programador le metió samplers, órganos y riffs pre-programados dizque para que sonáramos profesionales... en fin, sacamos como pudimos los primeros mil ejemplares de los cuales no quedó ni una sola copia, las que andan rodando en el mercado son versiones piratas... pero honestamente, no recomendaría que lo escucharan, es un sonido muy mecanizado... a pesar de los arreglos no es nada neto... aunque en su momento marcó lo que seria el estilo definitivo de Kandrakar.

–¿Por qué el nombre?

–Una vez tuve un sueño... tendría yo unos trece o catorce años, soñé con una fortaleza ubicada en el centro del infinito... se llamaba Kandrakar... de ahí viene el nombre...

–¿Cómo se definirían?

–No sabría explicarlo... creo que eso lo hará la banda a su debido tiempo.

–¿Alguna banda rival?

–Ninguna, por nuestra parte ninguna... y si la hay no tenemos idea de que la bronca vaya contra nosotros... somos muy aislados... llegamos, nos instalamos, tocamos, terminamos, levantamos y nos vamos... rara vez cruzamos palabras con otras bandas...

–¿Significó para Kandrakar un auge la salida de los tres "Historiales Negros"?

–Bueno... –dijo Will rascándose la barbilla. –los "Historiales" fueron idea de Mark y Uri, querían experimentar algo temático... como batallas medievales y esas cosas que interesan a los grupos Epic, pero Kandrakar NO es épico... así que en vez de realizar algo medieval nos quedó algo terriblemente mundano y urbano... es como... "Iron Maiden meets Cryptosy", una mezcla bizarra de música y sentimiento... aunque en su mayoría las canciones hablan de desesperación y dolor...

–¿Cómo definirías cada una de las tres partes del Historial Negro?

–Bueno... el historial negro fue un compendio de tres CDs separados... el cielo, el infierno y la tierra, el disco Infierno tiene melodías muy cargadas y pesadas... te transporta a ambientes sórdidos, prostíbulos, arrabales y antros de mala muerte, a callejones donde todo el mundo se droga atendidos por demonios... Infierno fue idea de Mark, casi el 90% de las rolas las escribió y musicalizó Mark, en el CD Cielo, tenemos muchas baladas, melodías con tonos celestiales...

–De hecho. –interrumpió el entrevistador. –es en Cielo donde sacaste tu Preludio Obsesivo, ¿Verdad?

–Preludio Obsesivo en primer lugar fue un "Capriccio", los chavos y yo estábamos volando en el estudio, y de pronto se me ocurrió retarlos, les dije que trataran de seguirme con sus instrumentos mientras improvisaba... Uri con el sampler de su teclado hizo maravillas... y si escuchas preludio obsesivo, al principio te suena a desmadre... pero si le pones atención y vas oyendo los cambios al final te sorprendes... créeme... yo aun no dejo de sorprenderme cada vez que lo escucho... me encanta tocarlo de vez en cuando... y los chavos se prenden cuando lo toco en vivo... a veces abrimos con el Preludio, pues fue una manera de "Intro" para el Cielo, el encargado de ese CD fue Uri, es muy poético, lee mucho, a Blake, Polidori, Maupassant, Poe y otros poetas, le quedó bien la idea y el concepto de arte fue genial...

–¿La portada de "Infierno" también fue idea de Mark?

–Seh... brujas ardiendo, demonios y sucubus, fue su idea, la portada de "Cielo" fue idea de Uri, los ángeles con las guitarras y esas cosas mientras un guitarrista medieval está sentado a la derecha de "Dios".

–¿Qué hay del ultimo CD?

–El de Tierra... es... es el mas personal... el mas introspectivo... el disco al que mas le he puesto... el logo que aparece es el símbolo de la tierra, cuando tuve por primera vez el CD en mis manos, leer el titulo... leer nuestro nombre... ver el símbolo... vaya... me sentí mas realizada que con los otros dos CDs. Esto es porque juramos no hacer regrabaciones... en ninguno de los tres CDs repetimos una sola rola... todas son diferentes, te decía, el CD Infierno es el mas pesado, el CD Cielo es el mas poético, el mas baladero e inspirado... pero el de tierra es una mezcla de ambos... quedó bastante bien... me siento satisfecha de ello pues corrió por mi cuenta hacerlo...

–¿Fue tu idea meter a la tierra?

–Seh... los demás pensaban que la trilogía perfecta seria "Cielo, Infierno y Purgatorio", pero si te pones a pensar un poquito, La Tierra es el purgatorio de todo... pagas karma por tus vidas pasadas... te enamoras, sufres, lloras, ríes, es un modo irónico... el bien y el mal unidos en la tierra misma, amante y juez... así es la tierra para mi... al principio ellos estaban dudosos... pero al final creo que quedaron satisfechos con mi humilde labor.

–¿Qué opinas de tu instrumento?

–La guitarra... pues... para mi es... mi amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera... mi consuelo... muchas, muchas veces mi consuelo... adoro tocar la guitarra, pienso en tantas cosas mientras la toco... a veces cuando no veo la respuesta a algo toco un rato la guitarra y para cuando termino encuentro el camino que no veía... me relaja mucho... y pienso que es muy expresiva...

–¿Qué te motivo a aprender a dominarla?

–Siempre he pensado esto, Cualquiera que tenga el dinero para comprarse una guitarra puede aprender a tocarla, pero definitivamente hay que tener talento para tocarla bien... y hay que ser muy talentoso para dominarla... no presumiré de ser una Master de la guitarra, se bien que no lo soy... pero quizás... algún día, con esfuerzo y practica pueda ser moderadamente buena...

–¿Entonces te incluyes en que eres alguien que ha aprendido a tocar la guitarra?

–He aprendido, definitivamente, no muy bien... pero creo que de eso se trata la vida... superarte...

–¿Qué apoyo recibiste de tu familia?

Will se puso triste.

–Mi... Mi familia soy yo misma... pero... bueno... mi madre, en paz descanse, me compró mi primer guitarra, no, no fue una acústica, fue ésta... –dijo Will mostrándole al entrevistador a Susan.

–Una Gibson GMX, la mejor guitarra hecha en este mundo para el metal... vaya que a tu mamá le gustaba lo bueno...

Will sonrió.

–Matt, un muy buen amigo mío acompañó a mi madre a escogerla... me la regaló de cumpleaños, cuando cumplí quince de hecho... pero no quise tocarla hasta no haber aprendido a tocar... entré en un curso de guitarra clásica, ahí terminé de enamorarme de la guitarra, a parte de que este amigo, Matt, me enseñó algunas cosillas extras... luego de que aprendí la acústica quise dominar la eléctrica, compré una eléctrica de segunda mano antes de tocar ésta... y creo que hoy por hoy, toco mas o menos...

–¿Entonces tu madre te hizo guitarrista?

–Mi madre apoyaba lo que yo quisiera, y yo en verdad quería tocar la guitarra, un recuerdo muy vivo que tengo en mente es un día, viendo en la televisión un especial musical de bandas de rock hard, metal y speed, tendría unos ocho años, recuerdo que veía a los guitarristas tocando a una velocidad impresionante... yo me quedé boquiabierta y me enamoré de la música de guitarra, así que cuando tuve mi guitarra en las manos, vi de frente mis posters de guitarristas favoritos y dije "Yo también..."

–Para finalizar... ¿Hay planes a futuro?

–Si... de momento estaremos tocando en nuestro ambiente, los bares mientras nos llegan propuestas de disqueras importantes... queremos reeditar nuestros primeros CDs y grabar uno nuevo, pero nos reservamos de momento... esperemos que dice el tiempo.

–Gracias, Will, en Heavy Rock seguiremos la trayectoria de Kandrakar de cerca... son una propuesta interesante y sabemos que los escucharemos pronto en alguna disquera de renombre...

–Gracias a ti, Aldo...

Esa tarde, Will volvía a casa cansada, pero feliz, no pensó que fueran a terminar en un solo día, pero Kandrakar jamás había sonado tan pulido, tan perfecto a su gusto, su voz sonó increíble, le había sentado bien el descanso, puesto que ya no bebía ni se metía nada sus sentidos iban en auge, estaba tomando el camino otra vez, el camino con el que inició, libre de vicios y pulcra.

Ya quería que Cornelia escuchara la rola, les había quedado preciosa, claro era que primero tendrían que editarla... que cansado, pensó Will, y pensar que los otros chavos se habían quedado, lo primero que grabaron fue a Will tocando la guitarra acústica como intro, el ritmo lo llevaría la batería impaciente de Uri, grabaron por separado a cada uno, después de grabar a la batería y a la guitarra acústica y dar una vuelta completa, Will y Eric entraron para meter los riffs de las guitarras eléctricas, mientras Eric tocaba la base Will se aventaba el punteo.

Por ultimo se quedaron Ady y Mark en el teclado y bajo respectivamente, ellos tendrían que quedarse para terminar de detallar el sonido, mientras Ady y Mark checaban el sonido Will cantó la rola con la música base mixeada, el resultado fue interesante, y se moría de ganas de escuchar la rola con el bajo y el teclado.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, de momento había que regresar a casa, darse un baño y prepararse para la tocada en el Corvishaus, comenzarían a las siete, Cornelia, según sus cálculos, llegaría a las once de la noche, hora para la cual ella imaginaba estar de regreso en casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Parte XII

Fragmentación

Esa noche el Corvishaus estaba hasta el tope, los chavos coreaban las rolas de Will y compañía, se veía que todo iba viento en popa y que Kandrakar alcanzaba "su segundo aire", en verdad tocaron de manera inigualable, sin ningún disturbio qué lamentar.

La tocada terminó a las diez de la noche, Will casi inmediatamente después de haber terminado de recoger el equipo se fue volando a su casa, llevaba a Susan bajo el brazo, odiaba tener que tocar con ella en publico, pero no podía evitarlo, tendría que ser así mientras conseguía otra, en eso iba pensando hasta que llegó a casa.

Abrió la puerta, curiosamente dentro del apartamento había luz encendida, Will se mordió el labio.

–Me lleva, Cornelia llegó antes... –murmuró Will.

Will caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la sala la cual estaba a oscuras.

–Bienvenida... –murmuró una voz contenida.

Will buscó a su interlocutora y la encontró sentada en un sillón, la postura no era nada tranquilizadora, las uñas de Cornelia tamborileaban el brazo del sillón en actitud de impaciencia.

–¿Dónde estabas, Will? –preguntó Cornelia.

–F-fui a... ahh... fui a tocar... –dijo Will.

–¿A dónde?

–Al Corvishaus... pero mira... –dijo Will buscando en su chaqueta y sacando un fajo de billetes. –Traje dinero...

–Conozco el dinero, Will, trabajo en un banco... la pregunta es... ¿Por qué fuiste a tocar?

–Porque quería sacar dinero... quería... quería ayudarte en algo... quería sentirme útil... nunca había haraganeado tanto... para serte honesta no me gusta sentir que estoy viviendo gratis... se que no es mucho... pero ya es algo... mínimo déjame tener algo de dinero para comer...

–¿Acaso te falta algo aquí que tienes que trabajar para tenerlo?

–La verdad no... Ese es el problema... quiero ayudarte a pagar algo... comida, agua, teléfono, luz... lo que sea...

–Es un noble gesto el tuyo, Will... pero creo que te había prohibido volver a esos antros de mala nota a tocar...

Will apretó la quijada.

–Lamento mucho decirlo, Corny, pero no puedes prohibirme hacer algo que me encanta hacer... no puedes prohibirme tocar guitarra.

–Entonces no me escucharas...?

–Lo lamento, Corny, pero amo la música... pídeme lo que tu quieras... pero no me pidas que deje la música... por favor no me lo pidas...

–No te pido que dejes la música, solo deja ese ambiente...

–No puedo... ellos son mis amigos... he soportado con ellos muchas cosas, hambres, privaciones y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, juntos le hemos metido al grupo todo lo que hemos tenido... no puedo salirme nada mas así como así...

–Pero son malvivientes...

–Como yo lo fui antes de que llegaras...

–Son parias, Will, tú eres mejor que ellos...

–No, Cornelia, no es así... y me duele que pienses así... hablas igual que tu madre...

Cornelia se levantó y encaró a Will.

–No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿Oíste?

–Si, lo eres, con los mismos prejuicios y todo... la misma forma de pensar...

Una bofetada resonó en la sala.

Will dejó caer la funda de Susan para llevarse la mano a su enrojecida mejilla.

–Te dije que no volvieras a decir eso... yo no soy como mi madre... NO SOY...

Algunas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Will.

–Escúchate, y piensa, que si habemos personas así es porque no todos tuvimos la misma oportunidad que tu...

–¿Qué estas diciendo? –preguntó Cornelia furiosa.

–Que la has tenido muy fácil, todo lujos, todo perfecto... todo en orden... todo a la mano...

Un nuevo revés rompió el silencio.

–¿Crees que todo ha sido fácil para mi? ¿Crees que todo lo que tengo es regalado? No, Willhelmina, luché por alcanzarlo, no me quedé conforme y siempre fui por mas... pero siempre me esforcé... siempre luché... no es mi culpa que mis padres vivieran para ver mi éxito... ¿Y sabes que? Me alegra que tu madre no esté aquí para verte... le darías vergüenza...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta un punto increíble.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, con cada vez mas fuerza... sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus dientes rechinaban por el esfuerzo que hacia por controlarse.

–¿Qué diría Susan de verte así? ¿Qué crees que te diría?

–Cállate... –murmuró Will inaudiblemente.

–Seguramente moriría de vergüenza y tristeza de verte así... apagada, pusilánime, mediocre y conformista...

–¡Cállate! –gritó Will asestándole a Cornelia un terrible y potente puñetazo en pleno mentón.

Cornelia cayó de bruces sobre el suelo alfombrado, su largo cabello rubio le cubría el rostro.

Will hecha una furia tomó a Cornelia del cabello con fiereza y se preparó para acomodarle otro puñetazo más certero y fuerte que el anterior, igual en el rostro.

–No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre... ¿Oíste? –dijo Will enfurecida.

Hasta que vio el rostro de Cornelia, sus ojos azules manando lágrimas, el rostro descompuesto, el labio roto y sangrando... una leve hemorragia nasal, pero a pesar de todo, Cornelia conservaba mucho coraje en su mirada y en su gesto.

–¡Venga! ¡Hazlo! ¡Desquita tu frustración! –le dijo Cornelia con voz lacrimosa.

Los ojos de Will cambiaron de expresión, de fieros y enloquecidos a horrorizados y arrepentidos...

–No... No, Dios... no... –murmuró Will soltando el cabello de Cornelia y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Cornelia se llevó la mano hacia el mentón y comenzó a sobarse, el puñetazo había sido duro, en serio duro, jamás se imaginó que Will pudiera llegar a ese extremo, la odió, la odió con toda el alma.

–Te odio... –dijo Cornelia comenzando a sollozar.

Will se cubrió los oídos, no quería oír eso, no quería... pero esa palabra dicha por la voz de la persona que mas amaba era más de lo que podía soportar.

Lanzó un alarido de dolor increíble, comenzó a jalarse el cabello de desesperación, se dio de golpes secos contra la pared, por ultimo, llorando fuertemente salió corriendo de la habitación y después del apartamento, corrió hasta las escaleras, tropezó y se fue rodando hasta el descanso, de ahí se levantó y con la misma celeridad bajó todas las escaleras, hasta salir del edificio, no aminoró su carrera hasta perderse en la obscuridad de la noche.

Cornelia se quedó sola en la habitación temblando, le había dado mucho miedo ver a Will así, siguió llorando mucho tiempo hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando.

Se levantó del suelo, vio la funda de la guitarra tirada en el piso y los billetes que Will llevaba desperdigados en el suelo.

Quizás fue entonces cuando Cornelia comenzó a sentir cierta sensación que nunca había experimentado, arrepentimiento.

Will había ido al Corvishaus para ganar dinero, para ayudarla, para darle aunque fuera un poco, recordó lo que le había dicho a su madre en la casa de playa. "Will nunca me ha pedido un centavo... antes bien, me lo ha dado todo..."

¿Y ella? ¿Qué le había dado Cornelia?

Cierto, mucho amor, pero cuando en verdad Will necesitaba su apoyo, su aprobación fue incapaz de dárselo, Will había ido para ganar dinero para ella...

Y lloró levantando los billetes que acomodó sobre un buró, levantó la funda y la guardó, se miró a un espejo y se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo.

Quizás se había extralimitado al decirle un "Te odio" a Will, en el estado de animo en el que estaba, Will podía cometer una locura...

Y fue cuando a la tristeza la sustituyó un nuevo y terrible sentimiento: Miedo...

¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿Qué iría a hacer?

Cornelia no tenia ni idea de a donde pudiera haber ido, en serio ninguna...

Su respiración se agitó, comenzó a jadear mientras sollozaba cada vez mas fuerte, un terrible dolor en el pecho, el tan conocido dolor del corazón que muchos sentían cada vez que cometían una idiotez increíble, el que seguramente Will también estaría sintiendo.

Quiso salir a buscarla, pero... ¿Dónde?

No podía solo salir a buscarla a cualquier parte, no podía... no sabia a donde, aun así y todo bajó como pudo hasta el estacionamiento, buscó su auto, subió a él y se lanzó a la noche a buscar a Will.

Will se detuvo jadeante cuando sus piernas se negaron a responderle, sollozaba, sudor y lágrimas le caían por la barbilla, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, y eso estaba bien... pensó.

Se metió dentro de un callejón, se dejó caer muerta de cansancio sobre bolsas de basura.

Y lloró, lloró echa un ovillo entre la inmundicia, gritó y suplicó...

La voz de Cornelia, su rostro sangrante e inquisitivo ante su vista cuestionándole un por qué... y mas aun gritándole un "Te odio" que no podía sacar de su mente...

Lloró... lloró hasta cansarse, luego se levantó de entre los desperdicios, miró sus manos, aquellas manos suyas que sabían tocar la guitarra, que sabían dibujar, que sabían escribir desde poemas hasta canciones, que sabían acariciar, que sabían secar lagrimas... aquellas manos suyas que habían herido a su amada... aquellos puños que había levantado contra su diosa, contra su todo...

Se odió, se odió con toda su alma... apretó los ojos y cerró los puños...

Un fuerte golpe seco resonó en el callejón.

Seguido de otro.

Y otro.

Y otro más...

Incontables veces fueron sus puños a estrellarse contra la pared, al principio un dolor agudo, sordo que se acumulaba en ellos, después una insensibilidad dolorosa y entumecida.

Luego un tinte morado... luego rojo, después la visión de la sangre... luego, incansable ante su tarea de auto castigo, la visión de los músculos, un montón de tiras rojas manando de sus manos.

Cuando la fuerza y voluntad de mantener los puños cerrados se fueron siguió dando de manotazos contra la pared, quería hacer tiras de sus manos, de aquellos puños que habían herido de una manera tan impensable a su amada.

Hasta que lo que coronaba sus brazos, unas informes masas sanguinolentas cayeron a sus costados, después, ella se desplomó sin sentido.

Algunas ratas al oler aquella fragancia a sangre salieron de sus escondrijos.

Se acercaron a Will.

Y comenzaron a ayudarle a deshacer sus manos royendo y mordiendo algunas tiras de piel.

Cornelia sollozaba en su auto, lanzaba miradas furiosas a todo su alrededor, quería saber donde había quedado... tenia que encontrarla... tenia que decirle que había sido una idiota por no apoyarla, por juzgarla...

Y sobre todo por mencionar aquel nombre que era tan sagrado para Will.

Un pequeño arroyuelo de sangre saliendo de un callejón llamó su atención, se detuvo y sacó una pequeña lámpara que siempre llevaba con ella.

Pidió en su mente que no fuera de Will aquella sangre, aunque algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que no se equivocaba.

Cornelia lanzó un grito de terror al ver lo que tenia delante, en medio de un horrible charco de sangre, siendo roída por ratas, tirada entre basura, estaba Will, su Will, corrió hacia ella, las ratas al verla corrieron a sus escondrijos.

La levantó entre sus brazos, la miró, estaba inconciente, su rostro estaba pálido como el de un muerto, sacó su celular y nuevamente marcó el número del hospital...

Estaba histérica, aterrada, solo podía entender a media lo que le decían.

–En cinco minutos estará una ambulancia allí... –le respondieron.

–¡Es demasiado tiempo! ¡Tiene que ser antes!

Cornelia sollozaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Dos horas más tarde, Cornelia con el rostro compungido esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital, fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, nerviosa... torturándose a si misma con terribles pensamientos.

–¿Los familiares de Willhelmina Hale?

Cornelia se levantó.

–S-soy... soy su esposa... –dijo Cornelia.

El medico la miró.

–Su... esposa, está muy mal... entrará en cirugía en unos momentos, perdió mucha sangre, aclaró usted que cuando la encontró ratas la estaban royendo, ¿Verdad?

Cornelia solo asintió, un nudo se había atado en su garganta.

–Ya le inyectamos varias soluciones que la mantendrán estable y evitaran posibles infecciones y enfermedades, controlamos la hemorragia y como le decía entrará a cirugía, pero no puedo asegurarle demasiado acerca del estado de sus manos...

Cornelia se puso fría.

–¿Cómo que de sus manos?

–Prácticamente se las hizo polvo... será muy difícil restaurárselas...

–No importa cuanto cueste... solo háganlo... sálvenle las manos...

–Lo intentaremos, pero debe estar preparada para lo peor...

–Mire... doctor... ella... ella es una artista... una guitarrista inmejorable... por... por favor... salve sus manos...

–Lo intentaremos, señora Hale.

Nebulosa en los ojos, recién abiertos y absortos ante la nueva visión. Una visión que nunca, jamás, creyó posible.

–¿Corny? –murmuró Will débilmente al ver que tenia en frente a su dulce amor.

–Will, gracias dios, despertaste... –murmuró Cornelia con lagrimas en los ojos.

La vista aun nebulosa, imposible concentración.

–Tuve un sueño horrible...

–Me imagino, cariño...

–En serio horrible... soñé que nos peleábamos... y que discutíamos terriblemente, al punto de que yo... te golpeaba... y estuve a punto de golpearte mas... si el arrepentimiento no me hubiera vencido, ¿Verdad, cariño que todo fue una pesadilla?

Cornelia sollozaba, sabia en su interior que no había sido un sueño.

–Will, no... No fue un sueño... –murmuró Cornelia con debilidad.

Will abrió los ojos.

Se miró.

Vestía una blanca bata de hospital, sus manos estaban vendadas, suero estaba conectado a su brazo, y otra vez volvió el maldito arrepentimiento.

–Corny, amor... lo lamento... –murmuró Will comenzando a sollozar.

Cornelia se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó amorosamente.

–No te preocupes, amor... ya pasó todo... sé que no fue tu intención... sé que no quisiste eso... yo tuve la culpa por no cerrar mi hocico a tiempo.

–No... –dijo Will acariciándole los labios. –no digas eso... tu eres perfecta... tu no tienes ningún defecto... tu... tu eres un sueño hecho realidad... –murmuró Will.

–Una pesadilla querrás decir...

–No... Tú eres mi religión... ¿Te acuerdas? Como dice la rola de Maná... no tenia nada... y hoy te tengo...

Cornelia no pudo más y se soltó a llorar como una niña.

–Will... te adoro...

–No más de lo que yo a ti... a pesar de lo que hice... quiero decirte que yo también te adoro... quizás mas de lo que te imaginas...

En eso entró un doctor.

–¿El matrimonio Hale? –preguntó.

Cornelia se levantó.

–¿Si?

–Tengo buenas y malas noticias que darles... las buenas son que Willhelmina Hale podrá salvar sus manos... la mala... es que no podrá tocar la guitarra de nuevo... los tendones de las manos quedaron hechos nudo... la reconstrucción fue difícil, aunque pudimos salvar sus manos, es muy poco probable que pueda usarlas como antes solía hacerlo.

Cornelia se puso fría.

Will quedó inexpresiva.

Hasta que una sonrisa iluminó su convaleciente rostro.

–¿Oíste eso, Corny? Ahora no tendré que volver a tocar en ningún tugurio de mala muerte, porque no podré hacerlo aunque quiera... ¿No estás feliz? ¿No eres feliz de saberlo?

Cornelia cayó al suelo gimoteando.

–No... Yo no quería que dejaras la música así... yo no quería que te lastimaras... yo no quería que fuera a este costo... te juro que no quería que fuera así...

Días mas tarde, Will fue dada de alta, no obstante que tenia que volver cada dos días para rehabilitación, sus manos eran un verdadero desastre de tejidos hechos bola y de nervios crispados.

Aun así y todo, Will volvió al penthouse sonriendo, vivaz, elocuente... aparentemente feliz.

Cornelia no obstante tenía un gesto de amargura mientras conducía el Lexus hacia el apartamento.

–¿Ocurre algo, Corny?

–Es que... en serio no quería que terminara así... no quería que dejaras la música de este modo... yo... yo solo quería que terminaras la universidad... si así y todo querías quedarte en el mundo de la música, eras libre de hacerlo... no me molestaría... solo... solo quería que terminaras la universidad... que te superaras... que fueras alguien...

–Pero te golpeé... no hay justificaciones validas a tal acto de barbarie cometido contra la persona que mas amo en este mundo... no lo hay... es terrible... solo de acordarme que hice esa bestialidad me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro...

–No digas eso, Will... no lo digas ni de broma...

–No te lo diré entonces... pero así me siento...

–Eres maravillosa, Will, eres... tu eres la única persona que en este mundo ha hecho un gesto tan lindo y tan triste de amor por mi... destrozarte las manos solo porque... bueno... tu sabes...

–Si... porque te di un puñetazo...

–Si...

–Bueno, estamos en casa, en cuanto me quiten las malditas vendas y los yesos y pueda escribir otra vez... te juro que estudiaré como nunca...

Pasó el tiempo, los días, todo, parecía al principio que Will estuviera casi disfrutando la situación, a no ser por ratos de inactividad bastante lamentables, Will se encontraba de veras mal, bastante mal, aunque no lo dejaba traslucir para no preocupar a su amada Cornelia, en silencio trataba de aguantar con un estoicismo casi impensable el dolor que le producía aquella laceración, le habían dado morfina para calmar los tremendos dolores que a veces la golpeaban, pero, se dijo a si misma, no la necesitaba si tenia a su amada Cornelia.

Pero es que Cornelia no se refería a "su" Cornelia, sino "a la otra".

Will había bautizado con ese dulce nombre a la hierba que con asiduidad fumaba durante sus conciertos, si, la marihuana, puesto que Cornelia era el nombre de la tierra y Cornelia era su representante, la naturaleza en su estado salvaje y puro.

Cierto era que Will le ponía nombre a todo, y sus cuates de Kandrakar le daban "chance", por ejemplo, "condesa morfina", "duquesa heroína",hasta "reina Cornelia" de hecho le había hasta escrito un poema a la heroína: "Antiguos sapos he buscado en el océano infinito, la aguja muerde y hace daño, tengo cactus en los brazos".

"La aguja dibuja lenta ciervos en mis venas".

"La piel como un mapa"

"La heroína es una ramera que susurra en la obscuridad"

"En mis manos cuando me pico cae el cabello de una mujer"

Eran canciones harto conocidas por los fans de Kandrakar.

Hablando de Kandrakar, cierto era que ellos tenían mucho que alegar acerca de la situación de Will, y se enteraron por esta misma.

Mark recibió una llamada, era Will, le dijo que no volvería a tocar a lo que Mark alegó de inmediato.

–¿Ahora que te pasó?

–Mark... yo... no puedo volver a tocar la guitarra.

–¿Por qué?

–Mis manos... están... mal... muy mal... están seriamente lastimadas... y no podré volver a tocar guitarra nunca...

–No digas idioteces...

–Lo digo en serio... no es mi problema si no me crees... no puedo volver a tocar... eso es todo... solo quería que lo supieras... pero continua tu con el grupo si ves que yo no puedo volver... sigan ustedes dándole duro...

–Pero tu eres una de nosotros... tu eres Kandrakar también... no puedes dejarnos... no puedes...

–Lo lamento, Mark... en serio lo lamento...

Cornelia en serio esperaba que Will mantuviera el animo, durante los dos meses siguientes observó atentamente todos los cambios de humor que Will experimentaba, depresión, tristeza y dolor... mucho dolor... amargura al por mayor... su trabajo en el banco no había sido afectado por el percance de su amada, pero su vida personal vaya que sí...

Cierto día aciago, llegó hasta la puerta del penthouse una revista, "Heavy Rock" leyó Cornelia en el titulo, un CD iba encartado junto a la revista, en la portada figuraba una fotografía del grupo Kandrakar.

Cornelia abrió la revista, la leyó, adjunta iba una carta de un tal Aldo Pellegrini, editor, se disculpaba por la demora, pero por fin había salido a la luz la entrevista realizada al grupo Kandrakar, Cornelia vio la fecha de la entrevista, era el mismo día en el que Will había destrozado sus manos por amor y por arrepentimiento.

Will había ido a su rehabilitación, cierto era que daba pasos agigantados, ya podía levantar cosas y tomarlas, abrir y cerrar puertas de poco peso, pero así y todo había muchas cosas que aun no podía, una que otra vez, Cornelia, cuando llegaba temprano sorprendía a Will intentando tocar a Susan, los acordes eran torpes, y a leguas se veía que la pisada mas fácil, mas básica le costaba horrores de realizar... la escuchó intentar entonar unas cuantas rolas tras lo cual Will terminaba sollozando hecha un ovillo en el suelo y lanzando a Susan tan lejos como podía con su escasa fuerza.

Y Cornelia lloraba por dentro por no poder hacer nada por su amada, lloraba por ser incapaz de poder aminorar ese dolor... sabia que Will adoraba tocar guitarra, y el haberse destrozado las manos era terrible para un músico, para un guitarrista, para un ser humano...

Como decía, el día que recibió la revista, Will no estaba en casa, Cornelia abrió la revista e introdujo el CD en su reproductor, buscó en el empaque el track correspondiente a Kandrakar y lo puso, una melodía llena de sentimiento y amor brotó de las bocinas, el nombre "Si te vas", los interpretes Kandrakar.

Cornelia no pudo ni quiso ocultar las lagrimas al escuchar esa canción, el corazón se le hizo mil pedazos al escuchar la voz dulce y bien modulada de Will cantarle tan bellos versos... leyó como pudo el reportaje y entrevistas hechos a Kandrakar, curiosamente, la rola la habían grabado el mismo día... a Cornelia le destrozó el alma saberlo.

Cuando Will volvió, Cornelia empuñaba a Susan decidida.

–Will... –murmuró Cornelia con voz lacrimosa.

–¿Dime Corny?

–Vas a volver a tocar...

–Sabes bien que...

–No... Tienes que volver a tocar... te gusta hacerlo...

–Si... pero a ti no...

–¡Al demonio lo que yo quiera! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

–No puedo, Corny... –dijo Will a punto de llorar.

–Tienes que... sino... ¿Quién le va a enseñar a tocar guitarra?

–¿A quien?

–A... a nuestro bebé... –murmuró Cornelia enrojeciendo.

Will se quedó en shock.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste... desde esa noche en la casa de playa... no... No me ha bajado...

–¿Estas segura de que estás...?

–Por supuesto... me compré una prueba de embarazo, salió positiva... y jamás... y te consta... jamás he estado con nadie que no fueras tu... fui a un ginecólogo... y corroboró mi estado... estoy embarazada... de ti...

El rostro de Will de inexpresivo se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa, Cornelia jamás la había visto sonreír así.

Will la abrazó, la cargó a como pudo dándole vueltas.

–Te amo, Cornelia Hale... te amo con todo mi corazón...! –exclamaba Will enloquecida de felicidad.

–¿Entonces me aceptas?

–Claro, tontita... tu... estás embarazada... ¡De mi! ¡Como no te voy a querer! ¡Dentro de ti está nuestro bebé... el tuyo y el mío! ¡Dios, no puedo esperar a conocerlo!

Cornelia lloró de felicidad, se abrazó de Will, la abrazó como no queriendo soltarla jamás, esa noche las dos hicieron el amor, con dulzura, con amor, las cicatrices del pasado eso eran, ese bebé era lo que las dos necesitaban para poder ser felices, para sellar su amor, para poder empezar de nuevo... para ser verdaderamente una pareja feliz... Dios, un bebé... qué hermoso regalo...

Los días pasaron como un sueño.


End file.
